


Wonders Never Cease

by ErosVenus



Category: Titans (TV 2018), Wonder Woman (TV 2011)
Genre: Angst, Anthropomorphic, Consensual Underage Sex, Creatures, DC Comics References, F/M, Gore, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sex, Superheroes, Teen Titans - Freeform, Violence, Were-Creatures, comicbooks, teen, wonder woman - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosVenus/pseuds/ErosVenus
Summary: Set in the same universe as Titans (end of Season 2) and the failed Wonder Woman 2011 pilot on Earth-9, the Titans team is still healing from the death of Donna Troy.  A mysterious team of villains are searching for parts of an ancient, magical artifact that will unleash a sinister evil upon the world.  The only thing that can stop them is a fifteen-year old ordinary girl named Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, who must embrace her destiny to become the hero she was meant to be.
Relationships: Artemis/Original Character, Cassie Sandsmark/Original Character, Helen of Troy (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s), Helena & Henry Sandsmark/Original Character, Hercules | Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Nubia Phillipus & Ferdinand Minotaur
Kudos: 1





	1. A Hero's Work is Never Done

[](https://postimages.org/)

**_EARTH - 9_ **

_Gateway City, California_

Thirty miles away from San Francisco lies the harbor area of Gateway City, a developing industrialized region, booming with new tech businesses, developing economic progress, and innovative advances into the modern age. Renowned for its gentle climate and cooling breezes from the coastal ocean nearby, the landscape is also home to one of its ivy-leagued institutions, Holliday University, a competitive prestigious college that rivals California institutions like Stanford and Berkley.

Fifteen-year-old Cassandra Drusilla Sandsmark, "Cassie", to her friends sat behind her desk working furiously to finish the final details of her diorama for her California missions project for American History. Dark, frizzy strands of brown curls covered her face, to which she'd grab a scrunchy and pull her long hair back into a ponytail, so she could continue to work. But it was her eyeglasses that would prove to be a problem. Her horned-rimmed glasses would slip down her nose every so often, forcing her finger to push them back up.

So ingrained was she in her schoolwork that she almost forgot the sweet aroma of food filling her bedroom, causing her stomach to growl.

A rapping at the door distracted her but she ignored the knock from the well-dressed woman in a dark suit coming into her room uninvited.

"Dinner is almost ready," said the beautiful, African woman in an exotic accent.

"Just give me five more minutes, Nubia." Cassie answered. She didn't want to offend her nanny, but she wanted to finish her project. "I'm almost done here."

Her governess clucked her tongue. "Cassandra! You can complete your project after dinner!"

Whenever her nanny gave stern instructions, it meant that she needed to obey.

Nubia Phillipus came to work for the Sandsmark household when Cassandra was three. Cassie's mother, the top antiquities dealer in the country, Helena Sandsmark, secured multi-million-dollar business agreements internationally. Having a toddler jet setting around the world proved to be a complication, so Helena hired Nubia to stay home to take care of her offspring.

Already, in her late twenties, Nubia instantly built a rapport with Cassie. Experienced, knowledgeable, and worldly, Cassie took to her nanny like a fish to water. The pair became inseparable ever since. Nubia was statuesque, gorgeous, smart, maternal and loving; Helena Sandsmark placed all her faith on the right person to raise her only child. And she was right, Cassie accepted Nubia as her second mother.

"Yes, mam." Cassie nodded. Her nanny taught the importance of manners. She left her project temporarily, got up from her desk to straighten her ratty sweatshirt and jeans and followed Nubia downstairs to the kitchen.

The Sandsmarks lived in a six-bedroom, five-bathroom mansion in the affluent inland valley area of Gateway City. The 5700 square foot estate was housed in a gated community and attributed to the success of Helena Sandsmark's profitable commissions off the rare art and antique dealerships she made with her wealthy clientele. Due to her reputation, Cassie's mother was often photographed at high society events and galas and was frequently sought out by most celebrities and the upper elite.

Unfortunately, living in such luxury came at price. With her mother gone on business trips, this left Cassie alone a good majority of the time. However, she never felt lonely as her nanny, Nubia, and the house chef, Ferdinand, made up for Helena's absence by providing a stable home for her. In short, the trio were her family.

"By the Gods, Cassie," Nubia noted as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She always loved her nanny's strange colloquialisms. "You're like your mother. A workaholic. Your grades are wonderful. Your project will be fine."

Cassie shrugged. "I guess, I worry too much. I'm too much like her."

Nubia lifted her charge's chin. "Trust in your strength, child. There is true power there!"

She never understood her nanny's bizarre statements, but she appreciated the attempts at offering her wise words of wisdom. Cassie simply nodded again and followed Nubia to the kitchen, Ferdinand was busy making the finishing touches on the dinner menu.

"Mediterranean!" The Sandsmark chef declared. As usual he made a feast for ten when it usually meant a meal for three. At least, there would be leftovers for the next few days. "Should we eat in the kitchen or the dining room?"

"Why not the dining room?" Nubia suggested. "It's rarely used."

"Dining room it is!" Ferdinand smiled.

The trio retired to the dining area. The table was rather opulent, long and seated twenty people, but with only three people living in the house, it was often pointless to utilize such a wasted space. Yet, the three managed.

Chef Ferdinand set down plates of food as the other two took their places at the table. Cassie noticed Nubia observing Ferdinand strangely, almost admiring the man and his appearance. She recalled Nubia being hired the same time as Ferdinand and noted how the pair never aged, even though both were now in their forties. It is as if the two were magically ageless. Inwardly, Cassie giggled at the thought.

Ferdinand flexed a bicep as he poured water into the two women's glasses, to which Cassie took note of her nanny stealing a glance at the chef's physique. Obviously, he worked out from the muscular tone of his bronze body and the chiseled features of his face and wavy, black hair, but she did not want to think of Nubia and her cook hooking up and dating under the same roof. The idea grossed her out!

She forced the concept out of her mind as she turned on the flat screen in the living room nearby to listen to the news.

"Must we listen to all the doom and gloom while we eat?" Her nanny frowned.

"It's always good to stay informed." Ferdinand defended, as he took a seat near the two women.

Nubia dug into her salad as a reporter came on the television.

_"This is Myndi Mayer for Global Net News. LAPD has arrested Corporate CEO Veronica Cale of Cale Pharmaceuticals for manufacturing and distributing illegal, dangerous performance enhancing drugs that have proven fatal to its victims. So far, Cale has been linked to ten deaths to which she has plead not guilty to these allegations. Her operation would have gone unnoticed, if not for Diana Themyscira, owner and CEO of Themyscira Industries, but better known to the world as the superheroine, Wonder Woman._

_Now Wonder Woman has been widely criticized for her extreme vigilante tactics, including killing a security guard in the melee, but a rep for the Justice Department has argued that it was self-defense and that her actions were justified. At this time, no criminal actions are being taken against her._

_Cale is being detained by the LAPD and awaiting a court date..._

"Murdering a security guard," Cassie scowled, while munching on her pita bread. "That's a new low. I thought superheroes were not supposed to kill."

"Not in cold blood." Nubia responded directly. She played with her salad. "I'm sure she had a reason. Sometimes, warriors must use defensive tactics to protect themselves. It's kill or be killed."

Ferdinand nodded. "The world is a violent place, Cassie." He said, cutting into his lambchop. "Never let your guard down. Don't expect the battle to be fair."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like we're at war. We're not warriors. We're regular people. Not like those freaks in costumes, who think they can save everyone. It's better to let the police and the military handle it and let them do their jobs."

Nubia dropped her fork and crossed her arms. "You make it sound so simple, Cassie. Even the world's guardians are mortal. There are otherworldly things out there that you can't even fathom. For those times, the world needs those specialized warriors to defend us during those instances."

"Sounds to me like you're drinking the Kool-Aid," Cassie snorted. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, this Wonder Woman person is one psycho b..."

Ferdinand interrupted her and pointed to the screen. "Listen."

_"Sad news today. Tragedy has struck an amusement park in San Francisco. The young superheroine known as Wonder Girl died from electrocution after trying to stop a falling metal pillar from crashing on to a group of innocent bystanders. Witnesses say that the high voltage from the falling debris killed the superhero, causing her death._

_Wonder Girl was former member of the rising supergroup known as the Titans and a female soldier of the Amazon nation of Themyscira. In true Themysciran fashion, her body is flown back to her people._

_Her fellow sister, Wonder Woman, has yet to make a statement."_

Nubia's face turned pale. She stopped eating.

Even Cassie noticed it as she watched her nanny get up from her chair.

"Please excuse me, everyone." She said, throwing her napkin on the table. "I'm sorry but I need to take care of something for a few hours."

"Of course," Ferdinand cryptically agreed. His face lowered.

"Where are you going?" Cassie wondered, watching Nubia grab her coat and purse from the living room.

"Out." Her nanny said bluntly. She went over and kissed Cassie's forehead. "Eat your dinner and finish your project."

Cassie slowly nodded.

"Good girl." Nubia smiled.

She fumbled with the keys inside her coat and rushed out the front door, leaving a bewildered Cassie worried and confused.

"What was all that about?" She asked Ferdinand.

"Nothing." He grumbled. "Finish your food."

The pair spent the dinner, eating in silence.

"Finally done." Cassie noted, putting the finishing touches on her diorama project. She placed her report paper next to her model and changed into her comfortable long tee and cute kitten pajama bottoms as she twisted her dark curls into ponytails to get ready for bed.

Already three hours had gone by and Nubia had not returned. She wondered about her nanny's whereabouts and the reason for her abrupt departure, but she was confident that Nubia would provide her an explanation tomorrow. Instead, she focused on her project's presentation as she cleared her mind and concentrated on her school assignment.

With her brain still on overtime, she wanted to text her best friend, Vanessa Kapetelis, but seeing how late it was, she changed her mind. Reluctantly, she walked over to her desk to pull out the top drawer. She located the small box inside, took it out and placed it on top of her desk. Lifting the lid up from the container, Cassie grabbed the small contents from the box and spread them across the surface. They were photographs.

She examined them all. Photographs of her mother: young, carefree and happy. Cassie compared herself from the same dark brown hair, blue eyes, and the inherited trait of nearsightedness, which accounted for them to both wear corrective eyewear.

She flipped through several more, only to notice the difference. Helena Sandsmark, getting older and wiser, but more serious, steely, and driven. Gone was the free-spirited girl, but, in her place, a woman of ambition and determined.

Cassie felt a twinge of sadness for her. She shifted through the photographs to find the one that she cherished the most. Pulling it up to the light, she stared at it. It was her father.

Henry Sandsmark was twenty-six, strikingly handsome, athletic, and, surprisingly, blond. Like her mother, Cassie inherited her father's deep blue eyes and she often wondered what he was like if he were alive today. Both her parents met on an archeological dig in the Sahara Desert and began a whirlwind romance. Soon, they were married, and expecting a baby (Cassie), before tragedy struck. During an expedition to the underground caverns near Gilf Kebir plateau, Henry became trapped and, subsequently, killed in a cave-in. Her mother, Helena, became devastated.

It was said that Helena Sandsmark closed her heart that day. Whatever the reason, she moved on. With her late husband's life insurance policy, she inherited, she established her company Sandsmark Antiquities. Furthermore, she had a large corporation to invest in her venture, which helped to build her business and her reputation as a specialized arts and antiques dealer.

After Cassie's birth, her business grew even more, and over the last decade became one of most reputable and profitable companies dealing in the antique's market today. To think, it was a chance meeting with her father that made this all happen.

However, Cassie always wondered if her mother was ever truly happy or lonely.

She sighed, collected all the photographs, and returned them to the box. Once inside her desk, she shut off the lights and headed for bed.

\------------------------------------

_Detroit Historical Museum_

_Chicago_

Located near 5401 Woodward Avenue, in the city's Cultural Center Historic District in downtown Detroit lies the prominent Detroit Historical Museum. Developed in 1914 by attorney and historian Clarence M. Burton, the collection boasts an archive of cobblestone streets, 19th century businesses, auto assembly line, toy trains, fur trading from the 18th century, and other items of historical preservation.

Yet, it was the touring exhibit from the Herodotus period that appears to be the most significant of interest.

Darkness surrounds the building with only a few elements of light from both the structure's own interior and the natural glow of moonlight. Several figures stand nearby as one nears the fence and faces the entrance's front.

The person kneels with a shoulder bag carefully slipping off the shoulder, allowing it to touch the pavement. The item is unzipped, releasing a flat object contained inside, and is placed on to the ground.

It is a device of some sort.

Within a few seconds, the individual releases a latch to allow a monitor and keyboard to be revealed. Then, the fun really began.

"What is taking so long, LeToyna?"

"Shut the fuck up!" LeTonya Charles snapped through the micro-communicator. The African American woman refused to be berated. "I'm still working on it."

"Hurry it up!" The voice ordered in response.

With a few keystrokes, her screen confirmed her commands.

"Bitch! There you go!" She snorted. "Alarm system off!"

"Stop right there!"

A flashlight blinded her face.

LeTonya put her hand at the level of her eye to distinguish the origin. It was a museum security guard.

"Don't move!" The guard threated, holding a tiny bottle of mace. His hand was shaking. He reached down for the handcuffs on his belt.

He did not make it, as blood gurgled from his mouth. LeTonya grinned wickedly to see the top of a crimson, sharp blade rammed through his chest, while a tall woman with red hair smirked behind him. The guard collapsed to the ground dead.

The woman withdrew her sword from the corpse, wiped the blood with the folds of her leather and metal skirt, and returned her blade back into its sheath.

"You're stalling."

"And you're getting on my last nerve, Alkyone!" LeTonya twisted her mouth. "I turned off the security system, didn't I?'

The warrior woman named Alkyone ignored her. She addressed the other female figure beside her.

"Zara," Alkyone ordered. "There are two more guards inside! Take care of them!"

Clad also in metal and leather, the other red-headed soldier named Zara agreed. Balling both hands into fists, her fingers lit up into balls of fire. She raced toward the front entrance, kicked the doors with superhuman strength and sprinted from the lobby and down the corridor.

Sure enough, two guards came racing at her with mace and batons. Zara did not hesitate. She stood her ground and released a sphere of fire and shot it toward the first guard.

Screams of agony wailed through the building as his body incinerated right in front her. Fearing the worst, the other guard ran, but with no luck, as Zara's second shot of flame caught up to him and conflagrated his flesh, leaving nothing but a charred body.

Zara laughed.

With no other obstacles, Alkyone and LeTonya entered the building.

Zara gestured toward the Herodotus exhibit near the end of the museum, to which the trio marched toward.

A series of statues, sculpted busts, broken weapons, and fossilized insects surrounded the women. Alkyone instructed the group to search for anything important.

LeTonya folded her arms in defiance. "What are we looking for?" She pouted. "It's a bunch of old stuff."

"This old stuff, as you say," Alkyone began. "Are valuable and priceless. They are worth a fortune on the black market."

"Then why are we wasting our time looking for some shitty rock thing." LeTonya griped. "Let's take one of these art thingies, sell it and get our money!" The computer hacker rolled her eyes. "This is a waste of my time!"

Alkyone glared. "You'll get your money and more, I assure you." The warrior woman smirked. "Just do the job were paid to do!"

LeTonya shut her mouth and continued to search the museum.

"I think this is it!" Zara signaled to her cohorts. She lifted a heavy bust of a regal scholar titled Deceneus. Rubbing her fingers across the ancient Greek language in stone, she read the inscription. "King Burebista of Thrace called forth his advisor Deceneus to reform his people by consenting to celebrate the wines of the god, Dionysius!"

Puzzled, Alkyone scratched her head. "That is false! Deceneus didn't celebrate the God. He abhorred him and he ordered the destruction of all of Dionysius's wines!"

"Precisely," smirked Zara. She lifted the heavy bust and smashed it against the marble pillar. The sculpture split into two as Zara dug through the broken rock to find the object they were looking for.

A broken, triangular piece that appeared to be from a full circle appeared among the debris. Strange writing and symbols etched within the stone made it impossible to decipher, but that was not their objective. Their goal was to secure the artifact.

"Is that the thing we were supposed to get?" LeTonya asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alkyone lifted it up her hand. "The very one."

Suddenly, an exploding crash vibrated through the room. A tall, hulking figure cloaked in a shroud, rammed through one of the nearby windows and landed a few feet from the three women.

Shocked by the stranger's entrance, Zara prepared her fiery fists to attack, but the hooded figure grabbed a heavy vase nearby and shot the object toward her. Unable to defend herself, Zara slammed into the historical artifact, sending her flying to the other side of the room and into a heavy display of taxidermized animals.

Refusing to be bested, Alkyone grabbed their prized object and tossed it to LeTonya. "Go! Run!" LeTonya did exactly as she was told and raced for the entrance. The hooded figure set chase but Alkyone pulled out her sword to block her opponent.

"I don't know who you are, stranger!" She grimaced at her foe. "But you've picked the wrong time for your thievery!"

She darted toward the hooded figure, taking a first position stance with clenched hands around the hilt, and aimed up toward her enemy's throat, but her foe proved to be much quicker. Spinning fully around to avoid Alkyone's blade, the stranger tossed the fabric of the cloak, allowing her sharp edge to slice through the material but not the flesh. This left Alkyone frustrated and gave the hooded figure enough time to draw upon a sword of their own.

Furious, Alkyone directed her blade down, directing her target forward to slash the torso. She struck but the stranger parried, clanging the metal and disorienting her grip on her weapon. With rapid rotation, the figure disarmed the warrior woman, tossing her only arsenal out of the way. Then with perfect precision, a heavy kick to her chest sent her flying across a row of glass display tables, destroying numerous historical items and priceless artifacts. Covered in shards of glass that pierced her skin, Alkyone moaned in humiliation at being bested by an opponent.

The hooded figure pointed a sword to her.

"Yield." A masculine voice said.

Enraged that a man defeated her, the female soldier clutched her chest as she wrestled with the wind that was knocked out of her.

"NEVER!" She hissed in a breathy voice.

The hooded man refused to back down. "Tell me, who is trying to steal the shards of Zalmoxis?"

"GO TO HADES!" His foe screeched.

The stranger refused to back down. "Who is ordering the theft of the shards? Tell me!"

"I am!"

The entrance doors blew open. Dust and debris flew everywhere, as a decrepit, gray-haired woman dressed in a dark cloak marched through. Wind surrounded her and wrinkled hands pointed at the hooded man.

"You're a fool, hero!" She cackled. Arms now fully raised toward the sky as the old crone mumbled an incomprehensible incantation. A flash of lightning appeared out of nowhere and crashed through the ceiling of the museum.

Instantly, the shrouded figure jumped out of the path of the electrical current as wood, glass, and concrete exploded everywhere. The strange man thought he was out of harm's way for a minute, but the old witch wiggled her fingers at the huge train car exhibit nearby.

It took only a few seconds for the huge railroad car to levitate and hurl at full speed toward the stranger; miraculously, the enigmatic man caught it with his superhuman strength and prevented it from crushing him. Still, it had been too late. Once again, the crone murmured a spell, causing the entire ceiling and the structural pillars of the museum to collapse.

Within a few minutes, the strange hero was buried underneath the rubble.

Another ten minutes had passed.

Rumbling could be heard from beneath the pile of destruction that once had been the history museum.

Little by little. Stone by stone. The dirt and debris clear.

The male stranger pushes himself out of the rubble, only to covered in a cloud of dust and white ash. He searches around to see his enemies vanished, and the object that he was ordered to protect, stolen. He pulls down his hood to reveal a tuff of blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and strong, masculine features, among all the gray soot that covers his face and body. Quickly, he rubs his face and reaches inside his pocket for his cellphone. Surprisingly, it has not been damaged from his encounter.

He dials.

"Zatanna," he says to the person on the other line. "I'm too late. It was Derinoe and her goons. And she has the Zalmoxis shard!"


	2. Those Bullying Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie deals with a rival while the female Titans get an unexpected visitor.

_450 B C_

_The Dacian Kingdom_

_Zalmoxis picked up a fruit from the bowl and raised it to the light._

_"The tree that bears this offspring, teaches and molds the seed until it is time for that seed to ripen and provide the sweetest nectar." He bit into the pear he was holding and wiped the juice from his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. He offered it to the young girl of ten, seated on the stone bench, who happily accepted the half-eaten morsel._

_The girl smiled. "What you're saying, papa, is that I'm the fruit and you the tree?"_

_"Precisely, Galina." Zalmoxis grinned. He leaned in close and placed a peck on his daughter's forehead. "Wait, there is more."_

_Covering his hands on to his daughter's, the pear disappeared within their blanketed fingers. Zalmoxis mumbled a few words as small ray of slight drifted through their hands to which the Galina's father instructed the next part of the lesson._

_"Now open your hands."_

_The pair released as the little girl held up the pear again. This time the fruit was made whole. Galina happily gasped._

_"It's whole again!"_

_"Truly," laughed the sorcerer. "And that is a simple spell of regeneration, making what is incomplete, complete again."_

_Galina jumped off the bunch excitedly. "Can you teach me that too, Papa?"_

_Zalmoxis clapped his hands. "In time, my child. For now, let us begin with the most basic of lessons. Do you remember your teachings? What are the five fruits of goodness?"_

_Galina clutched the folds of her skirts and attempted to recall her father's teachings._

_"Um...there is virtue."_

_"That is one." Zalmoxis noted._

_"Kindness."_

_That is two."_

_"Compassion."_

_The sorcerer nodded. "That is three. And four?"_

_"Faith."_

_"Very good, Galina." Zalmoxis beamed. "Finally, the fifth?"_

_His daughter paused. "It's...it's...uh..." Galina frowned. "I forgot."_

_Zalmoxis sighed. "Do not fret, my child. We'll review our lessons again."_

_"But when will I get to learn magic?" The little girl pouted._

_Lifting her chin, his father gave her reassurance. "In time, my daughter. In time. For now, I wish to show you something important._

_Galina straightened her skirt as she followed her father to the far end of the temple._

_"What is it you wanted to show me, father?"_

_"This!" Zalmoxis pointed to a potted urn with large plant inside, placed near the corner of the building._

_"A tree?" Galina scratched her head._

_"Not just an ordinary shrubbery," the sorcerer remarked. "Observe." He pulled a small piece of the leaf from the plant and held it in his palm. The greenery slithered around his fingers._

_Galina was in awe of it. "It's moving!"_

_Her father smiled. "It can do more that." He closed his hand around the plant and muttered an incantation. Suddenly, he opened his hand to allow a dragonfly to buzz around the temple. He nodded to his daughter. "The plant has magical properties and so much more. Perhaps, you might learn about them some day."_

_"I want to." Galina agreed._

_She embraced her father, who welcomed the hug._

_\-----------------------------------_

6:00 A. M.

Her alarm rang. Reaching over, she shut if off and forced herself out of bed, stretching her arms wide to begin the day. Within forty-five minutes, she managed to shower, dress herself in her drab school uniform, and do something with her unruly dark curls as she opted for another ponytail look, while she grabbed her diorama, report essay, and schoolbag and headed downstairs.

Already, Ferdinand had prepared a plate of waffles and fresh berries with a side of orange juice as she took a seat at the kitchen counter and began munching down.

"Riddle for you," Ferdinand greeted her as soon as she arrived. "You ready?"

Cassie loved riddles, especially the Greek mythical kind. Ever since she could remember, Nubia and Ferdinand taught her mythology and regaled her with stories of heroes and Olympian Gods.

"Shoot," she accepted the challenge.

"What creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?"

"That's easy," Cassie snorted. "It's Man! He-who crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and then uses a cane in old age! It's the riddle of the Sphinx!"

"Good job!" The cook congratulated her. "For that extra syrup on your waffles!" Ferdinand poured a heavy dose on to her stack. She loved the sugary goodness, especially in the morning.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. The Sandsmark chef looked remarkably fresh and awake. Even though the man was in forties, he did not seem to age. He was still young enough to pass for thirty. Must be good genes. Come to think of it. Neither did her nanny, Nubia. Strange.

"Good." Cassie answered him. "I had this weird dream, but I can't seem to remember any of it."

Ferdinand folded his arms. "They say that dreams are sometimes a foresight of a prophecy."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, and I'm the Long Island Medium." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's probably school stress. Remember, I have my presentation due today."

"That's right." The chef remembered. "On that note, good luck. You'll do fine, Cassie."

"I hope so." Her apprehension was beginning to get the better of her.

"Cassie will do fine."

Nubia entered the kitchen, looking beautiful and elegant in a stylish, white wrap dress. Even Ferdinand noticed, stealing a glance at her alluring appearance. She crossed over to where Cassie was seated and embraced her from behind.

"Good morning, my darling." She said nonchalantly. "I apologize for last night, but your mother had me take care of a last-minute errand."

She referred to her leaving dinner abruptly and without explanation.

"It must have been something important." Cassie recalled. "Like it was a life or death situation."

"It was," Nubia grinned. "Another antiquities deal that your mother secured. She had me fax over the paperwork ASAP."

"Oh," replied Cassie. She did not buy her nanny's explanation, but she did not have a reason not to trust her. "How is Mom?"

"The same." Nubia noted. "Busy. Another million-dollar deal. She sends her love."

"I'm sure." Cassie mumbled sarcastically. By now, she had grown accustomed her mother's frequent absences for work.

"Hey," Nubia raised her chin. "Your mother works really hard to provide for you. Show her a little gratitude and appreciation."

"Yes, mam." Cassie replied apologetically. However, inside she resented the parental absenteeism.

Her nanny smiled. "That's my girl. Speaking of which, Helena sent something for you." She reached into the drawer of the kitchen counter to pull out a tiny box with a bow wrapped around it.

"What is it?" Cassie asked concerning the gift.

"Open it and find out." Nubia instructed.

Excitedly, the fifteen-year old pulled apart the ribbon and pulled off the lid of the small box. Inside, placed within the cotton, was a tiny, gold eagle pendant shaped into a _W_ and attached to thin chain.

"It's beautiful!" Cassie exclaimed. "What does the symbol mean?"

Nubia grinned. "In some cultures, it means warrior or strong soldier. It's a charm to serve as your protector and to ward off evil. I have one." She pulled a tiny _W_ necklace hidden in the cleavage of her dress. "And, so does Ferdinand." She pointed to the chef who yanked down his shirt to show his pendant that was attached to a leather cord. "I hope you wear it always."

Cassie nodded as her nanny took the necklace and put it around her neck. The teen beamed with pride.

"It's perfect!"

"I'm happy that you like it," Nubia remarked. "Now, it's time for school. "

Cassie agreed, quickly finished her breakfast, and loaded Nubia's car with her project.

After a few minutes, her nanny drove her to school.

\------------------------------------------

_Saint Elias Academy_

Named after the saint of good crops and harvest, Saint Elias Academy was established during the 1950's as an institution of prestigious higher learning. Originally, a Catholic private school, Saint Elias has seen a change of ideas over the decades with becoming more non-denominational and monotheistic to allow the wealthy to send their children there for enrollment. As one of the most elite, educational institutions, it garnered quite a sterling reputation.

Cassie bid her nanny goodbye as Nubia drove away. She held her diorama tightly and crossed into the front entrance of the school. Like her peers, she was dressed in the same boring colors of the school uniforms: tans and light beige. She climbed the steps of the entrance before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey you!"

She turned around to see her bestie, Vanessa Kapetelis, looking alternative by pushing the dress code and wearing black leggings underneath her skirt, combat boots, skull and crossbones jewelry, gothic make-up, and sporting black streaks along her natural red hair.

"Hasn't the principal said anything about your appearance?" Cassie noted.

"She tries, but you know, she's a pushover." Vanessa proudly replied.

It was true. Principal Marcia Davis was passive in managing Saint Elias. If the parents paid the school's expensive tuition, she tended to look the other way.

"So, what have you got there?" Vanessa pointed to the diorama.

"My history project," said Cassie. "I have a presentation today."

Unfortunately, the pair were not in the same classes together, which was a good thing because Vanessa tended to slack off and procrastinate her schoolwork. Cassie did not want to imagine her BFF bringing her GPA down.

"Good luck," her best friend cheered. "It's not like you'll need it."

Despite their unlikely friendship, Cassie did very well in school. Thanks in large part to Nubia and Ferdinand support and pushing her, she well on her way to school valedictorian.

The pair went inside. As freshmen, no one paid any attention to them as they walked down the hall to their lockers. They were invisible. To Cassie, she really could care less, since she preferred the anonymity. Vanessa, on the other hand, craved the attention.

"Did you hear Brick Taylor dumped Stephanie Bennett?" Vanessa began gossiping.

"Who's Brick Taylor?" Cassie asked as placed her bookbag inside her locker.

"Girl, where have you been?" Her best friend clucked. "He's our senior quarterback. The guy who was dating the head cheerleader and now has the hots for a freshman."

Cassie rolled her eyes. She was not much into teenage gossip. "Why do I care?"

Vanessa scowled. "You should. Because the girl he is dating is Evie Hansen!"

Cassie exhaled. Evie Hansen was her rival. Pretty, popular and smart. The ultimate mean girl. More importantly, she was Cassie's bully. As soon as her best friend mentioned her, Evie Hansen and her crew came marching down the hall towards them.

Noting her appearance, Evie looked perfect. Strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, and flawless skin, she pranced in the same school uniform but managed to look good wearing it. Behind her trailed her cronies. On her left, Anna Trellis, a lanky girl with long dark hair and shallow eyes. On the right, Molly Montgomery, a portly girl in curls and bushy eyebrows. Cassie wondered how the three ever became friends.

"Look, it's the freak and the dork!" Evie addressed her and Vanessa. "Apparently, they let anyone into this school!"

"They sure do," Vanessa grimaced. "Including you escapees from the zoo!"

Molly took the insult personally and was gunning for a fight, but Evie held her back.

"Fuck you, freak!" Evie hissed. "Care to say that again to my face?"

Vanessa accepted the challenge. She stomped forward, causing Evie to flinch.

Anna felt the need to protect her queen bee. Seeing the diorama in Cassie's arms, she flailed her limbs, knocking the project out of her hands, causing it crash to the ground and split into a million pieces. Adding insult to injury, Molly took her cue and stepped on the remaining structure, smashing what was left to bits.

"My project!" Cassie shrieked. She dropped to the floor in order to salvage what was left.

Tears welled around her eyes in frustration.

"You bitch!" Vanessa snapped at Evie and her minions. She balled her fists, ready to fight someone.

Just then, Evie noticed something shiny around Cassie's neck. "Oooh, pretty." She darted forward, grabbed the pendant and yanked it off the crying girl. The gold chain broke instantly, as Evie held the object tight in her hand.

"Hey!" Vanessa screamed. "Give that back!"

She lunged at the thief. Molly immediately blocked her and shoved her huge body against Vanessa, causing her to slam against the lockers.

Dazed and disoriented for a bit, Vanessa attempted to chase them, but the trio had made their escape down the hall, and around the corner. Instead, she concentrated on her distraught her best friend who was weeping over her ruined history project.

"I worked...so hard on this..." Cassie sobbed, completely forgetting her stolen necklace.

Vanessa sighed. "I know." She assisted her BFF up and led her into the nearby girl's bathroom. Pulling a couple paper towels from the dispenser, she wet them in the sink and carefully dabbed away Cassie's tears. "Look, let's go to the principal's office and explain what happened. They can't get away with this!"

"No!" Cassie protested. She whimpered. "You know Principal Davis won't do anything. She'd rather let students get tormented than miss out on the rich parents paying their kids' tuition at this school."

Sadly, Vanessa had to admit she was right. Saint Elias had no structure or consistency when it came to zero tolerance for bullying. She just had to accept that.

After gaining her composure for a few minutes, Cassie wiped her face and pretended to act normal. "I'll think up an excuse for history class, like I accidentally tripped and dropped by project. He'll understand."

"Yeah," her best friend muttered. "But this still sucks that we're letting Evie off the hook."

"I know," sighed Cassie. "It's my choice to pick and choose my battles."

Vanessa snorted. "Then, you should fight this one. You shouldn't allow them to treat you this way!"

Cassie looked at her appearance in the bathroom mirror. Her, curly dark hair was a mess. Her blues eyes were red and puffy, and she just seemed so ordinary.

"It's funny," she noted. "Nubia told me my strength is my greatest power."

"Maybe, you should follow her advice." Vanessa pointed out.

The school bell rang for the first period, as the two girls hurried out the bathroom and on to class. Cassie rushed outside to gather her broken diorama, in the hope, that her presentation still would go well.

Despite everything, she was determined to have a good day.

\----------------------------------------------

_Titans Headquarters_

_San Francisco_

Carrying a basket of fresh laundry from the dryer, Dawn Granger observed her fellow teammate, Rose Wilson, sitting cross-legged in a tank top and yoga pants on top of the kitchen counter with a bowl popcorn in her lap, with both eyes completely shut.

Dawn wondered if this was a meditative strategy her evil father, Slade, taught her. She did not want to know. After defeating the supervillain, Slade Wilson had been sent to Haven Security Village, a specialize maximum penitentiary, which housed meta-humans like him.

Music played in the background; Dawn shifted her focus to the vintage record player, spinning a copy of the Pet Shop Boys and their hit _West End Girls_. She sighed.

"I kind of like it."

Kory Anders sauntered into the room, wearing a skin-tight magenta dress and black thigh high boots. Her flaming, red hair accentuated her outfit as the layers of curls and straightened locks made her look sleek and sexy.

"It's not Donna Summer, but it's catchy."

"Why is with you and disco?" Dawn snickered.

"It's fun. It's funk," Kori explained. The alien princess stated. "Besides, Tamaran wasn't very big on celebratory festivities. I'm making up for lost time. Give me some Sister Sledge, K C and the Sunshine Band, and the Jackson 5!" She did a hip dance and snapped her fingers.

"Personally, I'm a honky-tonk girl." Dawn pointed out.

Kory scowled. "Country sucks."

"No, it doesn't!"

The voice came from Rose, who suddenly opened her eyes. She shut off the record player.

"You certainly woke up fast." Kory noted.

"Sorry," Rose apologized. "Spending quality time with my brother, Jericho."

The two ladies remembered Jericho Wilson. Slade's son had the meta-human ability of body possession and after his father murdered his physical form, he found his consciousness trapped inside the man he despised. It was only during the final battle with Deathstroke that Rose was able to free her half-sibling and transfer his spirit into her. Now the two occupy the same physical form.

"Oh, and he says hi!" Rose added. "And that his two favorite country artists are Reba McIntyre and Dolly Parton.

"Can't argue with that." Dawn commented.

Kory shook her head. "It's not weird sharing a body with your brother?"

Rose placed the bowl of popcorn aside and got off the counter. "You get use to it. It's not any weirder than discovering that your father is a dangerous sociopathic killer for hire."

"Point taken." Kory nodded. "I'm not sure if years of therapy can ever cure that." She paused at the thought. "Then again, my family is pretty fucked up."

Dawn placed the laundry basket down. "You never mention your family."

"It's complicated." Kory answered sadly.

Rose interrupted the conversation. "Speaking of family, how long are Dick and the guys going to be out on this camping trip?"

"A week." Dawn explained. "He wanted a chance for all the boys to male bond, you know, after everything that has happened."

The team recalled their fallen teammate, Donna Troy. The sacrifice she made, saving the lives of everyone at the amusement park devastated the group. Then there is the loss of their additional member, Rachel, who accompanied her body to Themyscira to better understand her powers and to control the darkness inside her. Losing both teammates brought a somber feeling into the Titans.

Their leader, Dick Grayson, thought it best to take a break as they needed to reform and reorganize.

Rose tilted her head. "I never pictured Dick as the outdoorsy type."

"Hank has a cabin out in Big Bear." Dawn informed her. "It's secluded and it'll give a chance for Conner and Gar to control their abilities. I trust Dick and Hank will be great teachers."

"If they don't kill each other first." Rose rolled her eyes.

Kory glared at her.

"What?" Slade's daughter shrugged. "You know we were all thinking it."

"I'm sure the boys will behave themselves." Dawn said, picking up her laundry basket. "This will teach them a lesson on cooperation. As for the ladies of Titans," her voice addressed her other two companions. "Kory hates camping. You're too rebellious to follow rules, Rose. And me?"

"Are a pillar of sunshine and building confidence?" Rose groaned.

"I was going to say that I've had my fill of testosterone already." Dawn pointed out. "I need a break." She carried her basket of laundry to her room.

"Then it's settled." Kory called out. "It's Girls Week. No men. No testosterone. Just plain estrogen!" She clapped her hands. "What should we do first?"

"There's a new pub that just opened around the corner." Rose suggested.

"You're underage!" Dawn clucked, coming out of her room.

"Male strip club?" Kory offered.

"No!" Dawn protested, still looking at Rose.

"Gee, you're no fun!" Rose frowned.

Just then, the monitors signaled someone near the elevator doors of the buildings lobby. The trio crossed to the computers to see a woman in a large overcoat wearing a hood. She pressed the intercom.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Anyone there?"

Still no response.

"Look, I know Dick Grayson. I need his help."

"Should we answer it?" Rose asked.

Dawn agreed and replied to the person downstairs.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Dick Grayson." The woman responded. "I know he's Robin."

The ladies hesitated.

"He knows Dick is Robin." Kory noted. "Should we trust her?"

"I don't know." Dawn paused. "But we should let her up. It might be important."

Rose agreed. "Be prepared for anything."

The trio nodded. They prepared themselves.

Rose grabbed a kitchen knife and hid it behind her back. Dawn, a frying pan. Kory, her _starfire_ fingers.

They let the strange woman up the elevator.

A few minutes later the doors opened. The mysterious woman in the overcoat and hood stepped outside of the elevator to see the three female Titans, each exhibiting a fighting stance.

"Whoa!" The woman said calmly. "I come in peace. She pulled down her hood to reveal long black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at each of them.

"My name is Zatanna Zatara. I'm a friend of Dick and Bruce Wayne. And I need you help!"


	3. Bell, Bite, and Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna enlists the aid of the Titans and something sinister stalks the teens of Gateway City.

_The Sandsmark Mansion_

_Gateway City, CA_

Cassie twirled her pasta, not making a sound, while Nubia and Ferdinand sat with her at the kitchen counter enjoying the Italian meal Ferdinand prepared.

"You seem rather quiet, Cassie." Nubia noted, sipping her glass of wine. "How did your presentation go?"

"Fine." Cassie sighed. "I got an A-."

"That's great!" Ferdinand exclaimed, slipping a noodle into his lips. "You were worried for nothing."

Still, Nubia could sense something was bothering her. "Then, why so down? You worked hard on that diorama model. You should be proud. Is the school keeping it on display?"

Cassie shook her head. "It...got messed up when I accidentally dropped it." She managed to lie.

Her nanny exhaled. "I'm sorry. I know you gave your all into this presentation. Did you teacher dock you a few points?"

Cassie slowly nodded. "It would have been an A+, but I didn't have a visual model to showcase my work."

"It's still an A, nonetheless." Nubia pointed, looking at the situation with optimism. "Maybe, we can talk with your teacher...."

Her eyes focused on the young girl's bare neck. "Cassie, where is your necklace?"

Panicked, the teenager had forgotten about Evie taking her pendant.

"I...I...I must have lost it," she stammered. "I think I set it down somewhere..."

Nubia could see through her lies. "Cassie, that is not like you. I know you're responsible. What is really going on?"

Stuck between a rock and hard place, the teenager knew she could not keep up with the falsehood. Adjusting her glasses, she inhaled a breath and revealed all. She told Nubia and Ferdinand about the constant bullying by Evie Hansen and her friends. Their intentional destruction of her project and Evie topping off her humiliation by stealing her necklace. She unloaded everything as tears welled up in her eyes, fogging her spectacles.

Ferdinand reached his muscular arm around her and embraced her. "There, there, little one. It's all right."

She appreciated the support, while she wiped away her tears.

"No, it isn't!" Nubia snapped. She pounded her fist on the counter, causing all the plates to topple and her wine glass to spill its contents. Adrenalin must have been pumping inside her nanny's veins because Cassie never saw her caretaker this strong or this enraged.

"This is unacceptable! Why kind of principal runs a school where she allows the bullying and theft of student's personal possessions to happen? Helena Sandsmark donates thousands of dollars to this institution and it's going to waste! Tomorrow, I'm going to march down to this Principal Mavis's office and give her a piece of my mind!"

"Nubia! No!" Cassie protested. "It's only going to make things worse! Just let it go, please!" She pleaded. "I can handle the bullying. You always told me my strength is my greatest power. You taught me to roll with the punches. I've been fine so far. Please, let me deal with this."

Her nanny gripped the sides of the kitchen counter to calm herself. "Very well, Cassandra. I've raised you to make proper judgments on your behalf, so I will trust you will do the same in this situation. For now, I will not interfere." Cassie seemed relieved. "However, if this Evie Hansen wishes to engage in combat, I'm more that prepared to get you ready for battle."

"Uh, thanks?" The teenager replied confused by her caretaker's choice of words. "So, you're not angry about the necklace?"

"Disappointed, certainly." Nubia stated. "But these special charms have a way of finding their true owner. I'm not concerned."

Surprised by her nanny's statement, Cassie returned to eating her dinner.

"Perhaps, this is a good time to re-evaluate your studies," noted Nubia. "I've coddled you way too long, Cassie. It's time that you learned to defend yourself with some proper training."

"Proper training?" Cassie raised her eyebrows, unsure what the woman was trying to say.

"The world of Man is an ugly place, Cassandra." Nubia began. "It's dangerous and deadly and a woman needs to protect herself from such unexpected threats. Beginning tomorrow, Ferdinand and I will start your training in the backyard afterschool."

Cassie almost choked on her pasta. "Training? Are we talking self-defense?"

"Defense. Offense." Nubia explained. "Attack. Martial arts. All the necessary things a woman requires to become a warrior."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Warrior? Are we going to war?"

"We're always at war, little one." Ferdinand grimaced. "It's best that we prepare now."

"But..."

"Enough!" Nubia interrupted her protest. "We will proceed with your training tomorrow."

This time, Cassie did not say anything.

\--------------------------------------------

_Titans Headquarters_

_San Francisco, CA_

Dawn, Kory, and Rose eyed the mysterious woman named Zatanna Zatara suspiciously in their living room. Apparently, she knew both Dick and Bruce Wayne, but so did a lot of people.

"How do you know, Dick?" Dawn probed the stranger.

"We worked on several missions together," Zatanna explained. "Particularly, ones in the realm of the unexplained. I also know that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

The trio looked at each other in surprise. Not many knew the Gotham vigilante's secret identity.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble." Zatanna continued. "I just need help on a case I'm working on and Dick and Bruce are the only ones that have the skill set to assist me."

"Yeah, you've got a long wait." Kory replied bluntly. "Dick and Bruce are out of town. You're out of luck."

Dawn nodded. "It's true. Dick's gone and Bruce, I understand, was called away on a situation in Moldavia."

"Fuck!" Zatanna gritted her teeth.

Rose took the initiative. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Kory and Dawn stared at their younger teammate, who ignored them.

"We're Titans, right?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Heroes. It's our job to protect the world."

Her fellow teammates had to admit she was right. They, at least, had to put forth an effort.

Zatanna folded her hands. "I appreciate the assistance, but this is a job that might be beyond your scope of expertise."

"Lady," Kory clucked her tongue, insulted by her remark. "I'm an alien who shoots fire. Dawn is an expert martial artist and you've got Deathstroke's daughter over there." She pointed at Rose, who waved. "I think we can handle it."

"This is much bigger than taking down muggers, rapists, and drug dealers." Zatanna added. "We're dealing with the paranormal; magic."

"Listen, Zatanna," Dawn said calmly. "We've handled things that were out of this world. We eliminated a demon called Trigon. I'm sure we can handle this incoming threat."

"In other words," Rose jumped in. "We are all you've got. Take it or leave it."

Zatanna exhaled. "Very well, your reputation for defeating the demon Trigon precedes you. Be aware, this is a dangerous mission."

Kory laughed. "Danger is our middle name. What's the story?"

At this point, their new guest began to reveal everything.

"Before I get to that, let me explain who am. I come from a long of magic users, beginning with my great-grandfather, to my grandfather, to my father, brother and anyone who carries the Zatara name. We've been called everything from wizard to witch to sorcerer and, now magician."

"You practice magic?" Dawn asked. "You're like our friend, Rachel?"

"Yes," nodded Zatanna. "Except, I'm human where Rachel Roth was born the daughter of a demon."

Taken aback, the Titan women were surprised by how much this stranger knew about their former teammate.

"We've been keeping tabs on her." Zatanna added. "We keep files on all things supernatural."

Kory cocked her head. "Who's we?"

The mystery woman continued. "The IADC. The Inter-Agency Defense Command. We're a covert special ops group of the CIA. I was recruited into their specialized paranormal investigations division."

"So, you're a field agent?" Kory questioned.

"Agent Zatanna Zatara." The field operative replied. "I help gather intelligence on all things other-worldly and unexplained, like your friend Rachel and her father, Trigon. Our job is to immobilize these threats and to ensure the safety of the planet."

Dawn jumped in. "Does that include locking people, like Rachel, away?" She addressed Zatanna. "Because they pose a threat?"

"Only if necessary." The agent said directly. "I'm not going to sugarcoat things, but there is good magic and evil magic. It's only when the world might possibly end, like now, that the IADC intervenes."

"And what is this all-consuming threat that we're supposed to be afraid of?" Rose probed the operative.

"It's called, the Seal of Zalmoxis." Zatanna informed them. "Long ago, an ancient sorcerer named Zalmoxis created a seal to trap an-consuming evil from entering this world. Once this evil was banished to the underworld, Zalmoxis broke the seal into four parts, or four shards, and scattered them around the world. If ever the four pieces were put back together, the evil that was trapped could escape and wreak havoc upon the planet."

Rose twisted her lips. "Why are these threats never easy?"

"Last night," Zatanna continued. "One of our fellow operatives learned about a group trying to find a piece of the shard hidden at the Detroit Historical Museum in Chicago. They managed to steal the first part, leaving the other three yet to be found. I need a team to help me retrieve the shards, in order to prevent a catastrophe."

"Count me in." Rose volunteered, standing up straight. "I don't know about the rest of you."

"I'm coming too." Dawn offered.

"Fine," groaned Kory. "Ladies' choice."

"One thing, though." Rose remarked. "Since you're criticizing our skills, how do we know you're capable of handling this supposed threat?"

Zatanna grinned. She walked toward the center of the room, rolled up her sleeves, extended her arms out, while her palms pointed toward the opposite ends of the seating area.

She then echoed an incantation.

"No' Itator O' danrot!"

Suddenly, the floor shook spilling the bowl of popcorn on the kitchen counter by Rose. The sofa, the coffee table, and the lamp levitated off the ground and flew toward the sorceress, but instead of hitting her they stopped in midair and began spinning around.

Round and round, the furniture went, first slowly, then picking up the pace. Rapidly, the large objects moved, gathering a large gust of wind as it blew other items around the room. This continued until everything around Zatanna become one big swirl.

"Okay! We get it!" Dawn called out. Her blonde hair violently lashed around her face. "You're perfectly capable! You can stop now!"

Zatanna smirked.

"Hg' Uone!"

As instantly as it came, the wind stopped. The furniture crashed to the floor in one big heap and the room looked like a tornado had blown through it, which technically, it did.

Zatanna pulled a strand of her black hair back and folded her arms triumphantly.

"Any questions?"

"Point taken." Kory noted. "Where do we start?"

"There is contact here in San Francisco." The sorceress revealed. "We'll start the investigation there."

"Titans! Go!" Rose announced to her teammates.

The ladies went to gather their things.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_Herald State Park_

_Gateway City, CA_

10:00 P.M.

Herald State Park is a large municipal park at the eastern end of the Gateway City, California inland valley area. Boasting approximately 4400 acres of land, it is known for its large wooded area, vast hiking trails, and picturesque mountain landscapes.

It is also known for its popular makeout spot for hormonal teenagers.

The secluded parking lot on the far end of Herald Park housed Brick Taylor's pick-up truck, as neither a maintenance man, nor even a park ranger came anywhere near the vehicle this late at night. With no one around, the truck rocked back and forth, gathering steam inside the windows and the sounds of rambunctious teenagers filled the silent void.

Brick Taylor zipped up his jeans while his companion, Evie Hansen, straightened her half-opened dress.

The mean girl leaned in for a kiss but was denied. Undeterred, she fixed her blonde hair and turned to the quarterback.

"I guess this means we're dating." Evie smiled confidently. "Should we start telling everyone at school that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?

Brick stared at the rearview mirror to check his hair.

Evie continued. "Since we're together now, you can let your friends know that I'll be sitting at the senior table."

Again, the quarterback ignored her.

"Hey!" The teen girl snapped. "Are you even listening to me?

"What?" Brick shrugged.

"I'm asking you a question!" She gritted her teeth. "You asked me out on this date! The least you can do is talk to me!"

"I'm busy." The quarterback defended. "I've got a lot on my mind!"

"And I don't?" Evie accused. "I'm just as important! Even more so!"

"Whatever." Brick said nonchalantly. He opened the driver's side to get out.

"Where are you going?" The mean girl demanded.

"I've got to take a leak!" He said. "I can do that, can't I?" He slammed the car door and disappeared into the parking lot.

Angrily, Evie hit the passenger side window with her fist. "Asshole!"

She never understood why guys had be such complete jerks after sex. A woman's beauty and body were her power. This was something her mother taught her. That is how she landed her father, a rich real estate mogul, by seducing him, marrying him, and producing children. Now, her mother had a cushy position as a wealthy socialite and spent her days shopping, having spa treatments, and vacationing in exotic locales. It was the American Dream.

High school was a still a different story. Evie knew she had to build her reputation starting freshman year. She manipulated the weak minded by recruiting the passive Anna Trellis and the lonely Molly Montgomery to be her unwitting pawns and exert her dominance over those she saw as her threat, particularly Cassie Sandsmark.

She hated that girl. She was smart, well-respected among the teachers and staff of Saint Elias, and had something that Evie craved. A family.

Sure, Cassie's mother worked overseas a lot, but she was constantly cared for and supported by the servants of her household. In short, they were a loving, adoptive family.

Evie had none of those things. Her father worked from home and barely saw her. Her mother ignored her. Her siblings had their own issues and, as far as the servants were concerned, they were not paid to handle or raise her or offer any soothing words of advice. Even at a young age, Evie knew the only person she could rely on was herself.

That is why she concocted a strategy to secure her queen bee status at school. She would seduce the senior quarterback, Brick Taylor, which would upgrade her level of popularity at Saint Elias. Then, she would orchestrate a coup on ensuring that all major social festivities at the school were controlled by her. Finally, she would use her manipulative tactics to generate and maintain the highest GPA to win the valedictorian slot when she graduated. Everything appeared to go be going to plan.

Except for one thing. Cassandra Sandsmark.

This frizzy, dark-haired, plain looking, eyeglass wearing nobody was getting in her way. Her brains and practical attitude just rubbed Evie the wrong way and this girl needed to be taken down a peg. She looked at Cassie's scores and saw that she was rising fast in the freshman academic system; she needed to make sure that was not going to happen.

She was determined to sabotage her at any cost. Ruining Cassie's diorama project was just the beginning.

Evie glanced at the rearview mirror to see the gold W necklace she stole from her intended target around her neck. The mysterious insignia looked a bit weird, but she relished in the first triumph over her rival.

She was going to destroy Cassie Sandsmark, one way or another.

\--------------------------------------------------

Brick Taylor jiggled with the men's bathroom door handle. The public restrooms at the park were closed for the night.

"Shit!"

With no other options, and seeing how no one was around, he hiked into the nearby trees to relieve himself.

He began doing his business, regretting taking out Evie Hansen. The freshman girl annoyed him. The only reason he went out with her is because his ex-girlfriend refused to put out and all his buddies mentioned how "easy" Evie Hansen was. They were not wrong. The mean girl certainly was no virgin.

Now he was struck listening to her immature prattle on the pretense that they were dating, and he had to play the game in order to get into her pants, which he did. However, that was all over. He would take the girl home and dump her tomorrow morning. Everything was done and finished.

That was his game plan.

He finished peeing, zipped up, and made the trek back to his truck. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Hmm, must a rabbit or a squirrel. He thought to himself. He walked a few paces and listened as the rustling got closer. Then, he made the mistake of turning around.

A large, shadowy figure with glowing eyes growled from the foliage. Brick screamed, picked up his heels and began running. The creature trailed in pursuit. Unfortunately, the darkness proved to be his detriment as all the trees and plants surrounded him, causing him to become lost and disoriented.

He sprinted through another set trees, far from the main trail. His heart raced furiously. All he needed to do was find a way back to the parking lot, get into his truck, and drive away. He noticed a clearing, where the trail connected. That was his ticket home. He darted for it.

The path was only a few feet away. Brick was sure he could make it. He was wrong. The creature grabbed him from behind and dragged him back into the woods.

All that could be heard was the agonizing screams of flesh being torn.

\------------------------------------------------

In her rearview mirror, Evie reapplied her lip gloss. What is taking him so long? She said to herself. The golden W of Cassie's necklace began to glow in the moonlight. Weird. She remarked, observing the pendant in the mirror.

She brushed her blonde hair with her hands, when she noticed a pair of glowing eyes and something dark and large staring at her from the passenger side of her window. Immediately, she screamed.

Suddenly, the glass exploded. Shards flew everywhere as a hairy arm and sharp claws slashed at her from inside the truck. Evie scrambled across the seat to the driver's side, managed to open the door, and slid out on to the ground. The monster leaped on top of the truck, roared and set its sights on the freshman girl.

Still in a panic, Evie picked herself up and screamed for help, but no one heard her in the dead of night. She ran into the woods, hoping the plants and trees would conceal her but the creature hunted her with ease as everything around her whipped across her face and body.

She continued forward with the monster in pursuit. She was determined to get away, but she failed to see the large root of a huge tree nearby in her path. Her foot caught the obstacle, causing her to trip and fall.

The W from the golden pendant began to glow and flash around Evie's neck, as she wept and pleaded toward the monster.

The thing roared violently and lunged.

Another echo of bloodcurdling screams could be heard all around, but nobody responded.


	4. I Put a Spell on You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a tragedy affects the students of Saint Elias, while Zatanna and the Titans search for their first clue.

_450 BC_

_The Dacian Kingdom_

_Galina spun in circles around the temple as she recited the five lessons of goodness, her father taught her._

_"Kindness"_

_"Compassion."_

_"Virtue"_

_"Faith."_

_She still was missing one._

_"Kindness"_

_"Compassion._

_"Virtue"_

_"Faith."_

_The last one kept escaping her. She scratched her head._

_"Why can't I remember the last one?_

_She shrugged her shoulders, pulled up her skirts, and race toward the other end of the temple._

_Galina loved playing around her father's workstation, picking up bottles of herbs to make potions, and perusing scrolls full of mysterious and wonderous incantations and spells. She had hoped to follow in Zalmoxis's footsteps._

_Grabbing a bottle of unknown ingredients, the girl of ten shook it in her hand and raised it to the heavens._

_"I wish for swarm of butterflies!" She commanded._

_Her words bounced off the walls of the temple, but nothing happened. No spark. No energy._

_No magic._

_Nothing._

_Galina pouted._

_"I wish for a swarm of butterflies!" She demanded again. Her hands gripped the bottle even tighter, rocking the contents more furiously, in the hopes the magic would work._

_Sadly, it did not._

_Slowly, she set back the bottle in its place and marched around the building in frustration._

_"I'll never get do to magic!" She whined._

_Not true child...._

_Galina looked around the temple. She wanted to know where the voice was coming from._

_"Who is that? Papa?" She called out._

_Silence. Then, a whispering voice appeared._

_Follow my voice, child..._

_Standing straight up, she listened closely to the humming sound. She meandered to the corner of the room to see the potted plant, move just slightly._

_"Tree, is that you?" She asked._

_Yes...._

_"Father, did say you were magical." Galina remarked. "Can you teach me magic?"_

_Certainly...but first..._

_Galina's ears listened closely. "Yes?"_

_Pledge your fealty to me..._

_Galina nodded._

_"I swear my allegiance to you, tree!"_

\-------------------------------------------------

_The Sandsmark Mansion_

_Gateway City, California_

6:00 A.M.

Once again, the alarm rang. Sleepy-eyed and exhausted, Cassie yawned, reached over and turned off the annoying clock on her nightstand. She grabbed her glasses to see better only to see something shiny placed underneath.

It was her W necklace.

Nubia must have gotten it back somehow from Evie. Placing the pendant in the palm of her hand, she noticed that the broken chain was reattached perfectly, but it was the weird red streak across the surface that marred the beautiful piece of jewelry. She jumped out of bed to her bathroom and washed off the stain. Thankfully, it came off.

Carefully placing the pendant near the sink, Cassie showered and dressed, and prepared for another day of school.

Ferdinand greeted her at the kitchen counter with bacon, eggs, and toast ready with a side of orange juice as she sat down to chomp on her breakfast.

"You seem famished." The chef laughed. "This is good because we have a rigorous workout planned afterschool."

Cassie suddenly remembered the defense lessons that Nubia and Ferdinand were setting her up for. She still was not sure the reasoning behind it, but she was certainly not looking forward to it.

"Don't forget, Cassandra." Nubia reminded her, entering the kitchen, dressed in an impeccable tailored suit. "Your training starts today." The teenager said nothing and continued to eat her eggs. Her nanny glanced at the extra accessory on her school uniform and smiled. "You got your necklace back. Excellent."

Touching her pendant, Cassie nodded. "Was this your doing? Did you get it back from Evie? If you did, thank you."

"Nonsense." Nubia stated. "I did nothing of the sort. Like I said, these charms always find a way back to its original owner."

Somehow, the teenager did not believe her. She finished her plate as Nubia sipped her coffee and gestured to the young girl.

"Now it's off to school. Let's not keep that waiting."

\-----------------------------------------------------

_Saint Elias Academy_

Vanessa greeted her the moment she entered the hallway. A somber, melancholiac tone filled the atmosphere of the room. Cassie observed a brown-haired cheerleader sobbing on the far end of the lockers, as her group of friends attempted to console her.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked Vanessa. "Who is that?

Vanessa pulled her best friend into the girl's bathroom. Once inside, she spilled all.

"Didn't you hear?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Hear what?

Vanessa exhaled. "Brick Taylor and Evie Hansen are dead!"

The teenager gasped.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the two went parking at Herald Park, late last night." Vanessa began.

"Why so late?" Cassie wondered. "The park shuts down at six."

Her best friend rolled her eyes. "Because, you know?" She gestured.

Cassie did not take the hint. "You know, what?"

Vanessa clucked her tongue. "To hook-up. Jeez, Cassie, you're so naïve. Herald Park at night is the perfect makeout spot for teens and more. Everybody knows that!"

The teenager shook her head. "I didn't."

Her best friend sighed. "Anyway, I guess the pair decided to do it in the woods, because their bodies were found mauled in the woods by some wild animal. Maybe it was a bear or a mountain lion? That is so crazy!"

Cassie covered her mouth in shock. "That is horrible!"

Vanessa agreed. "I know. And Brick's ex, the girl who was crying, Stephanie Bennett, is taking it pretty hard. I mean, your boyfriend dumps you for a freshman and then he becomes kibble for some coyote or wolf? That's pretty fucked up."

The flush from two stalls caught their attention as two sobbing girls exited from the toilets. Anna Trellis and Molly Montgomery looked red and puffy, as they glared at Vanessa and Cassie.

"Don't talk about Evie and her boyfriend like that!" Anna hissed between sobs. "They were in love!"

"More like in lust," Vanessa snorted. "Then again, I heard Evie got around. Even the football team had a nickname for her. Easy Evie..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Molly snapped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DIDN'T KNOW EVIE! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER AT ALL!"

Vanessa shot a wicked grin. "I knew she was a Grade A Bitch! Now she's leftovers for a couple of squirrels and rabbits!"

Furious, Molly slapped her and ran outside of the restroom, followed by a distraught Anna. Vanessa shook off the sting of the slap as she massaged her face.

"Wow, that stung!" She remarked.

Cassie placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Well, you did say something cruel about their dead friend. Let's not stoop to their level."

"But what about all the times they bullied you?" Vanessa pointed out.

"It's not worth it." Her best friend sighed. "Why don't we be the bigger person?"

"You're right," Vanessa agreed. "I'm sorry."

Cassie shrugged. "It's not me you should apologize to."

"Maybe later." Vanessa muttered. Cassie was not sure if she would keep that promise.

"On a happier but weirder note," the Sandsmark teen, revealed. "Nubia and Ferdinand are teaching me self-defense techniques when I get home today."

"No way!" Her BFF giggled. "Are they afraid a huge bear or mountain lion is going to attack you? Or better yet, the Chupacabra?"

"I don't know," giggled Cassie. "They just felt need to keep me extra safe. That is why I want you to come for moral support."

"Are you kidding?" Vanessa laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Cassie flinched. "You seem way too excited over this."

Her BFF snorted. "And a miss a chance to videotape you falling on your face? I'm there!"

"Gee, thanks, bestie." The teenager groaned.

Vanessa reached over to hug her best friend. "That's what friends are for!"

The pair left the restroom and headed for class when an announcement was made over the speaker.

"Attention students, this is Principal Mavis. As many of you are aware, we lost two students last night due to an unfortunate accident, senior Brick Taylor and freshman Evie Hansen. These students were shining examples of Saint Elias and what this academy had to offer before tragedy struck them down. Furthermore, they were well-liked and supported by their peers at this school, which might be difficult for some of our students and might interfere with their learning."

"Since Saint Elias has never closed its doors, we will continue our classes as normal, but we extend the assistance of our teachers and counseling staff to aid students who having difficulties adjusting at this time. Please refer to our faculty and staff for further inquiries."

"Gee, she's all heart." Vanessa curled her mouth, in response to Principal Mavis's suggestion. "Members of your student body dies, and you tell everyone to get over it."

Cassie exhaled. "Like I said, our school is disorganized and inconsistent. What else is new?"

And with that, the school bell rang, signifying that they needed to get to class.

\----------------------------------------------------

_The Wyrd Fortune House_

_San Francisco, California_

Trying to find parking in the Bay Area is always an issue, but the Titan ladies managed to secure a spot near Chinatown to meet with their first contact. Zatanna asked the ladies to dress themselves in civilian clothes, so that they would not draw attention to themselves, while they kept their gear and weapons in the trunk of the SUV that the IADC provided.

Not to look too conspicuous, Dawn wore a flannel shirt and jeans as did Rose, who opted for a tee, denim and a hoodie. Zatanna and Kory were another story. Dressed professionally in a dark suit, Zatanna looked every inch as a government agent, while, Kory opted for something flashy in her sparkly magenta top, black leggings, and high heeled boots. She paired that with a leather jacket and royal jewelry and watched as the car pulled near a Victorian house nearby.

From the outside, the historical structure seemed innocent enough. Influenced by a Gothic Revival, the architecture featured pointed, projected porches, bay windows, and roofed with slated tiles. Brick and stone surrounded the structure as a small gate encompassed the entire footage of the estate. The sign Wyrd Fortune House stood in front of the entrance, allowing customers a reason to come in.

"Is this it?" Dawn asked the agent.

Zatanna nodded. "Don't be fooled by the mystique. The sisters that own this establishment are very powerful seers with all sorts of mystical information."

"If you say so," Kory remarked. "Hopefully, it can give us a lead."

The bell dinged as they entered the shop. From the outside, the house looked small and cramped but inside, it was quite misleading. The foyer led to an enormous room, where several old couches, antique tables, and bookshelves gathered around one large round table. Shelves full of strange objects, mystical items, and bizarre knickknacks line the walls and every nook and cranny of the open shelves nearby. Exotic tapestries adorned the ceiling while a row of paintings hung in various places around the space. It was quite unique.

Rose even seemed impress. "Wow! Look at this place!"

"Tea?"

The voice came from three women, each exiting from what appeared to be the kitchen, as they formed one uniformed line. Each ranged from young to old, with the youngest carrying the tea tray, while trying to maneuver her way to the round table. Strangely enough, each of the ladies felt around for the furniture, to which the Titan members noticed their sunglasses and realized that they were all blind.

"Here, let me help with that," Dawn offered to the youngest as she set the tea tray and cups on the table down.

"Thank you," said the mysterious, youthful woman, who then proceeded to take a seat at the ride side of the table.

The middle-aged woman took the seat at the center and fumbled with the tea kettle as she managed to pour all four cups for their guests. She then offered the beverages to the Titan women. "Please help yourself."

Zatanna went first and took a sip, while the other three took a cup and politely drank.

The last of the blind women, the elderly one, limped with her cane to the left side of the table and waiting for everyone to finish their drinks.

"Now, that we've offered you drink," said the older woman. "State your business."

Zatanna went first. "Greetings Gray Sisters. I am Agent Zatanna Zatara of the IADC."

"Zatara," the middle woman declared. "We know of your father. He was a renown magic user."

"Thank you," Zatanna nodded. "I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that..."

"It's a shame that he is lost to us," said the younger woman at the table. "I can't begin to fathom your tragic loss."

The sorceress sighed. "I appreciate the sympathy, but my focus right now is on..."

"The Zalmoxis Shard." The oldest announced. "We're well aware of the artifact in question."

Impatiently, Kory clucked her tongue. "Then, tell us where to find it so you're not wasting our time!"

"Kory, please." Zatanna pleaded. "Let me handle it." She turned to the blind women. "I apologize, Sisters. I offer you a gift, in exchange, for whatever information you can give me on the shard."

The middle sister chuckled. "In due time, Zatanna Zatara, but first you must allow your friends the pleasure of having us do reading for them."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Really? I don't believe in all this fortune telling bullshit."

The younger sister grinned. "This bullshit, as you say, might lead you on the right path to what you seek."

"Just humor us," the middle sister suggested.

Zatanna signaled to her fellow Titans and waited for their response.

Dawn exhaled. "Fine, I'll go first."

She sat in front of the trio, as the blind women shuffled tarot cards, each taking part of the deck cutting it in half, and then reshuffling again. Then with magic, the cards flipped themselves right-side up, facing the blonde Titan.

"You feel guilt over the passing of your mother." The younger sister stated.

"And the years of abuse by your father," the middle sister started. "Has convince you that there is a better way. Your persona as Dove allows you to provide justice and retribution who prey on the innocent."

"But your path will always be fraught with struggles," noted the oldest. "Fear not, stay true to your convictions and weather the storms ahead and you will find your redemption and salvation."

Dawn pondered their words for a minute. Unsure about the cryptic readings, she shrugged shoulders and turned to Rose.

"Your turn."

With confidence, Rose took a seat.

"You fear the blood of your father." The younger sister declared.

"You are your brother's keeper." The middle sibling read.

It was the oldest to conclude. "Fear not, Rose Wilson. You will be of one mind soon. You will forge your own path."

Satisfied with her reading, Rose turned to a skeptical Kory.

"Let's get this over with." The alien princess announced. She took her turn at the seat.

The cards swayed back and forth. Then they turned right-side up in front of Kory.

The youngest sister read. "You are regal, but you deny your lineage."

The middle woman added to her reading. "You limit yourself and your true potential. Hence, your gift appears to have left you when you need it most."

Finally, it was the oldest who finished the statement. "It's time, Kory Anders. You must accept yourself and, only then, can you truly ascend."

"Bullshit!" Kory snapped. She got up from the table. "Look, all this divination nonsense is getting us nowhere! Do you have anything useful to find this shard?"

The three blind women laughed, while the cards flipped left and right.

"Do not deny the Fates!" They decreed. "The cards tell all and foresee what is to come! We are the Gray Sisters, descended from the Graeae Witches of myths! Deino! Enyo! And Pemphredo! Cursed by blindness and forever observing the past, present, and future! Our visions are truth of what is to come!

Zatanna attempted to calm the three women and began reaching into her suit pocket. "Forgive us, dear Sisters, but I did promise a gift for your troubles." She opened her palm, showcasing a glassy white sphere. At the center, a glowing eyeball moved and observed everyone in the room. The sorceress opened her palm and allowed the object to float in their direction.

All three of the blind women removed their sunglasses, revealing disfigured, blank white eyes; a sign of the curse that befell them. The object glided within their reach as the youngest sister grabbed it first and placed in between her sightless face.

"Zalmoxis weeps for his lost child!" The youngest revealed, through the glowing eye. "His Seal is vengeance of the Great Evil that began this fate!"

Her middle sibling grabbed the sphere and placed it upon her face. "But the Seal is broken into four shards and scattered among the winds. Yet, one is discovered, while the others have yet to be sought!"

Lastly, the eldest snatched the eye. "You will find the second shard concealed in a place of wares, where pretty baubles are on display! Its keeper named Cleto hides in a galleria of sorts of the ancient Macedon's!"

"Is that it?" Kory questioned. "What about the last two shards?"

"That is still unknown to us!" The middle sister answered, clutching the eye. "You must seek that on your own!"

"But there is more," said the younger, pulling the eye to her. "You must find the girl destined for greatness. For what you have lost, you will find again. She is the key to defeating the Great Evil!"

Confused, Dawn interrogated the ladies. "Who is this girl? What is this key?"

Grabbing the eye for herself, the oldest one positioned the eyeball to her head. "Enough!" She hissed. "All that has been said, has been foretold! There is no more! Be gone!"

A flash of light blinded the Titans. They opened their eyes again to see that they had been transported in front of their SUV close to the Victorian house.

"I guess that's that," Rose scowled. "They weren't much help."

"Not quite," noted Zatanna. Working on a hunch, she pulled out her cellphone and began tapping a few keywords on Google. "Let see, the oldest sister mentioned galleria, wares, pretty baubles, and Macedon." It took a few minutes. "Aha! I think I've found it!"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Macedonian Jewelers at the San Francisco Galleria mall!"

"You think?" Kory wondered.

The IADC agent shrugged. "it's worth a shot."

"Let's go!" Dawn ordered.

They got in the SUV and drove off.


	5. Daggers are a Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie begins training and the Titans investigate a store in the mall.

_The Sandsmark Mansion_

_Gateway City, California_

Inside her bedroom, Cassie changed into a baggy cat sweatshirt, sweatpants, comfortable sneakers and made sure her glasses were securely fastened on her face. The W necklaced sparkled against the light, as she checked herself in the mirror, let out a sigh and headed downstairs to the backyard where her defense lessons were to begin.

Already, her best friend, Vanessa, sat crossed legged on the garden's retaining wall, waiting with her phone available to record her every humiliation.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Cassie groaned.

Her bestie laughed. "Naturally." She picked up her phone and pulled Cassie to her. "Selfie!" Shooting a smile, Vanessa snapped a picture, while the pair waited for the trainers to appear.

Ferdinand arrived first. Dressed in a fitted tank top and basketball shorts that showed off his muscular physique, he concealed all of it in a padded body shield, head gear, and groin protector. Both his hands were covered with boxing pads, as he gestured to Cassie with a nod.

"You ready, little one?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Cassie snorted.

Ferdinand tried to comfort the girl's anxiety with a brain game. "How about a riddle while we wait? Who is the sea monster that resided near the narrow channel opposite of Scylla?"

Cassie clucked. "Charybdis, duh!"

"I see, you've been keeping up with your Greek myths," said the chef proudly.

"I'd rather be doing that, than having to learn fighting maneuvers." She replied dryly.

Vanessa took in the Sandsmark cook's appearance and whispered to Cassie.

"Is it me?" She silently asked to best friend. "Or is Ferdinand a bit of a hottie?"

Cassie flinched. "Eww." She shook. "He's like my Dad. The man practically raised me!"

Vanessa raised her hands up. "Just saying. I mean, who knew Ferdinand was hiding a hunky bod underneath that kitchen apron!"

Cassie ignored her bestie's remark. She searched for Nubia, who had yet to make an appearance. It did not take long as the African woman looked stunning in a form-fitting black sports bra and matching yoga pants. Flawless skin and a well-toned body showed no sign that her nanny was a woman over forty. She was perfect. Even Ferdinand noticed as he tried to steal a glance at her but kept his composure. A twinge of jealousy gnawed at the teenager.

"Jesus!" Vanessa's mouth dropped. "Nubia looks amazing! How come your mom hires only beautiful people?"

"Who knows?" Cassie shrugged. "Stop making me feel bad about my self-esteem! Nubia and Ferdinand are like my parents! Let's not get hung up on looks!"

"Sorry." Vanessa apologized. She held up her phone and took another selfie.

"Okay, Cassandra," Nubia began. "I'm happy that you allowed Vanessa to accompany you in your training. Her recording of your flaws will help you improve on your fighting skills. Let us begin."

She directed her to the long patch of grass.

"The most basic thing to learn is how to disarm or bring down your opponent," Nubia pointed to Ferdinand, who ready with his protective padding. "The most common is the chest, by the sternum." She pointed to the chef. "The face." Then she directed her focus to other areas of the chef's body. "However, for men, the most obvious is the groin. I usually find that a hard punch or swift kick takes down any man."

Ferdinand, obviously, looked afraid.

"Do not worry, Ferdinand." The nanny reassured him. "I won't strike you there."

The chef inhaled, but only for a moment. Suddenly, Nubia leaped and struck the man at the base of his neck. Ferdinand went flying backwards into the grass. As for her nanny, she landed perfectly on to the ground.

"As you can see," Nubia stated. "The neck is another weak spot for your enemy. I'll also teach you how to grapple from behind so that you can incapacitate your foe with a chokehold."

Cassie and Vanessa cringed upon listening to Ferdinand groan.

"You doing okay, Ferdinand?" Cassie asked.

The chef gave a thumbs up.

"Walk it off!" Nubia ordered.

The Sandsmark cook panted as he managed to get up and prepared for the next lesson.

"Good." Nubia grinned. "Now that Ferdinand is ready. We will teach you basic punching techniques." The chef got his boxing pads ready as the nanny signaled for Cassie to follow.

"Wish me luck." The teenager said to Vanessa, who began recording on her cellphone.

"Remember, keep you thumbs tucked in." The caretaker said to her charge. "Your knuckles can cause quite some damage, but the base of your fist can cushion the blow. Now punch!"

Cassie took a clumsy fighting stance. She shot forward as Nubia instructed. Punching Ferdinand's pads forwards and backwards, left and write, then cross and uncross. Her nanny introduced her to the most basics of moves, but it was met by criticism each time by Nubia.

"Not a perfect strike, Cassandra." Her nanny commented. "Let's move on to defensive blocks. The limbs of your forearms deflect blows, as do the underarms, the shoulders, and you can use an elbow to strike back! Now defend yourself from my attacks!"

With her fingers still sore from boxing, Cassie tried to deflect Nubia's hand chopping blows. First up, then down. She got a bump on the nose. Next, came a spinning chop, which stung her underarms and shoulders. Finally, came an unexpected chop to her underside, which shot her on to the grass.

"Always anticipate your opponent's attacks," Nubia stated. "It could be a matter of life or death."

Her skin now red and bruised, Cassie scowled. "Are we done yet?"

Her nanny shook her head. "It's only been fifteen minutes. We still have an hour and forty-five to go. Now for we start with kicks."

Cassie groaned again, as Nubia made her do running jump kicks at Ferdinand. First, there was the leaping jump-kick. Then, the leaning side kick. Next, came a spinning screwdriver. Finally ending with an awkward roundhouse that ended up with her either on her belly, flat on her back, or down on her bottom spread-eagle and humiliated. As usual, Nubia critique her technique.

"Not bad." The caretaker commented. "There is always room for improvement." She turned to Vanessa. "Are you getting all of this on video?"

"Every shot." Cassie's bestie smirked. "I have enough footage here for American's Funniest Home Videos."

Cassie angrily mouthed to her best friend. "I hate you."

To which, Vanessa jokingly replied, "I love you."

The lesson ended with acrobats. From bumbling cartwheels, ungraceful backflips, and floundering somersaults, Cassie always managed to eat the pavement and proved with a mouthful of grass, dirt in her already frizzy hair, crooked glasses, and bumps and bruises all around her body. Nubia finally concluded with the final words.

"That is all for today, Cassandra. Well done. Tomorrow, we'll begin with staff and weapons training."

Both servants left to clean up, leaving a battered and exhausted Cassie lying on the ground, frustrated and angry. She slapped her forehead and bellowed.

"THIS SUCKS!"

Nearby Vanessa giggled. "At least you're ready to take on the world and maybe the Chupacabra!"

"If I live another day!" Cassie griped in response.

For now, she picked up herself and headed for a shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_The Galleria Shopping Complex_

_San Francisco, California_

Constructed during the 80's, the Galleria became the go-to center for retail consumers. With its multiple stores, a movie theatre, restaurants and high-end department stores, the shopping mall attracted everyone from the locals to the tourists visiting the Bay Area. At three stories tall, it was also the location to where the Titan women needed to investigate their next clue.

"Macedonian Jewelers. Third floor. G-10." Dawn read on the directory.

"It should be right at the center on that level." Zatanna pointed out.

They four ladies grabbed the nearby mall elevator and headed up. At the center of the third level, they located Macedonian Jewelers and entered the space.

The store appeared to be not busy apart from the two separate customers being serviced by the salesgirls at opposite ends of the jewelry counters. One wore a stylish trench coat and a wide brim hat as she chatted with the jewelry girl over a sapphire necklace. The other were an engaged couple, a muscular man and woman, in stylish suits as they chatted with their sales rep over wedding rings. They ignored the strange group of women entering, as they waited for a store employee to greet them.

One finally did. From the back room, an innocent looking, college girl came up from behind the counter to address them.

"Can I help you ladies?" She asked.

"Yes," said Kory, taking the initiative. "We're looking for someone named Cleto?"

"That's our store manager." The salesgirl explained. "She's in the back. I'll get her for you." She retreated, while the quartet waited and formulated a plan.

"Let me do all the talking," whispered Zatanna. "I don't want anyone else getting suspicious."

A squeal of delight came from the muscular woman, who embraced her equally fit fiancé as she tried on a huge diamond wedding band at the jewelry counter.

Rose seemed unimpressed. "Really, all that for a ring?"

"Well, you know what they say," Kory smiled. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

In a few minutes, a skinny woman in a work suit came out of the back room to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Cleto Reeves, the store manager here. My employee said you wanted to see me?"

Zatanna took the reins. "Yes, Ms. Reeves, my colleagues and I are looking for something very rare and very special. Something quite old. Ancient, in fact."

Cleto appeared impressed by their sales pitch. "We certainly have plenty of merchandise to choose from. Precious to semi-precious stones. Gold. Silver. Many of which are Mediterranean. What was your price point?"

Zatanna shook her head. "Oh no, we're looking for something much more specific, priceless in fact. Something within the Zalmoxis period?"

The sales manager turned pale. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Zatanna reached into her jacket and pulled out her wallet and credentials. "Agent Zatanna Zatara, with the IADC."

"Zatara?" Cleto muttered. "I knew of your father. He was a good man. How do I know I can trust you?"

The sorceress answered. "The Gray Sisters sent us here."

Cleto nodded. "Wait here," she whispered. She disappeared to the back and returned with a large box. Signaling to the four ladies to follow, they crowded near the corner of the entrance as the store manager removed the lid to reveal the contents inside.

It was a heavy piece of a large, stone quartz.

"Is this it?" Zatanna asked. "Is this the shard?"

Cleto nodded. "The shard is housed inside this mineral. Shatter the quartz and take it for yourself."

"Easier said, then done." Dawn remarked.

Rose's eyes drifted to the muscular woman and her fiancé as she politely placed the diamond ring back on to the glass jewelry counter. She then slipped her fingers into her suit pockets to pull out a pair of large metallic gloves. On the opposite side, her gaze quickly darted to the woman with the large brim hat and trench coat as she reached for something as well inside her jacket. Rose's eyes focused on the gun in her hand as she aimed it at her group of friends.

"Look out!" Deathstroke's daughter screamed. She grabbed Kory and Dawn and hit the floor.

Loud gunfire erupted inside the jewelry store, creating mass panic and frenzy within the mall. Everyone ran, crashing into one another, as they searched for the nearest exits to escape the oncoming melee. Emergency crews were called, as paramedics, police, and the fire department, rushed to the shopping center, while the security guards tried to keep calm and follow protocols to keep the patrons safe.

Inside Macedonian Jewelers, the trapped salesgirls ducked behind their jewelry counters for safety. Then, more shots rang out. This time hitting Cleto twice in the chest, causing the sales manager to fall back behind the glass counter. Bullets rained everywhere, leaving Zatanna to mutter an incantation to protect herself.

_"Dle'if Ec'rof!"_

Each shot repelled the invisible barrier, keeping the IADC operative protected by oncoming bullets.

Meanwhile, the muscular woman and her companion raced for the stone quartz, grabbed it during the chaos, bagged it, and tried to escape through the main entrance.

Kory quickly got up and tackled the pair with her full body weight, as a fight ensued.

The muscle woman flipped over, flexed the metal gloves that she wore and prepared her combat stance. Kory noticed her mitts glowing and charged as she attacked her. Swerving a punch to her face, the alien princess managed to block the assault, but did not anticipate the dirty uppercut that sent her feeling to the floor.

Undeterred, Kory got up, more determined and ready to finish the fight.

"All right then," she gritted. She wiped the sting off her face. "Fry, bitch!"

She raised her hand and commanded her innate gift to emerge.

Nothing.

No spark.

No starfire.

The muscle woman grinned as she backhanded the alien princess, knocking her into a kiosk cart selling candles.

Dawn noticed Kory in trouble and went in to help. Jumping on the muscle woman's back, she wrapped her legs around the villain, but her foe once again charged her metallic gloves and managed to dismantle the heroine known as Dove with ease. Using brute strength, Dawn loosened her grip around her target as the brawny enemy tossed her over the railing three stories below. Luckily, the blonde Titan managed to grip a section of the railing as she dangled above a crowd of stunned mall patrons.

On the other side, Rose had a fight of her own. The evil male companion that Kory tackled earlier roared, as his face and body suddenly shifted and contorted. In its place was something not human, but feral, monstrous, and deadly. Fur sprouted all around the man's body, as a blackened snout, and sharp teeth growled at Deathstroke's daughter. Glowing eyes and sharp claws sneered at her with the bizarre, high pitch of laughter echoing from its mouth.

"What the fuck are you?"

The creature said nothing but simply struck. It slashed at the young Titan, managing to shred a piece of her arm covered in a hoodie, but this did very little in causing damage. Unbeknownst to the monster, Rose had the meta-abilities of regenerative healing, which instantly did its work and sewed up the bloody gash.

She repaid her enemy in kind with a couple of lucky punches, a kick to the snout, and a karate chop to the abdomen.

The monster howled in pain due to Rose's attacks.

A strange metal ping sang through the air as Rose noticed a sharp dagger hurling toward her. She jumped out of the way as the tiny blade landed on the ground to see the woman with the wide brim hat gesturing to the creature.

"We got we came for! Let's go!" The mysterious villainess ordered. She hooked a grappling hook onto the metal railing, as did the muscle woman holding their prized object in a bag, and dropped, cable attached, three stories down, landing on the main floor below safely.

Their monstrous companion followed suit, vaulted over the railing and landed unharmed in front a panicked mob of people.

With their bounty collected, the trio disappeared into the crowd and made their escape.

Rose slammed her fist into her palm for allowing them to escape but the cries of her teammate took precedent.

Struggling to hold her grip on the railing, Dawn called out to her friends.

"Rose! Kory?" She yelled. "A little help?"

Quickly, Rose rushed over, followed by a stunned Kory, as they each grabbed Dawn's hands and lifted her up.

Once over to safety, Dawn tried to catch her breath. "Who were those people?"

"I don't know," Kory remarked, still annoyed that her powers were on the fritz. "But they were professionals. They set up this trap to grab the shard!"

Then the realization hit Dawn. "Oh my God, Zatanna!"

The trio raced back inside the jewelry store. Rose made her way first around the counter to see weeping Zatanna on the floor, trying to cauterize a dying Cleto's lethal wounds.

"There is too much blood," sobbed the sorceress. "My magic can't heal her."

Weakly, the store manager clasped her arm. "Do not weep, child..."

"But I could've saved you." Zatanna whimpered. "My magic should've saved you."

Cleto smiled. "This is the will of the Gods, daughter of Zatara." She coughed. Blood poured out of her mouth. "Listen and heed me well, my true name is Cleto, a woodland nymph of the goddess Demeter. I was appointed the duty of protecting a piece of the Zalmoxis shard."

Zatanna cradled her head to listen.

"We're too late," Rose added softly. "Those people that attacked us. They grabbed the shard."

"No!" Cleto coughed. "What they stole was a forgery. A fake. I was aware of the evils that plagued this world that wanted to take the shard for themselves. Hence, I created the myth of the shard concealed among the stone quartz."

Kory folded her arms. "So, those professionals went through all this trouble to steal a fake?"

"Precisely," Cleto laughed. A stream of blood dripped from her lips. She coughed again. "The truth is that I am the shard!"

Zatanna shook her head. "What do you mean?"

The wood nymph exhaled a breath. "The time of my death is soon. Once I perish, my body shall return to nature. I shall become petrified, brittle wood. Inside my bark lies the shard within my husk. Dig deep and it is yours."

Zatanna wiped the last tear from her eyes. "Are you certain?"

Cleto grabbed her wrist. "Do it!" She demanded. "Take it and keep it safe!"

The sorceress agreed.

"One more thing," the wood nymph declared. "There is another you must seek. She is the key to preventing the Great Evil from entering. Find her and find the last two pieces of the shard! From what you have lost, you will now gain!"

"How do we find this person?" Dawn asked. "Does she have a name?"

Heavy breaths escaped Cleto's lips. "You will...know her...by the symbol she bears...

"Themyscira!"

The last few words left her lips, as the wood nymph's face turned pale and sank into her skin. The layers of her epidermis twisted into twigs as flakes of bark started to form and Cleto's body shriveled into one dry husk. Within minutes, it was as the woman described. Her body contorted into a tree: empty, hollow, and dead.

Zatanna did as the late wood nymph requested. Gulping a breath, she reached down deep, pushing through the tendrils of fibrous twigs and wood, until she came to something heavy and triangular within clutched between her fingers. She withdrew.

Out came the shard in her hand as she held it up for her fellow teammates to see.

"Is that it?" Rose asked unimpressed.

Kory took it from the sorceress's hands to examine it further. The writing is archaic Greek but without the other pieces it's hard to read.

"I guess then," Zatanna said. "We find the other pieces."

Sirens echoed outside as emergency crews rushed to maintain order to dispense medical assistance. A scream could be heard from across the counter.

It came from the college aged salesgirl who greeted them earlier.

"What is that thing?" She pointed to dead, wooden husk of Cleto.

"Your store manager." Zatanna said flatly.


	6. Solve for Psi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Vanessa start horsing around Sandsmark's Antiquities as the enemy plots their next move.

_The Sandmark Mansion_

_Gateway City, California_

Vanessa picked at the slimy, slug thing that was wrapped around her fork.

"Something wrong?" Ferdinand asked, as the young girl stared at the concoction hooked on her utensil.

"No offense," she apologized. "But I've never tried escargot."

"It's an acquired taste," added Nubia, who dug into her dinner and slurped down her entrée. "You should be more adventurous."

Cassie sighed. "Just try it. You liked the ratatouille." She had no problem chomping down on her sea snails.

Vanessa exhaled. "Here goes nothing." She bit down on the delicacy and started chewing. She had to admit that the garlic and butter were heavenly, but the rubbery texture took a bit of getting used to. She finally swallowed.

"Well?" Cassie asked, wondering what she thought.

"It wasn't bad but I'm still not a fan." Vanessa admitted. "Sorry, Ferdinand. Your food is delicious. I'm just not an escargot girl."

"None taken." The chef laughed. "At least, you tried something different before."

"When you said, we're having French food for dinner," Vanessa giggled. "I thought that meant French fries!"

"Wrong country." Ferdinand guffawed. "I think the next time you come by to visit; I'll order a Big Belly Burger combo."

"Now you're talking!" The teen girl giggled.

After the horrendous training session, Cassie was bruised and sore to the point she could barely walk up the stairs to shower. She did manage to change into a t-shirt and jeans, pull her dark curls into a bun, and clean off the dirt and smudges from her glasses. Completing her casual look was her gold, W necklace that miraculously did not break during the intense workout that Nubia put her through.

Since it was close to suppertime, Nubia invited Vanessa to dinner, especially with her mother, Julia Kapetelis, working so late at the Holliday University. As the tenured, lead professor of ancient history and civilizations, her mother often worked long hours, leaving her only single child, Vanessa, alone at home eating microwave dinners and takeout food. It was good to have a homecooked meal for once.

"How is your mother doing, by the way?" Nubia asked her charge's best friend.

"Good." Vanessa replied. "She and a couple of the other professors are giving a talk next month at Berkley. It's some history expo thing. She's really excited to share some of her newest findings from the artifacts Cassie's mom lent her."

Besides being a faculty member of Holliday University, Julia sometimes worked freelance for Cassie's mother, Helena Sandsmark. Helena often would hire Julia to help authenticate rare objects of historical value for Sandsmark's Antiquities. Then, when the item was sold to a wealthy patron, Julia would be given a heft commission for her assistance in the sale. Part of the extra income of her freelance work supported Vanessa's tuition at Saint Elias and allow her daughter to get a good education. It was win-win for everybody.

Nubia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure it will be an enriching experience for all."

"If you like boring history lectures," Vanessa mumbled.

The nanny's ear pricked up. "I'm sorry, Vanessa. Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

They all returned to their meal. Dessert time came and Ferdinand whipped out several tiny ramekins of crème brulee. Everyone began devouring their confection when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Nubia, getting up from her seat.

She opened to the door to an older woman in her fifties in a button-up blouse, slacks, and glasses. Flecks of graying hair ran across her dark blond tendrils that once resembled a pretty girl in her youth, but now facing her middle years.

"Julia!" Nubia greeted. "It's good to see you! Please come in!"

Vanessa's mother entered the mansion and waited in the foyer.

"We've just finished dinner," the nanny explained. "But we have plenty of leftovers. You're welcome to join us."

"Thank you, but I've already eaten," smiled Julia Kapetelis. "I just came to pick up Vanessa."

"Here, Mom!" The red-headed teenager announced from the kitchen, with Cassie in tow. "I'll get my book bag ready and we can head home."

"Actually," Julia frowned. "I have to work late again tonight. Cassie's mother texted me that a late-night shipment of items from Rome arrived and she hired me to catalog them."

"Oh." Vanessa frowned. It looked like another lonely night at home again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Nubia remarked. "I realize how important these artifacts are for Helena."

Julia nodded. "I was hoping," she paused. "If Vanessa can stay the night and if you could drop her off to school tomorrow."

Cassie grew excited. "Please, Nubia. Pretty pleased." She begged.

"I know it's an imposition," Vanessa's mother began. "But I really hate to think of Vanessa alone by herself at home..."

Nubia interjected. "Think nothing of it, Julia. I'll be more than happy to host Vanessa for the night. She and Cassie can bunk together in her room and I'll drive the girls to school after breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you, Nubia!" said Julia relieved. "I owe you big time!"

Cassie's nanny shook her head. "It would be an honor. In the name of Sisterhood, we assist our fellow Sister in their tasks!"

"Right," Julia replied to her strange choice of words. "I'll drive Vanessa home to grab her overnight bag and then come back her to drop her off."

"Can I come too?" Cassie asked her nanny.

"Certainly, Cassandra." Nubia stated. "You can escort Vanessa and Mrs. Kapetelis to her home but once you return, it is off to bed with the both you. This is not a slumber party. Your education is more important, and rest is necessary for knowledge."

"Thanks, Nubia!" Cassie hugged her nanny.

Nubia kissed her charge's cheek. "Remember what I said. Off to bed, when you return!"

"Yes, Nubia!" Both girls echoed. They got into Julia's Prius and drove off.

Coming out of the kitchen, Ferdinand wiped his wet hands with a dish rag after clearing out the dishes.

"That is nice thing that you did, Nubia. Allowing Cassie to have a friend over to spend the night."

The nanny sighed. "I want her to enjoy her time as an innocent, young girl without any worries. Her time will come when she will have to embrace her destiny. Only then must she put away childish things and become the warrior that she fated to be."

"And that time is?" Ferdinand wondered.

"Soon."

\-------------------------------------------

Not five minutes away from the Sandsmark's mansion did Julia realize something important.

"Shoot!" She said, with one hand digging into her purse, while the other steered the vehicle.

"What is it, Mom?" Vanessa asked from the backseat as she broke from her conversation with Cassie.

"I forgot my phone at the office!" Julia declared. "You girls, don't mind if we stop by there to get it before we head over to the house?"

"No, go ahead!" Cassie answered for them both.

Julia made a detour out of the gated community and back on the freeway as they headed to Sandsmark's Antiquities, the company owned by Cassie's mother.

\------------------------------------------

_Sandsmark's Antiquities_

Established over a decade ago, Helena Sandsmark built a successful business, selling and appraising rare art and historical items and marketing them to wealthy consumers who could afford them. One of the leading antique retailers and auction houses, Sandsmark's Antiquities had a long list of loyal, rich clients and Cassie's mother knew many of them personally from the various high society functions and galas she attended.

On the other opposite side of the spectrum, Professor Julia Kapetelis was not part of that world. An academic by nature, she married early in her twenties to David Kapetelis, another historian student. Though the couple had difficulty conceiving a child, they invested all their efforts into education. By the time they were in their 40's they received their Ph. D's and prominent teaching positions at Holliday College. This was around the same time Julia discovered she was pregnant with Vanessa. Though late in their lives to be having children, the couple celebrated the news and awaited their daughter's arrival.

Sadly, tragedy struck the family as David died in his sleep from a brain aneurysm, leaving Julia to raise Vanessa alone. Still, the single mom was determined to make a better life for them both. Upon receiving her tenured position at the college, she accepted a freelance position with Helena Sandsmark's company, which helped add a generous income for the pair.

With this increase in pay, Julia was able to move her and her daughter out of a tiny two-bedroom apartment in Gateway City to a more spacious, luxury condo near the school campus. Furthermore, the extra pay supplemented a private school education at the prestigious Saint Elias Academy, where Vanessa met her future bestie, Cassie, in kindergarten, and the pair have been inseparable ever since.

Julia parked the car in front of the building of an empty parking lot. Cassie checked the time on her phone. 7:00 PM. She wondered if she had time to catch her favorite reality show of The Real Housewives of Metropolis. Nubia loathed the series, but Cassie found it to be her guilty pleasure, as did Vanessa. Hopefully, they would return home in time to tune in.

Vanessa's mother disarmed the electronic code and allowed the two girls access inside. Since the building's security didn't check in until the next hour, the entire place was completely empty, apart from them. Julia led the girls down the hallway to locked door that led into the main warehouse.

Once inside, she turned on the lights revealing a huge room with metal shelves everywhere. Rows upon rows of objects lined the walls, aisles, and floor, while large, wooden crates filled the gaps in between. The girls were in awe as they began perusing the shelves and looking at the strange and unique items.

"Girls!" Julia warned. "I'm going to my office to look for my phone. Please don't touch anything!"

Cassie and Vanessa stood still.

"We won't!" Her daughter stated. She held two fingers up, while the other hand crossed fingers behind her back.

"Just behave." Julia clucked. She crossed into her office at the back and frantically searched for her missing cell.

Once her mother was gone, Vanessa beckoned to Cassie and giggling girls began wandering down the aisles. They came across the first office and turned on the lights inside.

It was Helena Sandsmark's.

Vanessa noticed how pristine and clean the room looked compared to her mother's desk at home that usually had piles of papers and books scattered on it.

"Yeah, Mom's a stickler for organization," Cassie remarked. "She says it builds character."

She glanced down on her mother's desk to see a catalog list, especially one titled Pelt, First Labor highlighted in yellow. A lot number had been assigned to the item.

Her W necklace sparkled underneath the building lights, making the teen curiouser by the minute. Her best friend certainly noticed.

"What's up?" Vanessa asked. "You look like you have a thought."

"I do," Cassie nodded. "I'm just wondering about something." She gestured to her bestie. "Come on, help me search for something."

Reluctantly, Vanessa agreed.

They searched through the aisles as Vanessa probed her companion for answers. "What are we looking for?"

"Number Lot 1091514!"

Vanessa repeated the long number to herself. "1091514...1091514...1091514...1091514..." She searched on the shelf labels, on the wall, and on the tags attached to items on the floor.

"Here it is!" Cassie announced. "Found it!" She directed her toward a table where a rough looking square-shaped box wrapped, in what appeared to be a thin cloth. Grooves slid in different directions while strange symbols appeared along various areas of the object.

Cassie picked it up. It was certain quite heavy.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, seeing her best friend examining the object.

"I don't know," replied Cassie. "It looks almost like a Rubik's Cube puzzle box."

Her best friend pointed to the symbols on the item. "What's all that weird lettering?"

"Ancient Greek." Cassie answered.

Vanessa lifted her brows. "You read ancient Greek?"

Cassie shrugged. "Nubia and Ferdinand taught since I was young. They made it into a game. A riddle. It was like our secret code." She turned the puzzle box over and read the words below. "There's some writing on the bottom."

"The Twelve Labours; The First hath to slay

The Lion: to save the boy to live another day"

"What does that mean?" Vanessa asked.

Her best friend thought for a minute, then it hit her. "It's the myth of Hercules! His first labor was to slay the Nemean Lion! It's a clue!" Cassie searched for a pointed arrow carved into the artifact of the puzzle item and turned the Greek letters in every direction of the object to form a word.

"N-E-M-E-A-N!"

As the last click of the word made the final sentence, the cloth pelt of the item discarded, disintegrating on to the ground, along with large chunks of stone from the object. Cassie's W necklace flashed under the warehouse lights, leaving nothing left of the original item but a triangular rock with strange markings in her hand and a row of loud pebbles pelting the ground hard.

The noise captured Julia's attention as she raced out of her office to see her daughter looking surprised at an equally shocked Cassie clutching a heavy, piece of rock in her hands, while a large trail of dust surrounded her feet.

"What did you do?" She shouted. "I told you not to touch anything!"

"I didn't!" Cassie protested. "I just solved this puzzle and this rock came out of nowhere!" She attempted to defend herself when her W necklace once again began to flash underneath the lights, and she noticed one big red dot positioned right on Julia's chest.

All that was heard next was screaming and the muzzled sounds of shots being fired.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_An Abandoned Aviation Warehouse_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

Near the McCarran International Airport, an old hanger proved to be the perfect home base for a series of villains plotting something sinister and evil. The old sorceress, Derinoe, and her daughter Zara examined the contents of the quartz mineral that was stolen from the San Francisco Galleria mall before realizing they had been duped.

"FOOLS!" Derinoe smashed the rock on to the concrete. "THIS ISN'T THE SHARD!"

"But, Mistress," cackled the hyena man. "It's what we stole from that jewelry store!" His dark, pointy snout and teeth sneered at the object that had been destroyed.

"The wood nymph said it was concealed inside the quartz." The muscular henchwoman defended.

"You were duped, M. M.!" The sorceress declared toward the hired, female mercenary that only identified as coded initials.

The mercenary's fellow colleague, wearing a wide-brimmed hat frowned. "Then this mission was for nothing!"

"Not quite, T. H.," smirked Zara at the other woman thug. "There are still three shards still left to find. We sent your fellow soldier, P., to follow a trail in Gateway City. She might have made some progress."

"Hopefully soon!" snapped Derinoe. "The Master is becoming impatient and we must free him soon or all is lost!"

"And what do we get out of this?" T. H. rolled her eyes. "We're turning down offers, just to search the world for missing rocks!"

Derinoe hissed. "Those missing rocks, you say, are power! Once we all four of the broken shards are retrieved, we united them as one to release the Master, the one who rule over this world, bestow upon us his glory and power and all the wealthy you desire! You will get your money, mercenary, I assure you!

M. M. grinned wickedly. "As long as we get our money, I can less what you do with your Master!"

T. H. agreed. "You quadrupled our fee. I'm not reneging on our original agreement."

"You might even get your own country," Zara grimaced. "The Master's power is infinite."

They enjoyed the sound of that possibility.

"As long as our quest is completed," Derinoe announced. "Then, all will not be lost." She paused for a bit and rubbed her hands. "I do have to punish one of you for your carelessness." She eyed first the two female hitwomen, then turned her attention to the hybrid, hyena henchman who looked confused.

She pointed to him. "You!"

The hyena man appeared lost, as it released a nervous cackle.

Derinoe turned her daughter, Zara. "Incinerate him!"

Zara sinisterly nodded. "With pleasure!"

Curling her hands into a fist, she ignited flames along her hands. The hyena man turned to run, laughing wildly as part of his nature before a ball of fire caught up to him and burst his entire body into one big inferno. Within the seconds, the charred corpse of a body fell to the ground in front of the women.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," Zara joked.

"That's one less minion to split the profits," rolled T. H.'s eyes.

"We can always make more!" Derinoe stated. "Now find me those shards!"

The three ladies did as they were told.


	7. A Little Bit of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies attack Sandsmark Antiquities.

"MOMMY!"

Vanessa screamed. Julia laid sprawled, unmoving in a pool of blood on the ground. Cassie yanked her distraught bestie behind a large crate as another muffled shot rang out, striking part of a metal shelving nearby.

"What?" Vanessa whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "What's...happening?" Her voice stuttered uncontrollably.

Cassie inhaled, her heart beating uncontrollably out of her chest, and tried to assess the situation. Thin red lines refracted from the reflective surfaces of the warehouse as she saw a moving shadow lurking inside the building. She put a finger to Vanessa's lips to silence her, giving her a few seconds to look around the corner of their hiding spot to see who their shooter was.

From her vantage point, she could see a dark-haired female figure in black tactical gear wielding a pair of silencers. She aimed it toward an empty aisle and started skulking in that direction.

"We have to get out here!" Cassie whispered to a sobbing Vanessa, who had both hands muffling her crying. Face wet with tears; the horrified girl somehow managed to agree. She nodded, inhaled her tears and followed.

They observed the shadow move and decided to dart in the opposite direction. Allowing the maze of aisles and stacks of crates to conceal them, they watched and waited for their stalker to make her move. Pistols ready, she searched Julia's office, allowing the girls to race down a corridor to an aisle of shelves that contained large objects for them to hide behind.

Hearing the commotion, the killer ran out of the office and made an announcement.

"Give me the shard and I might show you some mercy!"

Cassie looked down at the heavy, triangular rock clutched in her hand and began to panic.

The killer wants this rock.

Deep down, she knew she couldn't give it to her.

Silence filled the room for a second, before a few more shots struck the metal shelves nearby. Cassie and Vanessa, still crouched in their positions, made a break for it. They raced to another large crate with the murderer in pursuit and managed to elude the killer, leaving the next container open for them to hide in. They ran, made it to their next position, without the killer knowing.

"I won't tell you again!" The female voice declared. "Give me the shard and I might let you live!"

More silence.

Cassie peeked from their spot to see their escape route open. The door to the warehouse leading to the lobby was no longer locked, so they might have a chance. She gestured to a nervous Vanessa, who reluctantly wanted to move.

"One the count of three," she told Vanessa who sobbed and shook her head. "We have to or we're dead." She started the countdown. "One...two...three!"

Holding tight the rock in her hands, she dragged her best friend from their hiding spot to the open entrance. Muzzled shots rang out, striking the metal shelves, bouncing off the walls of every corner, and exploding the ancient artifacts that helped to obstruct and shield the pair from the oncoming bullets.

The entrance was close, they could feel it. They dashed toward their escape, until a sudden shadow turned the corner and surprised them.

"CASSIE!" Vanessa shrieked. She shoved her best friend to the floor as three shots fired into her. The red-haired teen collapsed to the ground, eyes wide open, as she gasped for air. Blood started to pool around her, leaving a shocked Cassie trying to get up.

"NO!" Cassie screeched. Scrambling to get to her feet, a red dot positioned itself on her forehead as the shadow revealed itself to be the female killer aiming her pistols at her.

"I told you what would happen." The killer smirked. "You should have listened."

Cassie clutched the rock even tighter as she slowly watched the female assailant wrap her fingers around the triggers. The teenager's W-necklace began to glow. She could sense the eminence of her death arriving soon and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, something large shot through the air. It was a stone bust. It struck the pair of silencers with the force of an automobile, smashing the muzzles and barrels, shattering the weapons to pieces; finally, crashing into the wall and leaving a huge hole in its place. Stunned by the attack, the female killer shook her hands and balled her fists ready to meet the person who assaulted her.

A tall, muscular male figure in a hooded cloak stood between her and Cassie. Not intimidated by her opponent, the killer struck, landing a few punches and couple of kicks to the chest, but it did very little in harming her foe. In response, the cloaked stranger spread his fingers wide and shoved a single palm into the woman, causing to fly backward across the room and crash into a stack of ancient vases.

He turned to Cassie. "Attend to your friend." His voice was deep and authoritative. Following her directions, she held the stone in her hand and ran to Vanessa.

A vase struck the stranger in the head, smashing the object into a million pieces. It did very in harming him, other than getting his attention, as he shifted his focus to his attacker. Once again, the female killer had thrown it hoping to disorient him, but it only proved to a be futile effort.

He stared at the woman. In her both her hands, she brandished two large daggers and tried to bait him.

"Come on, asshole!" She sneered. "Let's finish this!"

She struck first. Her first blade slashed at him barely making a dent, but it was her second one that managed to tear through part of the cape of his cloak. The strange man evaded the next attack as she brought the two ends together and targeted his chest. However, her enemy was much slyer as he whipped around and escaped the attack, leaving her angry and even more frustrated.

"You have to do better than that." He teased.

This only enraged her. She went full on, charging at him with the first strike targeted at his head. He blocked that as well as her follow-up assault to his abdomen. Unfazed, she continued this time trying to slice through his shoulders, but he got the upper hand as he grabbed both her wrists and stopped them moving. Now immobilized, he was his turn to finish their dance. Twisting her wrists around, he directed both her blades to their original owner. The female assailant. Without hesitation, he returned the favor and shoved them through her chest.

A small gulp of air escaped the killer's lips, as a streak of blood dripped her mouth. He finally released her and watched her dead body fall to the ground.

"She's losing too much blood!" Cassie sobbed, holding an unconscious Vanessa in her arms.

He ran toward to the girl and knelt to assist her. "Is she still breathing?"

Cassie nervously nodded. "Barely. I don't know what to do."

He placed a finger to Vanessa's neck and withdrew. "Her pulse is still beating. There might be a chance." He ripped a piece of his damaged cloak and placed it on top of Vanessa. Instantly, both Cassie's W-necklace and the fabric of the material glowed. Cassie was flabbergasted.

"What?" Her mouth dropped. "What's happening?"

"This will clot her wounds for now." He said. "But you need to call 911 to get her to a hospital. Cassie, do you still have your phone with you?"

Cassie glanced at him puzzled. "How...how do you know my name?"

"We don't have time for that!" He answered forcefully. "Your friend needs medical treatment now!"

The teenager nodded. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started dialing emergency. Preoccupied and distraught, she didn't notice the stranger lifting the mysterious stone from her and slipping it inside his cloak.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes," Cassie stammered in between tears. "There has been attack at my mother's company! My best friend and her mother have been shot! I need an ambulance right away!"

The stranger got up to pick up the dead corpse of the female assailant. He gestured to the crying girl. "Remember Cassandra, your strength is your greatest power!"

Unsure of how he knew such a familiar saying or how he knew her name, she watched helplessly as he escaped through the entrance with the body of the dead killer in his arms.

Within minutes, Cassie heard the paramedics outside.

\-----------------------------------

_450 BC_

_The Dacian Kingdom_

_Zalmoxis poured over his scrolls and mixed potions together in several jars. He made several incantations, wiggled his fingers, and observed a cloud of smoke emit from the rim of one his containers._

_Strange colors filled the room as he dripped a bit the concoction over the scrolls and watched as strange symbols and writings appeared on the parchment._

_"What are you doing, Papa?"_

_The sorcerer turned around to see Galina looking at him puzzled._

_"Dear one," he explained. "I'm assisting King Burebista with a battle strategy in Thrace. He means to see if war with the neighboring lands are necessary._

_"Is it?" Galina asked._

_Zalmoxis sighed. "I do wish that peace can be achieve through conversation and compromise but there are others who do not believe in such things. I can only pray to the Gods that the emperor will see reason before many lives are lost._

_His daughter happily spun the around the room._

_"And why, my little one, are you in such a joyous mood?" He asked._

_"Papa," she giggled. "I can do magic now!"_

_The sorcerer frowned. "I'm sure you can. Have you been reading the basic principals of meditation and energy?"_

_Galina shook her head. "No, Papa, I'm not doing prayers. I mean, real magic. Watch!"_

_She opened her fingers to see the piece of the moving leaf, slide across her hand. She said a few words, pointed to the glass jar by her father's scrolls and laughed as the bottle began to shake. Within seconds, the container lifted off the slab counter, levitated for a bit, and returned safely back into its original position next to the parchment._

_Zalmoxis watched in awe and worry at what his daughter had just done._

_"Little one," he thumbed his chin. "How did you come across such knowledge?"_

_"It was the tree, Papa!" Galina said proudly. She giggled. She opened her palm and showed the wiggling leaf. Zalmoxis retrieved the item and observed it moving within his fingers._

_"Did the tree tell you of such magicks?" He asked her._

_"Yes, Papa." nodded Galina. "The tree told me that it would help me do magic."_

_"By the Gods!" Zalmoxis exclaimed. "Perhaps, I should speak with this plant and see what it has to offer!"_

_Galina laughed. "The tree says it needs an offering of allegiance!"_

_"An offering of allegiance?"_

_This made the sorcerer even more suspicious._

_"In what manner?"_

_"Come!" Galina said proudly. "I'll take you to it and you can speak to the tree! It wants your pledge for S_

_Wary of the plant's intentions, he grabbed his daughter's hand and let her lead him down the temple._

_He was going to see if this plant was truly noble in its promises._

\---------------------------

_Gateway City General Hospital_

_Gateway City, California_

Cassie woke up from her uncomfortable chair. She must have dozed off for a couple of minutes. The night had been traumatic from witnessing Vanessa's mother being killed to having her best friend admitted to the ICU for bullet wounds. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time.

11:00 PM.

She had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly four hours, with police around the corner discussing the attack and feeling helpless as the doctors worked on Vanessa. She sighed, pulled her dark curls back and pushed back her glasses as the tears started to well up again.

"Cassandra!"

She looked up to see Nubia and Ferdinand running toward her down the hall. Her nanny scooped her up in her arms and she completely lost it. Strong arms from Ferdinand, added extra comfort in the trio's embrace as she sobbed into Nubia's shoulder.

"I...tried...to get away..." she whimpered. "Vanessa...pushed me...and she got hit..."

"Shh," Nubia whispered. "It's okay. I'm just happy that you're safe!"

Cassie lifted her head and wiped away her tears. She tried to hold it together. "Vanessa is in intensive care. I don't know what is happening."

Nubia lifted her chin. "Stay strong, my little one. Your strength is your greatest power."

Cassie remembered the stranger who saved her back at the warehouse saying those exact words. She couldn't believe the remark was coincidental.

"The moment you called us of what happened," said Ferdinand. "We called your mother. She is taking the red eye out and flying back here."

She didn't know how to feel. Helena Sandsmark was always too busy to see her, but the moment her daughter's life was in danger, she came rushing back home. Cassie wasn't sure if she truly cared.

From the double doors of the E. R., a surgeon in scrubs came out. He pulled down his medical mask and greeted the group in the hallway.

"How is she?" Cassie asked the doctor.

"Stable." He answered honestly. "We removed three bullets. One in the shoulder, and two in the spine. There was massive blood loss, but we gave her a transfusion which should help but there might be other complications down the line."

"Other complications?" Cassie probed. "Like what?"

The doctor exhaled. "The two bullets severed the nerves in her spine and caused possible irreversible damage. We're expecting paralysis, possibly in the lower half of her body."

Tears welled up again. "You mean she's paralyzed? She might not be able to walk?"

The surgeon nodded. "I'm sorry, but that appears to be the case. For now, we're just hoping her current health improves and doesn't worsen."

"Of course," said Cassie, partially relieved that Vanessa was still alive.

"One thing that puzzles me though," he noted. "With the amount of blood that she was losing, how do you know to properly clot the wound to stop the bleeding?"

"I'd watched it on Grey's Anatomy or something and took a chance," Cassie lied, trying not to explain how some mystical cloth helped give Vanessa medical treatment.

"Whatever you did worked," said the surgeon. "Placing some material on her wounds helped to ensure that your friend didn't bleed out any further. Nicely done."

"Doctor," interrupted Nubia. "You and your medical team do whatever you can to give Vanessa the best care possible."

"Certainly," replied the surgeon. "I'll keep you posted on her prognosis."

He returned through the double doors, leaving a distraught Cassie hugging herself and sobbing.

"Vanessa's paralyzed," she sniffled. "And it's all my fault."

Nubia reassured her and held her close. "No, it isn't. This person that shot her could have done the same thing to you. You mentioned Vanessa pushed you out of the way."

Shyly, Cassie nodded.

"She was trying to save your life," explained Nubia. "Unfortunately, she became a casualty of war. Vanessa should be honored as a hero. A warrior."

Once again, Cassie wiped her tears. "You make it sound like we're on a battlefield. This is real life, Nubia. People get killed. I just didn't think it might be Vanessa and her mom!"

Their thoughts drifted back to Julia Kapetelis who was murdered by the assailant back at the Sandsmark's warehouse. She didn't deserve to die. She was an innocent in all this.

Nubia placed a comforting hand to Cassie's shoulder. "Do not worry, Cassandra. We vow to give Julia's daughter the best medical treatment that world of Man can offer."

Confused by her words, Cassie dried up her eyes to see a gentleman in a suit walking in their direction. He waved to the officers nearby, then addressed the trio standing in the waiting room.

"Cassandra Sandsmark?"

"Yes," Cassie answered in a feeble voice.

"I'm Detective Lawrence Breecher with Gateway City, P. D.," he introduced himself. "I realize that this is a tough time for you right now, but I need to ask you a few questions."

Nubia stepped up. "Do we need to contact our attorney first?" She eyed the man with suspicion.

Detective Breecher shook his head. "No, you're not a suspect, I assure you. But you are our main witness."

Cassie swallowed hard, found her composure, and agreed. "I'll share what I know."

"You told our officers that you were with Julia Kapetelis and her daughter, Vanessa. Is that right?"

"Yes," the teen girl explained. "Vanessa is my best friend and her mother works for my mother at Sandsmark's Antiquities."

"Can you tell me again what you were doing at your mother's company this evening?" The detective probed.

Cassie did. She informed him about the sleepover, how Julia had forgotten her phone at the office and decided to make a pitstop at the company. She then went on how they heard a noise in the warehouse and how the suspected killer must have broken into the building, saw them and began shooting. Cassie just altered the a few key elements in her story from the weird magical cloth and her strange rescuer having superhuman abilities.

After her story, Ferdinand decided to step in. "It's a basic breaking and entering case, Detective. I'm sure the security tapes can corroborate with what happened."

Detective Breecher eyed the chef in annoyance. "And you are?"

"Ferdinand." The Sandsmark cook answered proudly.

"Ferdinand...no last name?" The detective questioned him confused.

"Nope." Ferdinand shook his head. "Just Ferdinand."

Even Cassie was surprised. All the years she has known Ferdinand, she never bothered to know his last name and now it turns out, he doesn't have one. How bizarre.

Nubia jumped in. "And I'm Nubia Phillipus. Cassandra's nanny. Ferdinand and I work for Helena Sandsmark, Cassie's mother. We're her appointed guardians and caregivers, ever since she was little. Any further questions you have about this case, you can run by me."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Phillipus." The detective answered. "As I told you, Miss Sandsmark is not a suspect. I just need to fill in a few more details for this investigation." He turned to Ferdinand. "We did try the company security footage, and strangely enough, the system was shut off."

"Maybe by the killer?" Nubia suggested. "Certainly, a thief wouldn't want to be seen on camera."

"We thought of that," Detective Breecher agreed. "What we can't figure out is what this person stole." He addressed Cassandra. "You mentioned that the killer was female. Did you see her take anything?"

Cassie tried to remember. Oh crap! The shard! She recalled the big triangular stone that she was carrying. It must have been something important. Important enough to kill for. She glanced down at her fingers and thought about it. Then it all came flooding back. The mysterious, cloaked man! He must have taken it when she was busy attending to Vanessa. That bastard! He preyed on her when she most vulnerable and stole the shard. And she thought that he was there to rescue her! What a fool!

"Miss Sandsmark?" The detective woke her up from her trance. "Did you remember something?"

The teenager nodded. Once again, she embellished the truth. "I did. I remember the female killer grabbing some small things. They must have been expensive stuff because my mom deals with them all the time. I don't know what there were. Then all of sudden bullets came flying everywhere and we started running to find some place to hide."

"And that is when Julia and her daughter got shot?" The detective added.

"Yes," Cassie managed to fib. "It's all blur when the shooting happened. We all started panicking."

"Understandable." Breecher noted. "Then sometime after your friends were shot, the killer went after you and that is when you said some caped vigilante started fighting this person?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, they went at it for bit. The lady then ran off and this person in the cape ran after her and that is when I went called 911."

"Did you get a look at the vigilante?" He asked.

Cassie shook her head. "No, he was wearing a cloak. I didn't get a chance to see his face. It was just happening too fast."

"Maybe it was this Batman or Superman," Ferdinand offered.

"I doubt it," said Breecher. "Those two prefer to say in their respective cities. Gotham and Metropolis are huge, compared to Gateway City. It is too tiny to bother with."

Nubia jumped in. "Perhaps, Gateway has its own costumed champion now."

"Hopefully not," clucked the detective. "It'll put the P. D. out of a job!" He addressed Cassie. "That's all for now, Miss Sandsmark. I'll keep in contact with you if we need anything else."

"Thank you," said Cassie relieved.

She watched the police detective head back toward the other officers. Nubia slipped an arm around her charge.

"We've done all we can do for now." She told the worried girl. "Let's go home and, hopefully, the doctors will have better news about Vanessa tomorrow."

Cassie agreed and followed Ferdinand and Nubia to their car outside.


	8. Love, Truth, and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still affected by the previous night's attack, Cassie gets an unexpected visit.

_The Sandsmark Mansion_

_Gateway City, California_

Cassie tossed and turned all morning. Sleeping was the last thing on her mind. With Vanessa in the hospital, Julia Kapetelis dead, and someone after that strange rock, she just couldn't shut her eyes. She reached over to the alarm clock on her nightstand and grabbed her glasses.

11:30 AM

She fell back against her pillows. Damn, I might as well get up. She grabbed some clothes out of the closet and headed for the shower. Half an hour later, she was dressed in pair of baggie cargo pants, a t-shirt, raggedy hoodie and sneakers. Cassie slipped on her gold W-necklace for luck and went downstairs. She met a worried Nubia and Ferdinand sitting at the kitchen counter conversing in private.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing that she had interrupted their discussion.

"You shouldn't be up," Nubia noted. As usual, she looked polished in a long designer suit and sensible flats. Her eyes caught a peek at both her wrists, as she noticed a pair of heavy metallic bracelets being hidden underneath the folds of her suit jacket. She wondered about her choice of fashion accessories.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" Ferdinand asked with concern. His muscular physique fit the t-shirt and jeans that he wore, but his opposing figure only masked his true golden heart inside. "I know we got home late last night from the hospital. Thank the Gods, that Nubia let you stay home from school today."

"As she should," her nanny nodded. "She's been through a lot and certainly this is an excused absence."

Cassie shook her head in response to Ferdinand's first question. "Not really." She answered honestly. "I still can't stop thinking about Vanessa and everything that happened last night."

"Have faith, dear," Nubia reassured. "The doctors are doing all that they can. Vanessa will pull through."

"I know," the teenager sighed. "It's just this situation, I keep thinking there is something weird about it all."

"Weird?" Nubia asked puzzled. "In what way?"

"Take the stranger that saved me," she noted. "I mean, why was he there? And why did that killer decide to break into Mom's warehouse? Why did she need some special guns?"

"Cassie," Nubia jumped into her concerns. "There's something we need to tell you..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Wait here," her nanny instructed. She left the kitchen to answer the door.

Nubia opened the front entrance to see Detective Lawrence Breecher standing at the door, with eight police officers behind him.

"Miss Phillipus?" He addressed her. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but we need to talk to your charge, Cassandra. We have a few more questions."

The nanny became wary, as she eyed the group suspiciously. "Then why an entire S.W.A.T. team? If you think a little girl is dangerous, then I suggest you show me a warrant."

"It's just for protection," the detective answered. "I assure you, mam, that no one is being arrested. I figured if someone broke in last night at her mother's place of business with guns blazing, then she might be in danger. We just want to provide extra security for your home if she is being targeted."

"Why would she be targeted?" Nubia probed.

Detective Breecher paused. "We can explain things better, if you let us in."

Nubia finally relented. "Fine. But be aware, I have our attorney on speed dial if you go against your word." She warned.

"Point taken."

She let the group of law enforcement in and made them wait by the living room. Hearing the commotion from the kitchen, Cassie came out, accompanied by Ferdinand only to notice a group of officers standing around Detective Breecher.

"Detective," Cassie greeted. "What's going on?"

"Our people picked up some clues during out investigation last night," he explained. "We found shell casings from the bullets retrieved around the warehouse that matched Grade-A military weaponry, particularly a Soviet PSS silent pistol. What we're trying to understand is why a simple thief would use such high-end artillery for a basic breaking and entering situation."

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping you guys had some answers."

"More importantly," the detective added. "A heavy stone bust was lodged inside a thick wall of the warehouse. My guys could barely move it. How is it that someone, possibly your vigilante, was able to lift such a huge object with ease and chuck it clear across the room?"

Once again Cassie shrugged. "I have no idea." This time she was getting annoyed. "You guys are the investigators! Maybe you should be out on the street looking for the killer!"

Nubia supported her charge. "Exactly, what is the whole point of this interrogation?"

Detective Breecher smirked. "I'm just trying to find out more information." He stopped and glared at the fifteen-year-old. "Like, what she did with the shard?"

Cassie's face turned pale. How did he know?

Slowly, the officers parted to both sides of the living room, as Detective shifted his gaze to the front entrance. A large bang startled Cassie as the front door came off its hinges and fell across the foyer. The teenager watched as a tall red-haired woman in metal armor and a leather skirt came across the path wielding a sword.

Nubia sneered at the mysterious female who joined the detective. She recognized her instantly.

"Alkyone!"

\----------------------------------------

Outside the house, the cloaked stranger watched the row of cars parked in front of the Sandsmark mansion. None of them had any Gateway City Police Department markings, which made him very suspicious. He pulled out his binoculars and scanned the entrance as the costumed officers were let inside. Suddenly, his eyes noticed a tall female in warrior gear concealing herself around the corner. Immediately, he knew her.

Alkyone.

Within ten minutes, she kicked down the front entrance and made her way inside.

The stranger knew he had to act fast. He raced to the row of cars, hunkered behind one of the vehicles and peered over to see the open window facing the living room.

Thankfully, the family kept their curtains open.

He watched as a group of fake officers blockaded the people inside, while the mysterious female made her presence known.

Words were exchanged and he noticed the officers starting to draw their weapons. He needed to come up with something quick.

Standing in front of the Subaru he was hiding behind, he pulled around the back bumper and grasped the back end. His hands smashed into the body, squeezing the shell, causing large dents to appear. With ease, he lifted the car, positioning the vehicle catty corner to the window.

Then, counting the few seconds, he launched it.

\----------------------------------------

"Hello Nubia," the warrior woman grinned.

"Alkyone," Nubia scowled with disdain. "I see your treachery still shows no bounds!"

The warrior woman laughed. "Even loyal to the end. I have to admire your honorability."

"You wouldn't know honor," Nubia retorted. "You never possessed any!"

Cassie grew worried. "Nubia, who is this?" Ferdinand stood in front of the girl.

"Enough of this prattle!" Alkyone roared. She stared at Cassie. "You have the shard, child! Give it to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cassie shouted.

The other officers reached for their weapons. Detective Breecher halted his men

He frowned. "Make this easy on yourself, Cassandra. Give her the shard!"

Nervously, the girl answered. "I don't have it!"

"Liar!" Alkyone shouted. She turned to her men. "Very well, exterminate them!

The officers raised their guns and aimed it at the trio. Ferdinand blocked Cassie as Nubia pulled up her sleeves to reveal her long metallic bracelets. The pair got into their fighting stances. Confused and scared, Cassie gulped. What is happening?

"Stay behind me, Cassie!" Ferdinand ordered the girl.

"Ferdinand, protect her at all costs." Nubia told him.

"Yes, Mistress Nubia." He replied.

Cassie hugged herself as she watched her guardians defending her. How could two people possibly stop a group of nine? Her W-necklace glowed, as did same pendants hanging around the necks on Nubia and Ferdinand. She watched in horror as the officers got ready to fire.

"Kill them!"

An explosion shot through the living room window. Glass, wood, and concrete flew everywhere as six of the officers slammed into the front bumper of the Subaru. Alkyone got struck in the back, sending her flying through the windshield while Detective Breecher and the remaining two policemen jumped out of the way and crashed into the nearby furniture. The only ones safe from the impact was Cassie and her family.

"Nubia!" Ferdinand growled. His voice deeper and animalistic. "Take Cassie and go!"

Nubia nodded and grabbed the shocked teenager's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Cassie asked the chef, but her question was quickly answered. She saw to her terror, Ferdinand's face contorting. The clothes on him started to rip apart, shredding into rags as his body began to change. His muscular physique getting bigger, his height growing taller, eight feet to be exact, and his face elongating to a wide snout, sharp incisors inside his mouth and reddish-brown hair all over his body. Long horns protruded from his forehead as his ears became pointy, his enormous hands exhibiting thick claws, and his feet transformed into large hooves. A thin, long tail with a fringe of hair at the end whipped around his backside and the only way that the teenager could describe her former guardian as, was a demonic bull.

She shrieked. "What is that?" Nubia ignored her charge and dragged it through the kitchen and to the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Dazed but still determined, Breecher managed to grab his gun and crawled to where the women were racing and fired.

Cassie screamed, but Nubia stepped in front of her and deflected the bullet with her metal bracelet. Five more shots fired but her nanny easily destroyed them with her special wristbands. The teenager was in awe.

"How did you do that?

"No time to explain," Nubia said. "Get upstairs now!"

Out of the corner, two of the recovered officers attacked, but these weren't ordinary policemen. In their place were hairy, feral creatures with pointed blackened snouts, sharp teeth, and claws. They let out a sinister laughed and attacked the nanny.

Nubia proved to be much quicker and stronger. She kicked one in the face with her flats, while she dispatched the other with a punch to the gut. Both monstrous men fell hard against the floor. Unfortunately, she forgot about Breecher, who also took on the same form as the monstrous men and attacked her from behind.

"Look out!" Cassie called out to the woman.

The nanny turned around to see the creature lunge at her, but a large boom broke through the wall. Like the living room window, debris and dust flew everywhere. The demon bull, that once was Ferdinand, caught the monstrous Breecher and tackled him to the floor. Claws slashed and teeth ripped at each other as both beasts wrestled for control.

"GO!" Ferdinand, the demon bull roared at the pair.

Nubia grabbed Cassie's hand and darted for her bedroom. Once inside, Nubia locked the door and crossed over to the young girl's large dresser.

"What are you doing?" The teenager asked her nanny worried.

"We need something to blockade the door," Nubia said.

"But that's too heavy..."

Nubia ignored her charge's concerns and picked up the heavy furniture with ease, much to Cassie's surprise. She set it down in front of the entrance and headed back to the empty space where the dresser had been. Against the wall was a scabbard, which held a heavy broadsword. Nubia unsheathed the weapon.

Cassie's mouth dropped. "You had a sword hidden behind my dresser this whole time?"

Her nanny smiled. "I have many weapons concealed around the house. You never know when you'll need one for battle, like for this moment for example."

Cassie pushed her glasses back and twirled a strand of her dark curls. "Nubia, what is going on and what is that thing that Ferdinand turned into?"

Rumbles echoed outside as the monstrous beasts growled as the sounds of demolished furniture could be heard outside the door. Nubia knew it would only be a matter of time before the creatures made their way upstairs.

She sighed. "Cassie, I need for you to listen to me carefully." She placed a hand to her W-necklace that started to glow. "That thing that you saw Ferdinand turn into is a Minotaur!"

"Minotaur?" Cassie flinched. "You mean like the Greek myths? But that's not possible, those myths aren't real!"

"The myths are real, just like you and I." Her nanny stated. "Ferdinand is a direct descendant of the original Minotaur of the Knossos Labyrinth of myth. He was cursed with the ability to turn from man to beast, but he has chosen to serve as a guardian and protector of my people, the Amazons!"

"Wait," Cassie scratched her head. "You mean like the real legendary Amazons? Like that Wonder Woman person?"

Nubia nodded. "Yes, Cassandra. The Amazons are real and this Wonder Woman you speak of, is in fact our princess from our sacred island of Themyscira. Her name is Princess Diana, and she serves as both our ambassador and champion, to the world of Man."

The teenager absorbed the information in disbelief. It begins to explain the strange language her nanny spoke and the amazing feats of she could do. Yet, one thing still puzzled her.

"Nubia," she noted. "If you're an Amazon and Ferdinand is a Minotaur, why were you both sent here to live with me? Did my mother know?"

Nubia again nodded. "Helena did know. In fact, Cassandra, she is an Amazon herself."

Cassandra snorted. "Mom? An Amazon?" She just couldn't picture ordinary Helena Sandsmark, wielding weapons and battling enemies. The woman was not athletic, tall, or beautiful compared to Nubia or this Wonder Woman, Diana Themyscira person. She just couldn't see it.

"She is," her nanny reassured her. "Looks may be deceiving, Cassandra. On the day you were born, you bestowed a legacy. That is why we were assigned to you, to protect you and train you until the day you were ready to embrace your destiny."

"What destiny?" Cassie clucked. "I'm just a regular freshman teenager. I have no powers. I'm just girl with glasses, frizzy hair, and no coordination. I doubt that would make me a prime person to be taking the position as an Amazon warrior."

Nubia lifted her chin. "You have no idea, girl. Your strength is your greatest power."

The teenager rolled her eyes. "You constantly say that but I'm telling you I'm nobody."

"Nonsense." Nubia scowled. "You are Cassandra Drusilla Sandsmark and you have a destiny!"

A crash startled the freshman girl. A cloaked, hooded male figure smashed through her window and stood in front of the two women. Cassie noticed that Nubia wasn't surprised.

"Do you have the shard?" She asked the stranger.

"Yes, I retrieved it last night." He explained. "It's safely secured."

"Good."

"It's him, Nubia!" Cassie pointed out. "He stole that rock thing...the shard!"

"I know," said the nanny unflinchingly. "We needed to keep it safe." A sigh escaped the woman's lips. She placed both her hands to the sides of Cassie's face. "Cassandra, I need you put your faith in this man. I need for you to trust him."

"Trust him?" Cassie asked puzzled. "He stole the shard and broke into my room! I don't even know him!"

"He's more important to you than you think," Nubia told her. "Cassandra, I want you to know that I love you. Ferdinand loves you." Tears welled up in her eyes. Cassie couldn't remember a time where her nanny showed such saddened emotions. "We will do anything to protect you. It's time to begin your journey now. Always remember that you are the warrior you are meant to be." She signaled to the stranger who grabbed Cassie by the waist and dragged her toward the broken window.

The fifteen-year-old fought but the hooded figure proved to be stronger. She protested.

"NO!" She screamed. "LET ME GO! NUBIA! DON'T DO THIS! NUBIA!"

Her nanny wiped away her tears and watched as her charge was carried away by the hooded man to safety outside of the battle. Once gone, Nubia raised her sword and moved the dresser away from the door.

"May the Gods watch over you, Cassandra." She said as she went outside.

\--------------------------------------

Silence filled the hallway but even an Amazon should be prepared for anything. Nubia made her way down the stairs to see the couches ripped apart, tables smashed, shelving destroyed, and wall hangings piled everywhere.

She scanned the room to see the bloodied bodies of fake police officers, their feral forms returned to human, littered everywhere. One impaled through the chest with a chair. Another hanging from the ceiling fan, his face completely torn out. Two more, their bodies ripped apart in various corners of the room, while the other pair has their anatomy disemboweled by something bigger than them.

Nubia searched for Ferdinand, hoping the Minotaur was still alive, especially after taking on several of Alkyone's men, but there was still no sign of him.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, when a one of the feral men attacked her. He slashed at her face but missed, leaving time for the Amazon to slice through him with her sword. Both blood halves collapsed in front of her.

The next one roared at his fallen comrade and he struck. Nubia shifted but miscalculated his attack. A sharp claw ripped through the suit sleeve of her jacket, drawing blood but did very little to take her down. She landed a knee into the creature's abdomen before drawing her sword up and plunging it through his stomach. Crimson puddles formed around the monster, turning him back to human as she withdrew her blade and pushed him away from her with her shoe.

"I rather liked that one."

Alkyone came around the corner clutching a bloodied sword in one hand, while other hid something behind her back. Bloodied cuts, scratches and bruises appeared on her face and arms as she glared at the Sandsmark nanny. Nubia readied her weapon.

"Where is Ferdinand?"

"The Minotaur?" Alkyone scoffed. "You mean him?" She whipped out the object from her back to reveal the severed, bloodied head of Ferdinand in her hand. With disrespect, she tossed the head at the feet of the Amazon warrior.

Rage bubbled up inside Nubia. Ferdinand did not deserve this. All she could see now was her enemy's death.

"Do not worry," cackled Alkyone. "He fought bravely, like a true Amazon guardian!"

"Bitch!" Nubia spat. "Let me send you to Hades!"

Sword in hand, the Amazon lunged at her red-haired enemy. Nubia lifted her blade, hanging the weapon over her opponent's head, ready to strike against Alkyone's face, but her foe was ready as she blocked it with her own sword and preventing her from doing any harm.

In turn, Alkyone struck back, lowering her blade toward the middle and targeting at Nubia's chest. She thrusted forward. Nubia anticipated the attack and deflected it with her own sword, forcing Alkyone to withdraw her blade back.

This continued with swords clanking against metal as each of the women found themselves in a stalemate.

"You might be the strongest fighter among the Amazons," hissed Alkyone. "But you will be bested."

Nubia gritted her teeth. "Your words mean nothing, traitor!"

The Amazon curved her flats around Alkyone's ankle, causing her to trip. The red-haired foe fell, leaving an opportunity for Nubia to strike. She readied her sword, and prepared to run it through her enemy's chest, when a shadow appeared out of nowhere.

A monstrous Breecher vaulted from the stairs and landed behind the Amazon. Sharp claws raked her back, slashing her suit jacket, causing her to be distracted. She spun around, performed a successful kick to the creature's face and edged her blade right through the beast's neck. Within seconds, the former detective's blooded head came crashing to the floor.

This feat provided time for Alkyone to get her bearings. Raising her sword, she struck at Nubia. Pain slashed through the Amazon's side, as blood seeped through her hand from where her enemy sliced her. Weakened, the nanny dropped her sword and limped for bit, before a hard kick sent her flying across the living room into some broken shelves. Dust and wood collapsed on top of her. Nubia attempted to rise but a sword at her neck prevented her otherwise.

"Like I said," Alkyone smirked. "You will be bested."

Unafraid, Nubia clutched her bleeding side and laughed, which only annoyed her foe.

"What are you laughing at?" Alkyone demanded. "Shouldn't you beg for your life?"

Nubia grinned. "An Amazon never begs." She grabbed a large golden object nearby.

The red-headed warrior glanced at the item in the nanny's hand, which appeared to be an apple sculpture of some kind. She raised her eyebrows.

"An apple?" Alkyone snorted, holding her blade even closer to the Amazon. "You're going to try to bludgeon me with an art piece?"

Nubia guffawed. "If you remember your myths, the golden apple of Discord caused a rift between the three goddesses of Olympus to see who was the fairest. Well, there was another golden apple. The apple of Strife, one that causes a detonation of sorts." She pressed the object as both her W-necklace and the item began to glow. It filled up the room, blinding Alkyone, who started to panic as the temperature inside the building started to build. The heat slowly intensified.

"NO! NO! NO!" Alkyone raised her blade and brought it down.

"See you in the Underworld, bitch!" Nubia taunted.

A combustion of flames engulfed the house into an inferno. Fire shot up, destroying the walls, bringing down the entire structure as the roof collapsed on top of everyone inside.

All that was left was the embers of a once proud mansion.

\-----------------------------------------

A block away Cassie watched helplessly as her house was reduced to ash. What the hell? The blaze came out of nowhere and she sobbed the moment she saw the explosion. She thought about Nubia and Ferdinand, her only family. Now they were all gone, and she had nothing.

She inhaled her tears and fought at the hooded stranger who had kidnapped her and now was trying to force her into his Honda Civic parked a block away. Yet, with each punch and struggle, the man was just too strong, and her arms and her legs were getting tired. He opened the door of the passenger side and shoved her in.

"We have to go back!" She pleaded, as he got into the driver's seat. "The people I care about might be hurt!"

"We can't," replied the stranger. "We need to keep you and the shard safe! Nubia and Ferdinand would have wanted it that way!"

"How would you know?" Cassie snapped at the stranger. "I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do."

The man answered bluntly. He pulled his hood back to reveal a handsome blond man with blue eyes staring at her. She gasped.

"Daddy?"

Henry Sandsmark nodded. "We need to leave now!" His voice authoritative. Turning on the ignition, he peeled out of the road and toward the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked her long, lost father.

"Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"To see Diana." He said. "She's the only one that can help us."


	9. What's My Blood Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie learns more about her father and Zatanna and the Titans rethink their plans.

_450 BC_

_The Dacian Kingdom_

_Zalmoxis gazed at the plant, potted inside the urn._

_"You speak of magic to my child." He said to the greenery. "Now show me!"_

_Silence._

_Galina pouted and tugged on her father's robes. "No, Papa. You don't do it like that. You have to appease the tree, or it won't grant you wishes!" She kindly stroked the leaves of the plant as they curled around her fingers. "See! Now watch!"_

_She blew into the plant and smiled._

_"Please, tree, show me butterflies!"_

_Lights dazzled around the temple in an array of colors. Zalmoxis watched in surprise as the flickering stopped, and a swarm of beautiful monarchs appeared flying in all directions inside the room. Galina returned to the tree, stroked it again and made her next request._

_"Now, tree," she said kindly. "Please make the butterflies disappear!"_

_Once again, lights flickered in various colors around the room. The sorcerer watched. Little by little, the monarchs started to fade, their beautiful wings becoming transparent, until all that was left was nothingness._

_He turned to his daughter to see her smiling with happiness._

_"See, Papa!" Galina beamed. "The tree taught me magic!"_

_Zalmoxis put a finger to his chin. "I don't doubt that, my little one. But I still wish to speak to the tree!"_

_"Then you must show it reverence," Galina suggested._

_Listening to his daughter, the sorcerer focused his gaze upon the plant._

_"You've shown a bit of your power," he said to the greenery. "Perhaps, you'll tell me what is it that you request."_

_A pause of silence drifted through the temple. Then slowly, the sound of a voice reverberated against the walls._

_I seek to bestow..._

_Zalmoxis cocked his brows._

_"Bestow what?" He asked._

_I seek to bestow..._

_Power..._

_The sorcerer shook his head._

_"And what if I accept this power? What do you ask in return?"_

_A pledge..._

_"What pledge?" The magic user probed._

_A pledge of allegiance._

_A fealty to me._

_"I already know ancient magicks," Zalmoxis stated. "Why should I swear my loyalty to you?"_

_I can teach..._

_You unlearned magicks..._

_Of the universe._

_Just swear your fealty..._

_To me._

_The sorcerer was no fool. "Perhaps, I'll consider it. For now, I will teach my own child knowledge of magick through my own making."_

_Very well._

_But consider my offering..._

_And be granted unimaginable abilities..._

_Zalmoxis laughed. Knowledge and progression through hard work was what he was going to teach Galina._

_No plant was going to influence him._

\----------------------------------

_Three hours later..._

_Price Historical Park Rest Stop_

_Pismo Beach, California_

Dark, frizzy curls covered Cassie's face the moment she woke up and felt her head smooshed against the passenger window. Her glasses, crooked from her nap, felt uncomfortable as she adjusted her frames and pushed back her unruly hair from her face. She glanced outside to see trees and a parking lot and turned to see Henry Sandsmark in the driver's seat chomping away on a burger.

"Where are we?" She yawned.

"Pismo Beach." He answered. "I decided to make a pitstop, get something to eat, and use the bathroom." He reached over the backseat to grab something.

It was a fast food bag. He dropped it in her lap.

"I figured you'd might be hungry," he said. "After driving for a couple of hours, you fell asleep. I took the liberty of getting Big Belly Burger combos at the drive thru. Plus, it will give us a chance to talk."

"Thanks," Cassie replied shyly. She removed her seatbelt to dig into the bag and munch on a fry." The silence was awkward.

Henry exhaled. "I guess, I'll go first. I should start by apologizing..."

Cassie immediately jumped in. "Apologizing? I don't see you for fifteen years, thinking you were dead, and suddenly you show up at my house where crazy monsters and killers are attacking me? Then, you come out with these weird superpowers, steal some big rock, and try to rescue me, while the people that do love and care about me die in an explosion! Care to explain that?"

Henry scratched his head. "That pretty much sums everything up." Cassie rolled her eyes and focused on her burger. He continued. "Look, I know you're really mad me..."

"Mad doesn't describe how I feel," she grumbled, while chewing her food. "What I want to know is if you ever really truly loved me and my mother."

The man sighed. "Of course, I did. Falling in love and marrying your mother was the happiest day of my life. And the fact that she was pregnant only added to the joy having a family. The day I had to leave killed me, but I had to stay away to protect you and your mother from my many enemies. If I didn't, they might come after Helena and you. That is why I couldn't be with you."

"That's why you faked your death?" Cassie asked but unsympathetic. "What about the superpowers? Were you born with that?"

Henry nodded. "You could say it's a meta-human thing. I have superhuman strength, agility, and near invulnerability. It's a trait that brought interest to the IADC."

"The IADC?" The teenager asked. "What's that?"

"The Inter-Agency Defense Command." He informed her. "It's a special-ops branch of the CIA. I've worked under them for years, even before meeting your mother. Our job is to investigate paranormal and magical threats and deal with them. By now, Cassie, you're aware that magic is real."

Cassie swallowed her food hard. Everything that she has seen the last few days went against everything she believed in. She ate another fry and sighed.

"Yes. I'm starting to believe in magic."

"It's a lot to wrap your head around," said her father. "But it was magic that was necessary to protect you." He pointed to the gold W-necklace she was wearing. "That pendant given to you is a special totem, a symbol of your heritage and key to unlock various mystical energies." He reached into his shirt and pulled a pendant as well. It was silver, looked like a four with a curve forming almost a numerical two. It sparkled in the light. "This is my totem, a representation of my heritage. It is also magical. Both these two pendants are what's protects us and defines us."

Tugging at her necklace, Cassie examined the W-symbol. It certainly glowed when it needed to. She wondered what other things the pendant did.

"You said you have meta-abilities," she commented. "Does that mean I'll get them too?"

The agent shrugged. "I don't know. I don't get how this whole gene pool thing works." He turned to his daughter. "Do you feel different?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not really. I feel the same, like some ordinary, awkward girl. I don't think I inherited any talents. I guess I'm regular."

"Count it a good thing." Henry remarked. "Powers aren't all it's cracked up to be."

She changed the subject. "Nubia mentioned that my mother was an Amazon," she probed. "Is this true?"

Henry nodded again. "I didn't find out until much later. By this time, I was out of your life. Helena had her secrets. Who could blame her, especially when she trained on a sacred island of warrior women? However, she chose to leave to be with a regular guy like me." He exhaled. "I'm no saint either, I didn't tell her I was a secret agent traveling the world battling evil. I'm sure that would have ended the marriage anyway."

Cassie clucked. "How would you know if you didn't even try? You chose the coward's way out!"

The man sighed. "I did. But I made sure you and your mom were well taken care of. Look, what she did with her antiquities business. She made it a success and now she's rolling in dough!"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "And she's so busy working, that she leaves me mostly at home."

Henry frowned. "Don't blame Helena. She did the best that she could. She made sure you were safe and well cared for. That is why she employed Nubia and Ferdinand. A highly trained Amazon and a Minotaur served as proper guardians for my daughter. I always kept tabs on you to make sure nothing bad happened."

"Did Mom know you were talking with Nubia?" The teen questioned. "Or that you were even alive?"

Henry shook his head. "No. Nubia has always been a noble and loyal warrior. She knew the importance of the bond between father and child. She managed to track me down and keep an open line of communication on your progress but ensured that she would keep my identity and whereabouts a secret from your mother. For that, I will be forever in her debt."

Cassie's eyes began to well up with tears. She nearly forgotten the sacrifices that Ferdinand and Nubia made to keep her safe. Henry pulled a tissue from the glove compartment and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she responded meekly. She wiped away her tears. "What happens now?"

"We have one part of the shard," he explained. "We just need the rest."

"What's so important about this rock, I mean shard?" The teenager asked.

"It's a part of a bigger key that might unleash some great evil upon world!" He answered bluntly. "Our job is to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"In other words," Cassie began. "It's another day at the office."

"Seems that way," Henry remarked. He glanced down at the fast food bag in her lap. "Are you finished? We need to get back on the road."

"Hold on a minute, Da...I mean Hen," she stammered. "I don't know what to call you!"

"Henry," the agent smiled. "Just Henry. I know, I don't deserve be called your father just yet."

"Okay, Henry," replied Cassie. "Let me use the restroom first." She opened the passenger door to go use the rest stop facilities.

She needed some time to adjust.

\--------------------------------------------

_Titans Headquarters_

_San Francisco, California_

Zatanna stared at the shard placed upon the kitchen counter. She tried several incantations to decipher a piece of the stone but nothing.

"What are you doing?" Kory asked the sorceress.

"I'm hoping I could use a locater spell." She told her. "Something that could tells us where the other shards are hidden."

"Any luck?" Dawn jumped.

Zatanna sighed. "Not really. Even one piece is not going to give us enough information. All four needs to be united to be used."

"At least, we have one." Rose folded her arms. "That counts for something."

"Actually, two." Zatanna corrected. "One of the agents I'm working with successfully retrieved the second in Gateway City."

"That's thirty miles from here!" Dawn noted. "It's hard to believe that there was one close by."

"That still leaves us with securing the other two." The sorceress added. "Sadly, one of our enemies has one of them."

"Who is that?" Kory wondered.

Zatanna frowned. "Her name is Derinoe. She is an ancient witch who is trying to achieve ultimate power. She needs all four of the shards to achieve that."

"Then that leaves one more." Rose concluded. "If we find the last one, we'll have the homefield advantage!"

"Certainly," Zatanna agreed. "We just need to find that last piece."

"Any ideas of where to look?" Dawn questioned.

Zatanna shook her head. "I wish I did." A buzz on her phone made the woman check her messages. She scrolled through her texts and smiled. "I think we got the homefield!"

"What do you mean?" Kory asked.

"My fellow agent is driving down to Los Angeles," the magic user explained. "He's seeking out Diana Themyscira for assistance."

"That's Wonder Woman!" Dawn exclaimed. "Donna's Amazon sister! Do you think she has some answers?"

"It's worth a shot," replied Zatanna. "This case is magical in nature. Who else could provide us with the appropriate mystical contacts?" The sorceress paused for a moment. "There is more thing."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Someone is accompanying him on this mission." She informed them. "Someone who is significant to locating the shards."

"Who is it?" Kory probed.

"His daughter."

The three Titans ladies looked at each other in confusion. Kory began to realize something in her statement.

"This is the girl that Cleto has mentioned." The alien princess remarked. "She's the one, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Zatanna.

Dawn jumped in. "How does she fit into all this?"

The sorceress shrugged. "I'm not sure, but apparently, she is important."

Rose put in her two cents. "Then why are we standing around, it's time we make a road trip to L. A."

The ladies agreed, prepared their things, and headed down the elevator.

\-------------------------------------------------

_An Old Empty Building_

_Gateway City, California_

"Put her down here!"

The witch known as Derinoe instructed her monster men to carry the unconscious body of Alkyone to a rickety table nearby. Her body had been badly burned from the explosion to the point that she was unrecognizable. Bandages covered the warrior woman's body as the minions set her down gently to allow the evil sorceress to perform her ritual.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The hacker LeTonya Charles asked the witch. Next to her, Derinoe's other daughter Zara, and the two female mercenaries watched in fascination of what the sorceress was going to do.

"It is no concern of yours!" Derinoe snapped at the hacker. "I will revive my daughter so that she is battle ready!"

She crossed over to Alkyone's body, closed her palms, and said an incantation. Then lifting her face toward one of the feral henchmen, she pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the heart of the beast man. The minion collapsed on top of Alkyone's bandaged body, soaking it in a flood of crimson.

"I call upon my Master!" Derinoe shouted. "I pledge my soul and my fealty to you! Revive my daughter, so that she may take her revenge!"

The building shook, as the brittle walls cracked, and the ratty furniture moved.

"Oh shit!" LeTonya gasped, fearful that the old structure might collapse on top of them. Luckily, it didn't.

All eyes directed to the table. The bandaged mummy pushed the dead corpse of the henchman off and raised her body to a sitting position. Wrapped fingers, clutched the bloody gauze, and ripped apart the cloth material to reveal a reddened face of lumps and wrinkles that could be described as nothing but hideous.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Alkyone roared. She referred to Nubia, who magically detonated a bomb and caused her disfigurement.

"Dead." Derinoe smirked. She eyed her daughter with indifference. "Your body will heal in a few hours, but there is still work to do. We have only acquired one shard. I require the other three!"

Zara interrupted. "Mother, but what of Alkyone? Surely, she needs more time to heal from her wounds."

"No, daughter!" The witched hissed. "Your sister is a warrior, as are you!" She turned to both her progenies. "Your duty is to serve the Master, first and foremost! Even it means paying with your lives!" She grinned wickedly. "I expect everyone to be ready in a few hours!"

"Where are we going?" LeTonya asked her employer.

"My magicks have set a possible location for one of the shards," Derinoe explained. "We were search there!"

LeTonya Charles observed the exchange between the witch and her offspring. It was one of uncaring and no compassion. She almost felt bad for them.

Almost.


	10. Themysciran Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Henry arrive at the Themyscira Industries and Cassie discovers something even more shocking about her parents.

_Themyscira Industries_

_Los Angeles, California_

7:30 PM

Henry Sandsmark parked the Honda Civic into one of the empty park spots of the lot. After several hours on the road, Cassie thought the drive would never end. She clutched her W-necklace, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out. Her father retrieved the shard from the trunk, placed it inside his messenger bag, and waited for his daughter, before heading inside to the entrance.

A security guard greeted the pair as they went up to the front desk. Cassie noticed how huge the corporate building was, admiring the modern architecture but retaining some sense of history by the inclusion of Grecian columns and pillars, while priceless artifacts and artwork decorated the walls.

The agent approached the employee behind the counter and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Agent Henry Sandsmark with the IADC," he told the worker. He flashed his government badge. "I'm trying to contact Diana Themyscira." The employee nodded, picked up the phone, and called someone in authority.

Cassie, in the meantime, took in the atmosphere. Rows of statues, rare vases, containers, and wall hangings adorned the structure, but it was the endless pictures, art, and figures of the famous Wonder Woman that really caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sandsmark," said the desk clerk, hanging up the phone. "But Miss Themyscira is unavailable."

"Tell her it's a matter of life and death!" He demanded. His voice echoed through the lobby.

The employee shrugged and signaled for the security. "Like I said, Mr. Sandsmark. Our CEO is unavailable."

Henry noticed the guards approaching and prepared to fight. Cassie noticed this, swallowed, and watched nervously as something was about to happen. She did not have a clue of what to do.

"What is going on here?"

The voice in authority came from an African American woman wearing a tailored gray suit. Standing to the left of the counter, she clenched her fists and observed the almost altercation.

"I apologize, Miss Candy," said desk clerk. "But I told the gentleman that Miss Themyscira is not available, and he became belligerent!"

The woman raised her hand. "That's quite all right, Eleanor. I'll take it from here." The guards dispersed, leaving Henry and Cassie facing the mysterious female in charge. She extended her hand. "I'm sorry for that. I'm Etta Candy, administrative assistant and President Diana's second-in-command here!"

Henry shook her hand. "Thank you, Miss Candy. I'm Agent Henry Sandsmark with the IADC and this is my daughter, Cassie!" He pointed to the teen, who was completely lost in the corporation's appearance.

"Ah!" Etta gasped. "You're Helena's daughter!" She shook the young girl's hand. "It's good to finally meet you!"

"You know my mother?" Cassie asked confused. "Did you know she is also an Amazon?"

"Of course," smiled Etta. "Themyscira Industries has many subsidiary companies that we invest in. Sandsmark's Antiquities happens to be one of them!"

The teenager was surprised by the news. No wonder her mother's company was such a success. A multi-billion-dollar corporation supporting an antiques dealership. It was a win-win for everyone. Then the realization set in.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Cassie scowled. "About her?" She pointed to a room of priceless art. "All of this?"

Etta folded her arms. "Helena had her reasons. Understand, an Amazon warrior from the island is expected to not fall in love with a man, marry, and have children, but she defied the laws and did it anyway." She glanced at Henry, who sadly looked down. "She rebelled because she loved your father, so in the end it was well worth it because you've returned back to your people."

Cassie flinched. "My people? I don't have any special skills! I'm not tall or athletic!" She pushed her glasses against her nose. "I'm certainly no warrior! Heck, I'm not even seen my mother fight! I wouldn't classify myself as an Amazon!"

"You have traits that you can't begin to fathom," said Etta. "You just don't realize them yet. Remember, your strength is your greatest power!"

She rolled her eyes. "I've heard that quote a million times and, trust me, it hasn't done me any good."

"But you have mettle," Etta grinned. She pointed to her W-necklace. "And that proves you have courage." She touched Cassie's pendant. "See the symbol around your neck? Look around!"

Cassie turned to see the gold eagle shaped W everywhere around the building. On logos, on walls, and even on figures featured on display. She eyed it closely.

"It's the Wonder Woman logo!" She noted.

"It's more than that," Etta grinned. "It's the official crest of Themyscira. The symbol of the Amazons. Only a true Amazon is worthy to wear the crest. It is considered a badge of honor."

Touching her necklace, a feeling of pride blanketed her. Her mother was an Amazon. Hence, that made her part of the tribe as well. She smiled.

"Etta," she asked the woman. "Are you an Amazon too?"

Etta laughed. "I wish." She sighed. "No, I'm just an ordinary mortal woman with brains and a killer instinct for business, I'm afraid."

Henry decided to jump in. "I'm sorry to interrupt this pow-wow, but we're pressed for time." He pulled the shard from his messenger bag and showed it to Etta. "We're in the middle of a mission trying to protect this. I was hoping Diana could help us deal with a magical situation connected to this shard."

Etta exhaled. "I'm sorry, Agent Sandsmark, but you've come at a bad time. Wonder Woman has been called away to deal with another threat in Moldavia. She won't be returning for quite some time."

"Then we're screwed," Henry frowned. "The world is going to end and there are no heroes around!"

"Not quite," Etta noted. "Themyscira Industries has multiple connections with various military agencies. I'll contact them. We'll aid you in whatever way we can." She reassured him. "But first, we'll need to borrow the shard for a few hours."

Henry hesitated. He had worked hard retrieving and protecting it and he was not going to lose it again.

"Henry, give it to her!" Cassie instructed. "I trust her!"

The agent grumbled, slipped the shard back into his bag and handed it to Etta, who accepted the object.

"I promise to return it," she told the agent. "I just need our specialists to examine the artifact."

"What specialists?" Henry interrogated her.

"We employ magic users on staff," Etta explained. "Their understanding of the mystical forces might help you on your mission. They need some time to research the object." Henry and Cassie looked at each other in surprise. "What? We sell more than Wonder Woman dolls and action figures; we actually do try to save the world!" Etta shook her head. "In the meantime," she began.

The ding of the elevator doors opened to reveal a statuesque woman in a fitted black suit and high heeled boots marching in their direction. Cassie took in her stunning beauty, from her emerald-green eyes to her long copper-bronze hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail that extended to her bottom. Around her neck, a gold W-necklace, representing her Amazon heritage showed, but it was her silver metallic bracelets that Cassie noticed the most. They were the same ones that Nubia wore and used to deflect bullets. The woman had a strong, no-nonsense presence and she stopped the moment she saw Etta with Henry and Cassie.

"Wonderful, you here," Etta remarked, as she directed her attention to the beautiful woman. "Artemis, can you please show Agent Sandsmark and his daughter, Cassie, around for a few hours? We're needing the services of the magic users for a bit."

"Of course, Etta." The woman named Artemis replied. Her tone was cold and icy. She observed Etta return up the elevator, before extending her hand to Henry. "Artemis Evadne, corporate assistant and public relations department."

Henry shook her hand but could sense her disdain for him. "Agent Henry Sandsmark. IADC."

"I know who you are." Artemis responded dryly. "Come along."

Cassie and her father shrugged and followed the woman down the hall, as Artemis started stating facts. They could sense that she was none too pleased to be dealing with the IADC operative.

"Themyscira Industries was established twenty years ago as a marketing company for Wonder Woman merchandise and specialty antiques." Artemis began explaining. "Since then, it's branched out into a business of knowledge, research, innovations, and technology. We've been cornering the marketing on biological research for curing terminal illnesses, creating advancements in technology and inventions, and assisting the government in the field of military warfare. During the two decades, we increased to a multi-billion-dollar enterprise that includes various subsidiaries including your mother's company, Sandsmark's Antiquities."

Cassie's face noticed one of the Wonder Woman figures in a glass case. She released a giggle at seeing the exaggerated interpretation of the female vigilante, wearing a scantily clad red, white and blue outfit, exhibiting her enormous breasts that nearly overshadowed her face.

"Diana hates that figure." Artemis noted. "It was a vulgar prototype that never went on the market, thank the Gods. She got into an argument with the board of directors about marketing her tits."

The teenager agreed. "I can see why." She scowled. "Amazons are warriors, not sex objects."

"Spoken like a true Amazon, Cassandra Sandsmark," Artemis grimaced. "It's usually men, who exploit woman in this fashion." She glared at Henry who looked away from her. "Let's move on!"

She escorted them through a hall of rare art and vintage objects. Cassie's eyes drifted to a large wall painting of a young, raven-haired woman standing majestically. Gold and silver bracelets, appeared on both wrists, as she wore a red, star spangled uniform that showcase the W-Amazon insignia and belt that contained a glowing piece of rope. She read the label description at the bottom.

"Donna Troy, Wonder Girl."

Artemis walked near her. "Donna was Diana's protégé. Should Wonder Woman fall in battle, she would have been the next in line to take up the mantle. Sadly, she crossed over into the Elysian Fields. She was a fine warrior. She will be missed."

"You really admired her, didn't you, Artemis?" Cassie asked.

"Certainly," she answered. "I hold reverence for all my fellow sisters. Like you, Diana was half Themysciran, part Amazon. Born to the Amazonian general, Antiope, and a mortal man. When Diana left the island, she took Donna and trained her to be a warrior. Her feats and accomplishments are legendary."

"Then why hide away from the world?" Cassie asked. "Surely, the island of Themyscira, could have benefitted from connecting to the world of men."

Artemis glared at Henry. "It's ancient history. Much of resentment is due to Man's enslavement of us, both in Greece and Rome. We evolved, becoming stronger and faster, and founded the island as a sanctuary and haven for women. Eventually, we knew that we could not be sheltered forever. That is why Amazons, like Diana and your mother, opened the gateway as ambassadors and provided us another way to unite Themyscira to the outside world. Hence, that is how this company and the acknowledgment of our people came to be."

Cassie understood the tall Amazon's words. She wondered if her mother shared the same sentiment. She must have. She married her father and had a half-mortal child. Perhaps things had changed over time.

She moved ahead, exploring the art hall when his eyes noticed a large macabre painting nearby. Suddenly, her W-necklace began to glow as she examined the portrait of a Renaissance oil painting of a woman clutching a golden box looking fearful as horrific spirits surrounded her.

Casting her eyes down to the label, she read Pandora's Box and returned her gaze back on to the art piece. Strange sensations began to fill around her, as the impulse to touch the frame beckoned her forward. Bizarre symbols and letters appeared before her and she concentrated to read them. Slowly, the images became clearer, exhibiting ancient Greek symbols as her brain deciphered the lettering.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, grabbing her hand.

"There is something weird about this painting," Cassie told him. "It's like I can read the lettering." She continued.

_Men no longer recognize the rules of conduct or acts of piety,_

_For heaven had hidden the last in the jar_

"Hope," she answered. "The last piece hidden in Pandora's Box was hope!"

Suddenly, the frame illuminated with light. A small click was heard, as the painting opened acting as a secret door, leading to a concrete hallway inside. Henry and Cassie stared at the entrance in awe, as did Artemis.

"Did you now about this?" Henry asked the Amazon.

"Certainly not!" The woman took offense. She gestured to Cassie. "You obviously were chosen to go on this quest. It is imperative you see it through!" The young girl hesitated. "Do not worry, I'll accompany you."

Cassie exhaled and let the way, followed by her father and Artemis. The hall was nicely lit, providing a maze of passages to follow as it finally ended to a large metal door. An electronic keypad appeared on the right, two which lit up to a Greek alphabet.

"You wouldn't happen to have a code?" She turned to Artemis.

"This is not my quest, Cassandra." The Amazon scoffed.

Inhaling a breath, Cassandra looked at the etched clues of another set of Greek letters that appeared above the machine.

_A name like no other is the key_

"A name?" she questioned. "There could be a million names!"

"Try mine," Henry suggested.

Cassie typed H-E-N-R-Y on the keypad. The machine beeped in error.

"Okay, then." Her father added. "Try Sandsmark."

She typed S-A-N-D-S-M-A-R-K. Another beep.

"Cassandra or Cassie?"

She entered both. Neither worked.

"Helena?"

Another beep.

Henry sighed. "There has to be a clue we're not looking at." He went over the clue. "A name like no other...A name like no other."

"Wait!" Cassie exclaimed. Her middle name was unique and different. It certainly bore a legacy, of a regal Amazon. She decided to try it out.

Her fingers entered D-R-U-S-I-L-L-A.

Drusilla.

The door immediately opened.

Cassie and Henry entered the doorway to reveal a huge room filled with an arsenal of mystical weapons. Spears, swords, staffs lined the walls, while a series of various shields leaned against all areas of the facility. Cassie drifted her face to a table of different metallic bracelets, the same ones that Artemis and Nubia wore and the numerous pieces of armor, helmets, tiaras and patriotic uniforms that were neatly displayed. Next to them, a red costume bearing the Amazon symbol and rope stood on a mannequin and Cassie recognized it instantly as Donna Troy's Wonder Girl outfit.

She walked over to the late Wonder Girl's uniform, touched the soft fabric and adjusted her glasses to get a better look at the garment. It was the epitome of hero and warrior and deserving of the title of Amazon. Twirling the tendrils of her dark, curly hair with her fingers, she sighed as she glanced at her mirrored reflection on a shield and started criticizing her appearance.

I'm just not cut out to be an Amazon warrior. She said to herself.

"I guess this is Diana's weapons room." Henry noted, breaking her from her thoughts. "I wonder why the Fates led you here."

"The Fates?" Cassie questioned her father, who was speaking cryptically.

Suddenly, the snap of a whip caught everyone's attention. A glowing rope came of nowhere, entwined around Henry several times and snapped him back toward the entrance. Cassie twisted her head to see Artemis dragging her father away and tying him up with the flashing cord in her hands.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at the Amazon.

"Keeping him immobilized," Artemis curled her mouth. "He can't be trusted."

"Don't hurt him!" Cassie begged.

"I won't," the Amazon sneered. "Only if he submits and cooperates." Placing a boot against his back, she tightened his hold on him. Henry Sandsmark knelt to the floor, unable to move.

Cassie's mouth dropped. "Why are you doing this?" She asked confused.

"Your father is a traitor to our people!" Artemis answered bluntly. "We can't have him interfering!

"Interfering in what?"

"What is about to happened."

Artemis's head gestured to a secretive case nearby. She nodded for the teenager to approach it. Cassie hesitated.

"Go..." Henry struggled for the words. "Do...what she says."

The rope glowed even brighter, as he shook under its spell.

Apprehensive, Cassie approached the case. It was tall, approximately six feet in height, resembling more like a tall cupboard. Ornate carvings and the Greek alphabet appeared around it, as she stroked her hands across the surface and tried to make out the symbols. Slowly, she identified the letters and read the inscription.

_There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other_

_And she, in turn, gives birth to the first_

_Who are the two sisters?_

_Then choose its opposite of now_

Her brain ran through her Greek legends. It's another the riddle of the Sphinx! She answered the first part of the riddle.

"The sisters are day and night!" Then she looked the second part. Choose its opposite of now. "If right now is evening, then that means..."

She pressed the letters on the case, spelling each out the word D-A-Y.

The door flew open. Her W-necklace flashed, as bright light blinded her, forcing her to cover her glasses. From her line of sight, she could identify a pair of golden silver bracelets, an insignia belt, and a curled piece of rope that glowed like lightning. The brilliant radiance illuminated even more as a booming voice echoed everywhere.

_CASSANDRA SANDSMARK!_

"Yes!" She exclaimed, the shining glow impairing her vision.

_DO YOU ACCEPT THE GIFTS THE GODS BESTOW UP YOU?_

"Sure, whatever!" She replied, completed confused.

_THEN EMBRACE YOUR LEGACY! ONLY THE BLOOD OF THE KING OF OLYMPUS IS WORTHY! DO YOU ACCEPT?_

"Yes!" She shouted, unsure of what invisible voice meant.

_TAKE THE WEAPONS OF OLYMPUS! ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY!_

Nervously, she reached into the box. Electrical sparks surged around her fingers, as they raked her hands but did not burn or hurt her. She grabbed the bracelets, the belt, and rope, while a flood of vivid energy surrounded her. It poured through her fingers, encircled her, influencing her to follow the path of lines into a complete circle and to repeat the process. The voices in her head told to spin, and spin and spin and she did.

Energy burst around her. The luminescence coiling around like a caterpillar spinning a cocoon. She could feel herself getting stronger, faster, and more agile. In short, she felt like a true Amazon warrior. Then it all stopped, the light fading, leaving an empty container and her body feeling strange. She glanced down to see the same sneakers, cargo pants and ratty hoodie but with the addition of metallic bracelets on her wrists and an insignia belt sporting the glowing rope on her side. She shook her head to see a tendril of blonde hair and her broken glasses on the ground.

Bending down, she picked up the damaged spectacles and put them back on. Strangely enough, her vision blurred when she had them on. She removed them and tried again. Once more, everything appeared fuzzy through the lenses. That's weird. She commented. She took them off and looked around the room. That is when it hit her.

She could see!

For the first time, she didn't need glasses. She felt like jumping up and down before her face caught something in the mirrored reflection of one of the shields nearby. The image staring back at her was blue eyed, blonde, and beautiful. It took a minute to realize that it was herself that she was looking at.

Holy shit! I've turned into a supermodel!

"Cassie!"

Henry struggled at the binds of the glowing rope wrapped around him, as Artemis clutched the coil and tightened her grip even more.

"Please, Artemis!" The teenager pleaded. "Let my father go!"

Artemis smiled, observing the new warrior in front of her. "You've finally accepted your legacy, Cassandra Sandsmark! You're now one of us! An Amazon!"

"Then as one of you," Cassie started. "In the name of sisterhood, will please you release my father?"

"Very well," clucked the warrior woman. "In the name of sisterhood, I set free the traitor's binds!" She loosened her hold on the rope and withdrew it back into a perfect coil in her hands.

Henry gasped for bit, before standing up to face his new little girl.

Cassie approached him. "Why do the Amazon's hate you so much?"

"It's complicated," her father sighed.

"Maybe it's because he is, in fact, a traitor!"

The voice came from someone familiar.

Transferring her attention to the entrance, she watched as a dark-haired woman with glasses approached the entrance and stood next to Artemis.

"Mom?"

Helena Sandsmark folded her arms and stared daggers into her so-called dead husband.

"It's good to see you, too, Helena." Henry rolled his eyes. "Or should I say, Helen of Troy?"

Cassie's mother clucked her tongue, as she touched a glowing W-necklace on her neck. Within seconds, a flash of lights surrounded her, transforming her into a tall, alluring, blonde beauty with piercing blue eyes.

"Mom?" The teenager asked again, astonished by her looks.

"Yes, Cassandra, it is me!" Helen responded to her daughter. She ignored her for a minute to focus on Henry. "Since we're on the subject of dropping masquerades, why don't reveal who truly are, Henry Sandsmark?"

Cassie turned to her father to see him clutch his special pendant, which glowed as well. Like her mother, light surrounded Henry and flashed, revealing an entirely different person in his place.

Instead of her father stood a taller bodybuilder, with long flowing gold locks and blue eyes. He exhaled a breath as Helen smirked.

"Welcome back, Hercules, son of Zeus!"


	11. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cassie deals with the shocking truth about her parents, Zatanna and her team arrive at the same destination.

"What the fuck?"

"Cassandra Sandsmark! Watch your mouth!" Helena Sandsmark, rather Helen of Troy, shouted at her daughter. Even in a simple blouse and pencil skirt, the antiquities dealer looked stunning in her true form. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders as Cassie gaped at her.

Discovering that parents were mythical figures of history completely shocked her, Cassie did a double take as she looked at her mother, Helen of Troy, to her father, Hercules, the son of Zeus. She covered her mouth and took a moment to absorb the information.

"You're telling me that you're these real life, Greek myths this whole time!" She shouted. "And you've been lying to me my entire life!" Cassie balled her fists. "Gee, thanks for setting the perfect example of how-not-to-parent your child!"

"Cassie!" Helena retorted. "I know you're upset, but I'm still your mother and I deserve respect!"

The teenager folded her arms. "Respect is earned, and not through deception!" She replied angrily. "Right now, I don't know what to think!"

"Helena," Henry Sandsmark, in his Hercules persona, gently chimed in. "Our daughter needs some time to adjust. We did spring all of this on her."

"Quiet, Henry!" Helena snapped. "You have no say on how to raise my daughter. Remember, you left us! You don't how difficult it's been being a single mother!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "That's rich coming from you, Mom! You left me to be raised by Nubia and Ferdinand! The only two people that took care of me and truly love me!"

That remark shot a dagger through Helena's heart. She sighed. "You're right. I did leave you alone to be raised by other people." She swallowed and stood up. "But don't make me feel guilty about it. I did what was best for you and that is what a parent does! I left you in the hands of people who cared for you and protected you!"

"Um," Artemis interrupted. "I don't want to get in the middle of your family drama, but do you want me to still leave you alone with this traitor?" She pointed to Henry.

Helena exhaled. "It's all right, Artemis. I'll be fine. Besides, he's technically still my husband."

Henry shrugged, while Artemis glared at him.

"Just say the word, I'll happily kill him for you!" The Amazon offered. Helena shook her head; Artemis shrugged and exited through the entrance door and left the three of them alone.

"Man, she really hates you!" Cassie said to her father.

"You can't blame her," he explained. "I did enslave her people."

Cassie researched her history. According to the Greek myths, one of Hercules's labors was to steal Gaea's Girdle, a powerful belt, belonging to the Amazons. He succeeded but sold the women warriors into slavery. She looked at her father in disapproval.

"You didn't?"

Henry sighed. "It was ancient history. The Olympians Gods are fickle and manipulative. They convinced me to do it." Sad eyes stared at his daughter. "I've regretted it ever since and paid my penance for centuries."

"How?" The teen asked.

"By becoming a real hero," he told her. "That's why I became an operative for the IADC. I wanted to make amends for my past sins."

"And this why you created the Henry Sandsmark persona?" Cassie concluded.

Henry nodded. "I couldn't do my job, being the mythical demigod Hercules. I needed a mortal identity." He flashed his pendant. "This is the Jupiter symbol for Zeus, my father, the king of the Olympian Gods." He stared at Cassie. "Your grandfather. The magic within it allows me to create a glamour, a masquerade of sorts, so I came up with this Henry Sandsmark, a regular everyday guy who just happens to be a meta-human secret agent."

"Plus, the guy who faked his own death and abandoned his family! Helena snapped.

The demigod scowled. "You're no saint either, Helena of Troy! Care to tell out daughter your story?"

Cassie agreed. She put her hands to her hips and waited. "Well, Mom. It's your turn!"

The businesswoman sighed. "Fine. I originated from the union of a mortal princess and the Titan, Helios. Hence, like your father, I'm a demigoddess. However, my power became my curse. I was blessed with beauty to enthrall men, which for some might find appealing."

"But you're already beautiful." Cassie noted. "Why would that be a hindrance?"

Helena scowled. "Not if it drives men to madness. Like the sirens of myth, I ensnared men to do my bidding but, in truth, I want none of the attention. I was a pawn in the Trojan War, a conflict that saw the deaths of thousands, all because of two men who were vying for my affections. Hence, I pleaded to the Gods for sanctuary. My prayers were finally answered. A league of legendary, time-traveling heroes rescued me, took me to the island of Themyscira, and allowed to live among a sisterhood where my beauty would not be a threat. In return, I cultivated knowledge and the Amazonian skills to fight."

"When did you become Helena Sandsmark?" The teenager asked her mother.

"When Princess Diana left Themyscira," she informed her. "She broke down the barriers that forbade us from communicating with the outside world. She bridged the gap and many of us followed. Nubia, Artemis, and even Donna Troy. I was a close friend to my fellow sister, Donna, and adopted her last name as my maiden name when I changed it to Helena." She touched her W-necklace. "Similar to your father's pendant, this symbol of the Amazons allowed me to use glamour magic to disguise myself as an ordinary historian, Helena Troy."

Cassie shrugged. "Then you met Dad."

Helena nodded. "I didn't know the truth of who he was. But for the first time, an ordinary man saw me and accepted me for being smart, not on my looks. In turn, I fell in love with him."

Henry looked away.

Their daughter eyed the two. "Didn't you even bother to reveal yourselves to one another?"

"I'll admit, I was a coward." Her father answered. "I mean, I found someone who thought of me as a normal human and I didn't want to jeopardize that.

Her mother agreed. "It's true. It is difficult to find someone who loved you for the person you are inside."

Cassie pulled her now blonde hair back to think. "And Dad fakes his death and you go on with your business. Everybody keeps secrets and suddenly, I'm discovering that magic and myths are real and I'm part of this world. In addition, I go through these weird quests and come out looking like I belong on America's Next Top Model!" She stroked her blonde hair. "I mean, look at me! I don't look like myself!"

"It'll pass." Helena advised her. "You're the daughter of two demigods. You inherited my beauty and your father's strength and athleticism. In time, you'll come to accept it!"

Henry nodded. "Your mother's right, Cassie. You got our genes. Plus, it was destined that you would a chosen warrior."

"What chosen warrior?" The young girl scoffed. "I barely got through Nubia's training."

"You were born with gifts," Helena stated. "However, I didn't want to expose you to the world. There are many enemies out there, as you've witnessed. That is why I asked our Amazon sorceresses to use their magicks to suppress your powers, until the day you were ready to accept them. Therefore, you had to undergo a series of tests to prove that you deserved all the gifts and weapons that the Gods bestowed upon you."

Cassie pouted. "You mean, I could've had my powers already?" She scratched her head. "That sucks! I could've been more powerful that a locomotive, leaping tall buildings in a single bound, or faster than speeding bullet. Hell, I could've been invincible!"

"Not invincible, Cassie," corrected Henry. "You can still die by being shot at, stabbed, impaled, burned, and a hundred other ways, which I shouldn't be sharing..." He started to realize his macabre mistake.

Helena rolled her eyes. "What your father is saying, is that you an Amazon by your birthright and you are the next to inherit the role of Themysciran champion to Princess Diana, the Wonder Woman."

"What do you mean?" The teenager paused. "By champion?"

Her mother curled her mouth. "Donna Troy was Diana's protégé. Since she died, you're the next in line to be..."

"Wonder Girl?"

Cassie flinched. She stared at the bracelets, the belt, the rope. No freaking way!

Helena nodded. "Yes, the Gods have chosen it. As Zeus's and Helio's granddaughter, you are the chosen warrior of the Amazons!"

The fifteen-year-old's mouth dropped. "Surely, there is some mistake. I'm not a warrior! I'm not Wonder Girl material!

Henry smiled. "Face it, kiddo. You're it!"

"Oh shit!"

"Cassie! Stop swearing!" Her mother yelled.

"Sorry, Mom." She apologized.

"Excuse me, Helena and Agent Hen...er, Hercules?"

The voice came from Etta Candy, who just entered the entrance of the secret room. She took one look at the trio of yellow-haired strangers and instantly recognized them.

"I see you've found Diana's arsenal vault." She grinned. Her eyes turned to Cassie sporting her new weapons. "Oh good, you've been called upon! That saves me the trouble of having to explain the whole destiny thing to you." Her voice seemed calm and normal.

"Wait," Henry jumped in surprised. "You knew I was Hercules? Also, Helen and Cassie?"

Etta nodded. "Of course," she answered with a grin. "Diana and Themyscira Industries keeps tabs on all our mythical heroes." She glared at the operative. "Oh, and it sucks what you did the Amazon's a long time ago." She put her hands on her hips. "And what man doesn't tell his wife that he's a demigod, fakes his death, and leaves her pregnant?" Her hand slapped the IADC agent's arm. "Asshole!"

Henry scowled and threw his arms up in the air. "Do all women hate me?"

"Just the ones that matter," replied Helena who cocked her brows. "Oh, and I found out years later that you were an IADC agent." She also slapped his arm. "You could've at least seen Cassandra!"

"I thought Nubia kept that secret!" Henry shouted.

"She hated you too!" Helena confessed. "So did Ferdinand. They wanted you to believe that I was out of the loop, but I wasn't. Besides, Nubia was my fellow sister. She told me everything."

"Sorry, Henry," Cassie snorted. "Looks like you're not going to win any brownie points for Father of the Year."

Etta decided this was the right time to interrupt. "All right, you can hash out this little family drama later." She turned to Henry. "One of your fellow agents, a Zatanna Zatara, arrived with a team of other female operatives. She said she was to meet you here. She's in the main lobby waiting."

Henry nodded. "I suppose we can resolve our differences later." He suggested. "Right now, we have a mission to finish." He began to exit the room.

"Leaving your family behind as usual," Helena mumbled, as she followed.

"What was that?" Her husband asked, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Nothing."

She trailed behind him, as did Cassie.

"I'm so calling Dr. Phil this week!" The young girl spouted.

\----------------------------------------------

_Themyscira Industries Lobby_

_Los Angeles, California_

Zatanna stared at the Amazon eagle emblem behind the front desk as she sensed the great magic filling the building. She clutched her bag, containing the other shard, as she watched her fellow Titan ladies conversing with a statuesque beauty named Artemis.

Admiring the ancient jewelry in the case, Kory Anders ran her fingers through the glass and imagined what it looked like on her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Artemis asked the woman.

"Absolutely," replied Kory. "Themysciran?"

The warrior woman nodded. "Forged from our greatest blacksmith sisters, each one was intricately carved to honor our Amazonian warrior legacy." She glanced at the alien princess. "It would certainly be fitting for Tamaranian royalty."

Kory cocked her head. "You know of Tamaran?"

"Of course," smiled Artemis. "We know of your home planet. The Tamaranians are a noble warrior class. Intelligent and a powerful species. We hold quite a reverence to them."

"I like this girl!" Kory winked to Dawn, who was staring at a pair of bracelets in another case.

They reminded her of Donna and how much she missed her friend. Donna Troy was a very skilled warrior and cared deeply for others. Her loss greatly affected the woman known as Dove. She reminded herself that it was Donna who saved her from that falling metal pillar; the same one that electrocuted her to death.

"Do all Themyscirans wear the same bracelets?" She asked Artemis.

"By the Gods, no!" The tall woman answered. "Each one is specially crafted for each Amazon. Every weapon, piece of armor, and even a sword is made so that it fits a warrior like a glove, as if the two were made to become one!"

"Spoken like a true warrior," Dawn grinned.

"That is the intention." Artemis replied.

Near the counter, Rose snapped a picture of a figurine. It was another sculpted figure of Wonder Woman, but the proportions were greatly exaggerated.

"'Is it true?" Slade's daughter questioned without fear.

"About what?" Artemis responded.

"That Diana has had some work done?" Rose squished her face, demonstrating an offensive gesture.

"Rose!" Kory snapped. "That is rude!"

"What?" Their young Titan shrugged. "You know you're all thinking it."

Artemis let out a giggle. "Look, I know these figures are quite obscene, but Diana views these images of her as flattering. It's an homage, as one would worship the Olympian Gods. The Amazons certainly are blessed with endowments, but not to these extremes being presented in the cases. As far as any plastic surgery, we Amazons were gifted with beauty and immortality. Hence, there is no need to modify our bodies."

Accepting her answer, Rose withdrew her statement. "Point taken."

Down the hall, the group of women saw Etta Candy approaching. With her were three blond individuals that Zatanna did not recognize. The tall, blue-eyed, muscular man in a sweater and khakis and long, golden, flowing locks addressed her.

"Agent Zatara, you've got my message."

Zatanna eyed the gentleman suspiciously. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"It's me!" Agent Sandsmark pointed to himself. "It's Henry!"

The sorceress's eyes widened. "Henry? But? How? Did you use some glamour spell?"

Henry exhaled. "No, this really me! Look, I know this is hard to believe but I'm really..."

"That bastard, Hercules!" Artemis hissed. "A traitor to the Amazons!"

Dawn flinched. "You mean like the mythical son of Zeus? You're real?"

Etta Candy jumped. "Yes, the Greek myths are real! And the heroes of Olympus do exist. Henry Sandsmark really is Hercules, in the flesh!"

Rose looked the man up and down. "Damn! You look like you just stepped out of a romance novel cover!"

"Uh, thanks?" Henry did know how to take the compliment.

Still shocked by this revelation, Zatanna held her composure and turned to his other two blonde companions with him.

"Hi, I'm Agent Zatanna Zatara," she greeted, extending her hand to Helena.

"Helena Sandsmark," Cassie's mother answered, shaking the sorceress's hand. "I'm Henry's soon-to-be-ex-wife!"

Henry shook his head, as Kory overhead the conversation and flinched.

She glanced at the alluring beauty. "Helena Sandsmark? It can't be! She has brown hair and wears glasses! I read about her in the high society pages!"

Rose scoffed. "You read high society pages?"

Kory rolled her eyes. "I'm not illiterate, you know." She returned to Helena. "What's your deal?"

Once Etta Candy jumped in to explain. "Miss Anders, this is the real-life Helen of Troy. Helena Sandsmark is her secret identity."

Dawn's mouth dropped. "This is wild! Hercules and Helen of Troy in the flesh! Who would have thought?"

Cassie folded her arms annoyed. "Don't think too much! It's more like, parents who are causing their only daughter to have family issues and seek out therapy!"

"And you are?" Rose shifted her focus to the young, pretty blonde girl in bracelets and wearing coiled rope.

The teenager frowned. "One pissed off offspring of a pair of selfish Greek myths!"

"Cassie!" Her mother shouted. "That is enough!"

"Fine," she sighed. "The name is Cassie Sandsmark, blah blah blah." She shrugged. "Oh, I guess I'm the next Wonder Girl person?"

Kory turned to Rose, then to Dawn. "Is that true? Can Donna be replaced?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Apparently."

Artemis intervened. "According to Themysciran code, an Amazon chosen as Princess Diana's second will be named. Should she die a noble death in battle, then a successor shall be called forth." She gestured to Cassie. "Cassandra Sandsmark has been selected by the Gods to be that champion. Hence forth, she is the new Wonder Girl!"

"Lucky me," Cassie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Be grateful, Cassie, that you were chosen!" whispered her mother.

"All right, everyone!" Etta Candy clapped her hands. "It's getting late and we've gathered some information concerning the shards. Please take the elevator to the top floor and gather in the meeting room for a mission briefing!"

Mixed emotions filled the group as they followed the company's administrative assistant upstairs.


	12. Mission Impossible

_**8:30 PM** _

The meeting room was huge. Large transparent glass walls surrounded the space, overlooking the evening lights of Los Angeles, while a long table and cushioned desk chairs encircled the space. Another table covered in a soft tablecloth was placed in the back as a row of food and drinks were made ready for the guests. Etta Candy opened the door to let everyone in.

"I hope you don't mine Asian food," said Etta as she entered last. "I took the liberty of ordering a wide variety. It's late and I'm sure no has eaten yet."

Cassie and the Titan ladies grabbed a plate and sat down. Henry and Helena did the same. The only one not hungry was Artemis who glared at Henry.

"Is she going to do that all night?" He whispered to his wife.

Helena rolled her eyes. "You are the most hated man among the Amazons. Deal with it!" She turned to her daughter. "I know this isn't the right time, but I heard about Vanessa."

Cassie nearly choked on her noodles. She nearly forgotten about her best friend during this whole ordeal. She covered her mouth. "Oh my God, I didn't check in on her!" She scrambled for her phone. "I need to call the hospital!"

Placing a comforting hand on her daughter's arm, Helena leaned in. "Don't worry, I took care of everything. The doctors said she is faring better, even though she is in a comatose state. I promise you I'm taking care of her medical expenses and giving her the best possible care. They will be moving her to a special facility, where she'll get round the clock treatment."

"Thank you, Mom." She sighed. "I guess you know about Julia."

Helena nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry she got caught in the crossfire. We will bring the people who did this to justice!"

Cassie tried to remain positive, but the weight of the world on her shoulders did not make her feel any better. There was a lot she needed to deal with.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this sooner?" She asked her.

Helena Sandsmark exhaled. Even in her true form of Helen of Troy, beauty meant nothing. She was still a real person. "I wanted you to have a normal life, Cassie. One thing that I envied about mortals is their ability to be human. I relished in being ordinary Helena Sandsmark, not Helen of Troy. People saw me for me. I knew your powers would be a hindrance; that is why I had them magically suppressed, so you would have some time to come into your own and claim them. I wanted you to enjoy your childhood, and you did with Nubia and Ferdinand." She glanced down at her meal. "I know I haven't been around much, seeing you grow up, but I want you to know that I love you. No matter what you think of me, that is not going to change."

Cassie held her hand and comforted her. "I know, Mom. Just be around more often, okay. We're all we've got now."

Helena nodded and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I will."

Henry, still in Hercules appearance, noticed this and jumped in. "So, does your old man get a hug too or are we still working on it?"

Staring at the mythical demigod, Cassie retorted dryly. "We're still working on it."

"Point taken." Henry replied embarrassed.

Etta cleared her throat and addressed the group. "Thank you all for meeting here. I know we have a common goal and it is to secure these!" She pulled out the two stone shards and placed them on the table. "The Zalmoxis shards! We have two in our possession, but our enemy has one and there is another still missing. This briefing is to devise a strategy to retrieve the shards and stop an incoming threat."

Dawn raised up her hand. "What is this threat we're facing?"

Zatanna answered her question. "The end of the world. When the all four shards are united, it becomes a seal which releases an ancient evil upon the world."

"Like Trigon?" Kory added.

Zatanna shook her head. "No, Trigon is a different demon from a hell dimension. This particular demon originates from our world.

Rose spoke up. "Like a homegrown demon?"

The sorceress corrected her. "Something like that. Have you heard of the Green?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for Henry.

"The Green is a spiritual entity that surrounds us," said Henry. "It's nature. It's an element. It is the earth, plants and trees. Unlike air, fire and water, the Green is neither good nor evil. It simply exists and maintains balance and harmony within the cosmos. But it needs agents to do its bidding."

Cassie snorted. "Boy, Henry, I didn't know you were so New Age!"

Henry turned to his daughter. "This is not a joke! The Green is real!"

Zatanna agreed. "We're not talking Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster here!" She paused. "Okay, there is proof that both those things exist, but that's besides the point! I'm talking that the Green does exist, as does magic!"

Etta nodded her head. "What Agents Sandsmark and Zatara are saying is true. The Green is real." She picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A large screen lowered in front of everyone as a hidden projector hidden inside the walls flashed an image on the monitor. "Themyscira Industries uses the most advance technology and satellite feeds to capture photographs around the world. We have been observing strange anomalies that have been produced by the Green."

She clicked on the first picture, showing a well-know eco-terrorist. "Poison Ivy. Gotham City's most notorious villainess. Her obsession over plants is infamous. Created by the Green, she now allegedly serves under its name."

A second image clicked, showing another plant-based hero. "The vigilante known as Black Orchid. Not much is known but our magic users believe the Green created her too!" She pressed the button again to show the last photograph that appeared blurry and out of focus of a humanoid monster. "Finally, we have the alleged..."

"Swamp Thing!" Cassie answered. "I've heard of that legend! It's like the Bigfoot of the swamp in Louisiana!" The realization hit her. "Oh my God, it's real!"

"They're all real, Cassie." Etta grinned. "The fact that Green created them, demonstrates how powerful it is. That is why our magic users researched and tested the shards and discovered a connection of the evil we're dealing. The one demon that we're trying to prevent from being released."

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked the administrative assistant. "I've gathered as much information as I could, but I couldn't come up with a name of the demon we're facing."

Etta inhaled. "It is the Urzkartaga!"

Both the IADC agents turned pale.

"What's is this Her Car's Tag-along?" Cassie asked, mispronouncing the name.

"It's Urzkartaga," corrected Zatanna. "A plant God that once served the Green!"

Henry jumped in. "It is a demon that is trapped in a dark netherworld after it tried to usurp the Green for power. As I said, the Green is neither good nor evil, it keeps the balance among the elements. Urzkartaga believes the entire planet belongs to plants and would eradicate every living thing on the planet to justify its means. The Green saw this and banished him there. I guess the demon has been trying to release itself from his prison and wreak havoc upon the world."

"In order to that," Etta added. "He needs these." She pointed to the two shards. "These shards were blessed by the sorcerer, Zalmoxis. They are the key that prevents Urzkartaga from entering our world!"

"Has this demon ever tried before?" Dawn asked.

Zatanna responded. "Once, back during the Thracian period of Macedonia. Zalmoxis was the only magic user powerful enough to drive Urzkartaga back to its prison. Obviously, he succeeded but at the expense of his own life."

"But his sacrifice wasn't made in vain," noted Henry. "His followers broke the seal into four parts and scattered them to all parts of the globe. It's only now that they are surfacing."

"And why we must ensure that our enemies don't get their hands on them," Etta commented. "Agents Zatara and Sandsmark, what does the IADC know so far of the group that are trying to retrieve the shards."

"Not much," said Zatanna. "We only identified one of the names and her colleagues."

"The witch Derinoe," answered Henry. "And her daughters, Alkyone and Zara."

Artemis, Helena, and Etta gulped. They knew those three women. Cassie sensed it and chimed in.

"Who are they?"

Artemis sneered. "A traitorous bitch of the Amazons!" She then returned her gaze back to Henry. "Much like your father!"

Helena softened the explanation. "During my time with the Amazons, one of our magic users, Derinoe, plotted to overthrow Princess Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta, for the throne of Themyscira in favor of her daughter, Alkyone. They believed the queen to be soft when it came to matters of the outside world. Whereas Queen Hippolyta believed in the peaceful sanctuary of our island, Derinoe wanted to conquer, kill all the men, and take power over the world. Influencing a few renegade Amazons, they began a coup which killed half our people but failed in their efforts. Hippolyta banished Derinoe and her daughters to the outside world and they haven't been heard from since."

"Until now," Etta added. She clicked her remote to showcase another photograph. The picture showed an old woman and two red-headed women in warrior garb fleeing a building. "This is the latest picture we got of the trio. The last known location an old airplane hanger in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Man, she's old!" Rose commented to the witch. "I thought Amazons were ageless."

"It must be from the all the magic she is taking from Urzkartaga," Zatanna remarked. "She is sacrificing her beauty for ancient power. That is her price to pay."

"Also, her daughter, Zara, is practicing pyrokinetic magic," Henry informed them. "I got a taste of it when I fought her back in Detroit, where the shard was stolen."

The administrative assistant switched to another picture. "She had some help though." A photograph of an African American woman appeared on screen. "This is LeTonya Charles. Expect hacker and goes by the username Cyborgirl. Her computer skills and access to various security levels make her a threat to any electronic device."

Rose clucked. "I'm sure she's going to crash our systems by downloading some spam ware or internet virus."

"There is more," Etta continued. She clicked on another picture. They showcase three women in black tactical gear. One sported pistols, one a wide-brimmed hat, and the last was muscular built and wore metallic gloves. "These ladies have been seen with Derinoe. We believe they're hired killers!"

The Titan ladies stared at the photograph and gasped.

"Those are the women we fought at the Galleria mall!" Dawn exclaimed. "Except for the one holding guns, they got both got away!"

"Who are they?" Kory asked.

Etta shook her. "Nobody knows but what we can gather, they are working for Derinoe."

"I can answer that!" Henry interrupted. "They all work for an elite organization known as the Collective, a secret group that employs assassins and mercenaries. Their motto is Terrorism, Holocaust, Eradicate, Murder!"

"T.H.E.M!" Kory giggled. "Interesting acronym."

Henry ignored the comment and continued. "They have no identities but simply are assigned initials. The have an arsenal of technological weaponry at their disposal. The one with the hat is named T. H. The bodybuilder is M. M. The last one with the guns went simply by P., unfortunately, I fought P. and took her down when she tried to steal the shard in Gateway City."

Cassie stared at the killer known as P. and covered her mouth.

"That's the bitch that shot Vanessa and Julia!"

"Cassie, language please." Helena corrected her.

Henry nodded. "Yes, she was. Now she's dead but that leaves two of her associates who are highly skilled and just as deadly. I advised everyone to approach with caution."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kory rolled her eyes, remembering how easily M. M. threw her off the third story balcony of the Galleria Mall.

Rose interjected. "That still doesn't explain the monster men who attacked us. Dawn, Kory, and I fought them at the mall, and they looked like werewolves."

"Were-hyenas, actually." Etta told her. She clicked to the next picture to show a perfect image of a feral, hairy man inside Cassie's house. "This was taken in Helena's mansion before it exploded. The were-hyenas are quite commonly known as transmogrified servants to Urzkartaga. From our histories of ancient myths, the demon plant God often used human sacrifices to create these creatures. They serve their Master, as well as his other followers."

"Now they serve Derinoe." Helena remarked. "She's building an army of them to free Urzkartaga."

"Exactly." Etta pointed out. "That is where we come in. The Titans, the Sandsmarks, our fellow Amazons, and the IADC agents. Everyone in this room are the only ones available to deal with this threat. Sadly, Wonder Woman is needed elsewhere and cannot handle this mission. Themysicra Industries has the resources to assist you. Gadgets, electronics, weapons, vehicles, even magic are at your disposal. Our objective is to take down Derinoe, retrieve the shards, and ensure that Urzkartaga never enters this world. Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone nodded.

"We've taken down Deathstroke and Trigon," mentioned Kory. "What's another evil deity to deal with?"

Etta grinned. "Good. To ensure your safety, our company has provided some extra fire power for this mission." Pressing a button on her remote, she pulled up the projector screen and pressed another key that released a four-dimensional hologram in front of the guests.

She addressed Dawn first. A lifelike image of her Dove uniform came up. The light blue and white costume with feathered cape and goggles appeared in front of her.

"Dawn Granger, better known as Dove. We're improving your suit. The lightweight material feels like second skin with breathable fabric. Woven inside is bulletproof Kevlar that is flame retardant and heat and cold resistance. The wings are made of a fine metallic alloy that is both sharp and can slice through most surfaces. In addition, we made it so that the wings expand and allow you to glide long distances. The gloves have sharp, internal talons that retract on command, as well as a concealed grappling hook. The suit has multiple hidden pockets to house shurikens and blades if necessary. Finally, the googles contain an infrared feature that allows you see long distances and emits a powerful laser beam in battle."

Dawn clapped her hands. "Awesome!"

Etta then turned to Rose, as the hologram switched over to her uniform, but instead of usual metallic blue and gold colors, this one was much darker, blacker but just a hint of the orange color on the half side of her mask.

"Rose Wilson. We made some adjustments. Like Dawn's costume, we used the same breathable fabric but again wove Kevlar within the material, making it also flame retardant, and heat and cold resistant. Hidden pockets and an extra utility belt allow for concealing blades, bombs, and bullet cartridges. We also have a holster in the back for your dual katanas and hip holders for your guns."

"Nice!" Rose gave the thumbs up.

Kory was next. The alien princess stared at the image of her wearing a costume, something she thought she never have as a Titan.

"Kory Anders," said Etta. "To honor your royal legacy. We studied your Tamaranian physiology and incorporated a durable, sleek magenta jumpsuit. We know you love purple, so we utilized those elements. The fabric is breathable, resistant to cold and heat. We lined the suit with atmospheric inhibitors which can withstand high density and large amounts of pressure, should you need to fly your ship into orbit."

The alien princess shook her head and folded her arms. "Appreciate it, but that is unlikely that I'll be doing that anytime soon."

Etta shifted her attention now to Zatanna, Henry, and Helena.

"Since you three are working for us as Themysciran operatives now," she began. "We kept your suits pretty basic." A hologram popped up with a mannequin sporting a basic black turtleneck sweater, fitted slacks, and a jacket. "We need agents that can blend in as civilians. The fabric is made of the finest bulletproof Kevlar and has several hidden pockets to hide blades and pistols. You'll be granted full access to Amazon weapons such as daggers, knives, swords, and shields that magically fold up and can easily disguise themselves within your clothes."

"Aww," Henry jokingly frowned. "I was hoping for a cool cape or cowl."

"It wouldn't suit you," Helena curled her lips. "You're too arrogant to wear a superhero moniker!"

Zatanna sighed. "I think I'm okay. I have magic on my side."

Lastly, Etta glanced at Cassie. She pressed a button to reveal her hologram with her new image as Wonder Girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at her as she took in the appearance. It was too unreal.

"Finally, Cassie," smiled Etta. "Our new Wonder Girl. As Donna's replacement, we made changes to her uniform. We're keeping the red, but the mixture of leather and stretchable, durable fabric will be easy to manipulate during combat. We're leaving the stars, it is badge of honor but we're adding the Amazon eagle crest, alongside your belt and lasso. Plus, you have your Amazon vambraces on for protection."

"My vambraces?" The teenager asked.

Artemis tapped her bracelets. "Your bracelet gauntlets. These were magically forged by the blacksmith God, Hephaestus. They are indestructible and will deflect projectile weapons like bullets, should you not have a shield. Then there is your lasso." She pointed to her coiled rope that glowed.

Cassie looked at it and shrugged. "Does it do anything, other than look like a cool accessory?"

Artemis nodded. "Each lasso or lariat was blessed and woven by the Goddess, Hestia, herself. Forged from the hearth of the Earth Mother, Gaea, it binds any enemy and incapacitates them. Diana and Donna possess the Lasso of Truth, which now has been passed on to you. It compels anyone under its bindings to tell the truth. My lariat is the Lariat of Submission, a rope that forces the subject to remain passive and unmoving." She sneered at Henry. "Something your treacherous father knows all too well!"

Henry clucked his tongue. He threw hands in the air. "It was over a thousand years ago, Artemis! I said I was sorry! Let it go!"

The tall Amazon snorted. "When Circe's pigs fly!"

"Enough!" Etta shouted. "We're all in this together!" She gathered her thoughts. "Now our Themysciran oracles were able to predict the location of the last shard. Oolong Island."

"That is a sixteen-hour flight from here." Henry emphasized. "Our enemies we get there before us."

"Not if they don't have resources." Etta revealed. "Themyscira Industries has the most advance technology at your fingertips. We have a stealth jet that will get everyone there in one hour, ready to board."

"What about a pilot?" Zatanna asked. "Neither Henry are I are familiar with your technology."

Etta nodded. "Not to worry, Artemis will accompany you. She knows how to fly our aircrafts. In the meantime, it's late. Our company has private apartments that you can rest for the night and leave first thing in the morning for your mission."

Henry drummed his fingers on the table. "Then it's settled. We fly out tomorrow."

"It's not like I have a choice," Artemis scoffed, folding her arms.

This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure.

\-----------------------------------

_450 B C_

_The Dacian Kingdom_

_"Urzkartaga! What have you done?"_

_Zalmoxis roared._

_Tendrils wrapped around the lifeless body his daughter, Galina. Leaves and twigs formed around her face, as blood soaked her gown from where the sharpened branches pierced through her body._

_You should've plead your fealty._

_Your allegiance._

_"NO!" The sorcerer screamed. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_

_The plant God laughed._

_Your effort is_

_Futile!_

_I will prevail!_

_A vine shot of the temple, whipped Zalmoxis across his back, and vaulted him over to his table of potions. Containers and jars broke everywhere as the liquid contents spilled._

_Battling through the throbbing pain of the assault, the sorcerer forced himself up._

_Yield!_

_And I might show you mercy!_

_Just swear your allegiance_

_To me!_

_"NEVER!" Zalmoxis hissed. He grabbed a circular rock nearby, raised toward the series of foliage growing around his temple, and mumbled several words._

_Within seconds, the rock illuminated the room, blinding the room, forcing the tendrils of leaves back into the darkness._

_NOOO!_

_I AM URZKARTAGA!_

_MASTER OF THE GREEN!_

_AND YOU CANNOT DEFY ME!_

_Pulling a dagger out of his robes, Zalmoxis sliced both his hands, the blood staining the seal, carving letters and symbols into the mineral as all the energy from his body spent into the light that now glowed bright within the temple._

_His soul, his body, his entire being pushed hard against the entity forcing its way through, but he held steadfast with his effort._

_STOP! STOP!_

_STOP!_

_Zalmoxis silence the evil. The light was even brighter than before. It ignited into one unseen luminary until..._

_Nothing._

_The voice faded._

_The leaves wilted, the branches shriveled, and the vines disintegrated, falling apart and decomposing in front him._

_Exhausted, weak, and heartbroken, Zalmoxis dropped to the ground and slowed crawled to the lifeless corpse of his daughter. Cradling his little one in his hands, he wept as he felt his body leave him._

_"Forgive me."_

_His last words as he died. His hands released the seal, as it separated into four parts by his feet._

_Alone and empty, the temple appeared much colder than it ever was._


	13. Up, Up and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and team prepare to fly out to Oolong Island.

_Guest Apartments_

_Themyscira Industries_

_Los Angeles, California_

_**8:00 A. M.** _

Cassie woke up, showered, dress, and grabbed a croissant and orange juice from the complimentary breakfast tray that Themyscira Industries provided for their guests. Even though her tiny room had a comfortable bed and nice bathroom, she had to admit that this extra perk of having private quarters to herself rocked.

Putting on her red uniform and magical arsenal including Hestia's lasso and Hephaestus's vambraces, she checked herself in the mirror and enjoyed what she saw. No longer was she the dowdy girl with dark frizzy hair and glasses, but she was a blonde demigoddess and the next Wonder Girl. Inwardly, she had to admit, it was kind of cool.

Her mission briefing stated to disguise herself in civilian clothing. She chose a long floral dress with sleeves that hid her weapons and a simple sweater that covered her bracelets. She wore her W-necklace proudly and pulled her blonde hair into ponytail. Nothing said civilian that the outfit she selected. Once she was ready, she met with her other teammates in the private hanger of the company.

On the surface, Themyscira Industries appeared to be a corporate building full of busy employees, but on the inside existed a secret of facility of advanced technology and magical weaponry. Both were needed to fight crime and injustice in the world.

Cassie arrived at the empty hangar, meeting the rest of her team for her mission. Dawn and Rose chose simple jeans and t-shirt attire, keeping their uniforms concealed in the duffel bags they carried, while Kory decided to go glam with an elegant top, black jeans, high heeled boots, and matching leather jacket. In the designer tote she carried, hid her new Titan's costume.

"Love the look," Kory complimented Cassie. "Very Little House on the Prairie meets bohemian chic."

"Thanks," Cassie smiled. "I like yours too."

The doors of the hangar opened to reveal Agents Zatanna and Henry, both in casual gear but concealing their uniforms in their own bags, while Cassie's mother Helena, chose a sleek blouse and slacks ensemble, as she sported her own set of Amazon bracelets. Accompanying her was Artemis in an all-black catsuit and wearing a leather trench coat, her vambraces also on full display. Cassie took in the entire image of her parents and noted how they still had not changed back into their secret identities. Hercules and Helen of Troy were both currently visible in front of everyone to see.

"I guess you're not going to glamour back to your old selves?" Cassie asked her parents.

"Not on this mission," her father answered. "Besides, the truth is out. Why hide it?"

Her mother agreed. "No one remembers Helen of Troy, but they do know Helena Sandsmark. It's safer using my true form for now."

"Good everyone is here."

Entering the empty room in a sleek white suit was Etta Candy. She greeted the team, while she shared some final words before the mission.

"Remember your objective is to retrieve all of the shards." She told the group. "Stop Urzkartaga from being summoned and return safely. Protect each other and have each other's backs."

Zatanna looked around the hangar. "Um, Etta? Where is the jet you told us about?"

"Is it supposed to drop from the ceiling?" Dawn asked. "Or maybe open up from the ground?

Etta laughed. "One of our company's proud accomplishments is the perfection of stealth in our aircrafts. Our jet has an invisibility feature."

She pointed to the center of the room. Instantly, a huge airplane that looked like a futuristic version of a dark gray Lockheed Martin SR-72 appeared out of nowhere. Etta pushed a button on a tiny remote clutched in her hand. A bottom hatch opened with stairs leading up to the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your chariot awaits!"

Artemis led the way as she got in first, followed by the rest of the team. She took her position in the cockpit, readied her headphones and checked her gears. Everyone took a seat and buckled up.

"Next stop, Oolong Island." The Amazon announced.

\-------------------------------------------

The bottom hatch of the jet closed, as Artemis turned on the switches and started the engines. Within the first five minutes, the aircraft was ready for takeoff. Cassie watched as the roof of the hangar began to open, allowing the plane access into the air. Artemis pushed a couple more dials, pulled a gauge, and got the vehicle prepared. Taking hold of the control wheel, she pulled backward as the plane shot through the sky and entered the earth's atmosphere. As promised, the team was going to make their destination to Oolong within the hour.

Once the jet was stable, Henry who was sitting in the front decided to break the monotony.

"Any chance of getting lessons on how to fly this baby?" He asked the Amazon.

"Forget it, traitor!" Artemis snapped. "I'd rather take my chances with a gorgon!"

Henry curled his lips. "I take it, it's a no."

She said nothing.

He shifted his gaze behind his seat to see Cassandra's worried face. Inhaling a breath, he unbuckled his belt and walked over to Helena who was seated next to their daughter. He turned to his wife.

"Look, Helena." He addressed her. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but can you switch seats with me? Artemis hates me and I want to spend some father-daughter time with Cassie."

Helena sighed. "Fine." She relented. "Only because Cassie needs a patriarchal role model right now." She unbuckled and got out of her seat, but not before whispering something inside his ear. "You fuck this up again and I kill you!" She threatened.

Henry nodded, accepted her ultimatum, and took her seat while she went up to the front in the cockpit. Once buckled, he attempted to make some small talk with his daughter.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted Cassie. "How are you holding up?"

The teenager twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Scared, Henry." She replied honestly. "Like I'm not going to measure up to this Wonder Girl role."

Henry covered her hands with his. "Cassie, you born a hero, like a me. Also, like your mother, like Nubia. Heck, you're part Amazon. It's in your blood. Remember, your strength is your greatest power." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know you've heard that cheesy line a million times, but I mean it. You're a hero, Cass. You're Wonder Girl."

Cassie smiled and hugged her father, who returned his affection with a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks, Dad."

"Aww," Henry beamed. "You called me Dad for once."

"It's warming up on me," she grinned. She embraced him again as the sound of the plane drowned out fighting back her tears, overhearing the touching words that Henry said. It appeared the man was beginning to accept his fatherly responsibilities.

Far behind the plane, Rose Wilson observed the exchange between the pair with annoyance and jealousy. Seeing her teammate disgruntled, Dawn tried to comfort the young girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked Deathstroke's daughter.

"I'm fine," Rose lied.

Sensing her sadness, Dawn probed her more. "Want to talk about it?"

Rose shook head. "Not really. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The teenager sighed. "I'm thinking about Slade. Looking at Cassie and her Dad, it's so different than the relationship I have with my father."

"True," Dawn remarked. "But Slade Wilson didn't raise you. Your mother did. She taught you about kindness, compassion and, more importantly, love. Your father didn't."

Rose clucked. "No, he didn't. What he demonstrated in affection was the need to exploit and weaponize me for his nefarious purposes. He never loved me."

The woman known as Dove agreed. "You're right Rose, he didn't. But there are other people that do, me included." She went through the list. "Dick, Rachel, Gar, Hank, and even Donna. We all care about you. But the one person who loves you most of all, besides your mother, is..."

"Jericho." Rose whispered. She paused for a moment. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Deathstroke's daughter leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

Soon, she was in the next world.

\-------------------------------------

_The Dream World_

_The Dream World. That is what her brother liked to call it. It is a world where the soul of the living existed as the world outside continued, where the conscious and the unconscious resided._

_Rose listened to the sound of music playing in the room. She recognized the record. The LP was INXS. The song, The Devil Inside._

_Here come the man_

_With the look in his eye_

_Fed on nothing_

_But full of pride_

_Look at them go_

_Look at them kick_

_Makes you wonder how the other half live_

_The devil inside_

_The devil inside_

_Every single one of us the devil inside_

_"Like it?"_

_The voice asked behind her. She turned around._

_"INXS." Jericho told her. "The late Michael Hutchence was a gifted singer. Too bad he let depression, drugs and alcohol take away the best of him."_

_"What happened to him?" Rose asked her sibling._

_"Suicide."_

_"Isn't that the case with most influential artists?" He questioned. "Death?"_

_Rose shrugged. "It seems the most obvious choice. Death is answer to everything. Everyone feels the end is the best escape."_

_"Is that what our father taught us?" He thought about his question, walked over to the record player, and lifted the needed. "Slade Wilson always believed death was an easy answer."_

_"But we found it wasn't." Rose pointed out. "There are better solutions."_

_"As in?" Jericho probed._

_"Hope. Kindness. Compassion."_

_"Love." Her brother added. "I know it's hard to fathom that our father understood the word. Then again, we are not our father."_

_Rose smiled. "We certainly aren't. We're better."_

_"Agreed." Jericho smiled back. "That is why you shouldn't be envious of other children's relationships. They're just as complicated as ours. In some fucked up way, we should really thank Dad."_

_Rose scowled. "For what?"_

_Jericho grinned. "For bringing us together."_

_He reached over and embraced his sister. The hug felt warm and loving, a feeling that she truly missed._

_"Thanks, bro." Rose replied, a slight tear falling down her eye. "I really needed that."_

_"Don't mention it," said her sibling. "And thanks again for patching things up with my mom. Did she freak out that I'm sharing her body?"_

_"A little," his sister giggled. "I mean what woman wants to accept the fact that her soul possessing son is in the body of the bastard offspring of her ex-husband's mistress. She's even considering inviting my mom to dinner, so they can swap stories of how much they hate our father."_

_"Is this going to be like a Dr. Phil episode?" Jericho laughed._

_"More like Jerry Springer." Rose teased. She paused for bit. "Well, I should be going now."_

_"No problem." Jericho remarked. "If you need me, you know where to find me."_

_"Thanks, bro," she said. "Love you."_

_"You're welcome, sis," he replied. "I love you more."_

_Slowly, the room started to get farther away. The image of her brother started disappearing and soon she was waking up to reality._

\----------------------------------

"You okay?"

Dawn lightly tapped Rose as she opened her eyes.

"You dozed off for a few minutes."

"I'm good," said Rose, feeling much better from her conversation with her brother.

"Still feeling down?" Dawn asked the young girl.

Slade's daughter looked at her and shook her head and smiled.

"I think I'm going to be just fine."

\---------------------------------------

On the other side, Kory stared out the window of the plane, while Zatanna mumbled a few words to herself. The alien princess noticed this and acknowledged her actions.

"Praying?"

"More like reciting a simple protection spell over us," Zatanna replied. "We don't know what we're up against."

"Do you think it'll work?" Kory asked her.

"Depends how much faith we all have." The sorceress answered. She sensed something troubling the alien woman. "You're thinking about something. Spill it."

Kory sighed. "It's the Gray sisters and their prediction. They said something about ascending. The only thing I can think about is about my role back home on Tamaran."

"Your planet?" Zatanna questioned to get a better understanding of her concerns.

Kory nodded. "I didn't want to accept the throne. As next in line, I ignored my responsibilities and shirked my duties. I didn't want the position as their queen."

"And you came to Earth, hoping to start anew?" Zatanna concluded.

"That and to stop and to stop Trigon," stated Kory. "But I found a home, here on Earth, and for the first time I had the freedom to make my own choices. I keep feeling guilty that I should have done the right thing and remained back home."

Zatanna folded her arms. "Would you ever consider going back?"

"I don't know." Kory inhaled. "I think I'm needed more on Earth."

"Then I think you should remain on the place that you meant to be at." The sorceress advised. Still, she could tell that something was troubling the Titan teammate. "That's not the only thing, isn't it?"

Kory exhaled. "It's my powers. The ability to produce starfire. It's been a little off lately. I've been having trouble summoning it, when I need it most."

"I see," Zatanna listened to colleague with concern. "It might be all in your head. You're putting too much on your shoulders right now with trying to balance both your responsibilities on Earth and on Tamaran. I think it's preventing you from accessing your full potential. Trust in yourself and let go. Your powers will come when you need it most. Have faith."

The alien princess giggled. "Spoken like a true motivational speaker.

Zatanna grinned. "I get that a lot. I think it stems from my father. I miss him sometimes."

"I hate to ask," Kory wondered. "Did he pass away?"

"More like disappeared." The sorceress explained. "John Zatara was one of the greatest magic users in the world. He had many mystical contacts. He disappeared on an IADC mission, where he was trying to close a portal that led to a demonic hell dimension. He succeeded but was trapped in the process. I've been searching for him ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kory frowned.

Zatanna continued. "I enlisted in the IADC because they have the resources that I can use to track my father down. So far, I haven't had any luck."

Kory placed her hand over Zatanna. "You'll find him. Like you said, have faith."

Artemis's voice came over the speaker.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes."

"Next stop, Oolong Island." Kory said to herself.


	14. To the Market, To the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives at Oolong and split up to search for the shards.

_Oolong Island_

Close to the People's Republic of China, Oolong Island resides in the Yellow Sea, just off the west coast of North Korea. After the Cold War, Oolong became a sovereign nation, separating from China and becoming an independent government. However, many of the wealthy, as well as the criminal underworld made Oolong their separate home, but to the general public, it the hottest tourist spot for vacation due to their beautiful beaches and pleasant weather. Prime Minister, Ira Quimby, helped to change the image of the country by bringing in more foreign business and really promoting the tourism economy.

Artemis landed the jet in a nearby field. Switching to stealth mode, the plane disguised itself in an invisibility cloak as each of the team members got out.

"Where to?" Dawn asked, waiting for the rest of the group.

"There is a village nearby." Henry informed the crew. "Keep your communicators on at all times. If you happen to see any of Derinoe's men, inform the group. Do not proceed. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Zatanna agreed. "Exactly. The shard can be hidden anywhere on this island. Look for any out of the ordinary artifacts that that shard might be concealed in. Make sure to blend in and look inconspicuous. We don't want to alert Derinoe that we're already here."

Henry jumped in. "Also, we can cover more ground if we split up. Everyone, partner up!" He instructed. "Dawn and Rose. Kory and Zatanna. Me and Arte..."

Artemis stared daggers into him.

"Never mind." The agent turned to Helena. "I guess it's you and me then!"

Helena exhaled, reluctantly. "Very well." She addressed her daughter. "Cassie, you go with Artemis. She's an experienced Amazon. You're not. If anything goes wrong, she'll be able to protect you."

"Are you sure I'm cut out for this?" Cassie twisted her mouth. "I've only been Wonder Girl for a few hours. I can stay on the plane..."

Artemis slipped her arm around the teenager. "It'll my honor to train and protect Cassandra, Helena. You have my word."

"Thank you, sister." Helena nodded.

"Okay, everyone," said Henry. "You have your tasks! Be safe!"

The group separated and entered the village.

\--------------------------------------------

_The Marketplace Square_

_Oolong Island_

Established after the Cold War, the Marketplace Square became the perfect hotspot for serving the needs of the nation's agricultural community. The mission of this non-profit organization was to further the education, public relationship, and public policy advocacy to promote the economic vitality, sustainability, and the community building of agriculture. Many of the residents arrived from all over to sell their wares and produce, and this section of the city happened to be the busiest.

Lines of carts and shops filled the town square as both locals and tourists descended in this shopping district to purchase food, clothing, and other specialty items. Each of the team members browsed the local fare as they continued their mission, while enjoying the country's sites.

"I have to respect the mortals," Artemis commented, as she walked along the street with Cassie. "Even with very little, they manage to scrape together an occupation."

Cassie watched a farmer selling some vegetables from his cart. "It's called survival, Artemis. People need to work to live. I'm sure back on your island, all women share in the duties."

"We work together in unison and harmony." Artemis explained. "Everyone distributes the wealth equally. Hence, there is no jealousy, animosity, or hatred among one another. Just common sisterhood, mutual love, and respect. This is something the world of Men should learn."

Cassie shook her head. "You really hate men, don't you? Is that something the Amazons teach?"

"Contrary to what you believe, Cassandra," said the tall warrior. "I don't hate men. And no, the Amazons don't teach hatred. A boy only learns what his parents teach him, and many choose masculinity, dominance, and suppression. It's mostly from the negative ideals of their fathers, who favor chauvinism and misogyny. If only they understood and respected women, then perhaps there wouldn't be so many wars and so much fighting."

The teenager scoffed. "You haven't lived among us regular mortals very long. Males can learn to love and respect women. They get that from the teaching of their mothers. Mothers educated their sons to treat women with respect and compassion so that they can be better fathers to their children, especially to their daughters."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Are you talking about yourself, in particular? Your father, Hercules, certainly is not the best example of fatherhood. He did abandon you and Helena." She scowled. "Then again, he never has proven himself to be trustworthy."

Cassie clucked. "Look, I know Hercules wronged the Amazons a thousand years ago, but he's a different man now! He's changed. He's trying to be a better father. A better man. You can't hold a grudge against him forever."

"Until eternity." The Amazon said grimly.

The teenage Wonder Girl sighed. "I guess there is no changing your mind then." She went inside the nearest shop to look around.

\--------------------------------------------

In the northwest area of the village, Dawn and Rose walked down an alleyway that led to the opposite side of the marketplace.

"Exactly, what are we looking for?" Rose asked her colleague.

"Anything that looks out of place," said Dawn. "Like maybe an urn in the wrong shop or a statue in a hair salon. There has got be a clue here somewhere."

They walked near the end of the corner, before they heard footsteps nearby.

"I think we're being followed." Dawn whispered to Rose. They nodded, began to walk a few steps, and quickly ducked into a nearby intersection and hid behind a wall. The shadows of two figures approached, as the women got into their fighting stances. The shadows rounded the corner and that is when the Titan ladies attacked.

"Wait!" Zatanna protested. "It's us!"

Next to the sorceress was Kory, who got her hands ready to shoot her fire. She dropped her hands.

"I almost toasted you!" The alien princess clucked.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked the pair.

"Searching like you," Kory answered. "This place is like a maze. We're going around in circles."

Zatanna questioned her other team members. "Any luck, yet?"

Rose shook her head. "We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Except maybe, a weird group of men in suits and sunglasses." Dawn pointed out.

Off in the distance, a large male cabal in dark suits and shades followed a pair of women in dark trench coats. One wore a large brim hat while the other appeared quite muscular.

"It's those killers, T. H. and M. M.!" Rose declared.

The ladies raced after the group as they rounded a corner down the path. They proceeded with caution.

\-----------------------------------------------

Toward the west end of town, Henry and Helena Sandsmark marched through the lines of vendors offering their wares. After ignoring a couple pushy salespeople, the mythical couple stopped a florist cart where Helena took an opportunity to smell a bouquet.

"Mm," she remarked at the purple flowers. "Heavenly."

"You always did love lilacs." Henry commented. "They were always your favorite."

Helena smiled, looking at her husband a bit differently. "You still remembered that?"

"Of course," Henry replied. "I remember how you danced with me in the rain on the archeological dig in Egypt. I remember that restaurant in Paris we went to, when he tried that awful steak tartare. I also remember the first time we met back at Harvard, wearing that cute gray sweater and jeans on campus. Those were the happiest times of my life."

Helena sighed. "Why didn't you ever tell me who you really were?"

Glancing down, he tried to form the words. "Do you think you ever could love me? Being the Hercules of myth and a secret agent?"

The businesswoman nodded. "I could. I still do." She paused, stumbling over her words. "Henry, you never gave me the chance. For once, someone wanted me, not this Helen of Troy person. It broke my heart when you died. Then you broke it again after I discovered your real identity. It's not something that easily can be forgiven or forgotten."

"I know," said the agent. "But I want to try." He reached over and touched her face. "You're still my Helena."

"How touching!"

The pair broke apart to see their mutual enemy in dark robes pointing at them.

Derinoe.

"Hercules and the famous Helen of Troy in the flesh!" She taunted. "Too bad I'll have to return back to the myths!"

Henry pulled out a coin from his pocket. Magically, he pressed it, as did Helena with hers, to reveal their magical swords unfolding in their hands.

Derinoe cackled. "Make this easy on yourselves. Give me the shards that you hold in your possession!"

"Never!" The agent shouted.

"Then die together as lovers!" The witch sneered. She pressed her hands together and muttered an incantation. A bolt of lightning crackled from her fingers, aiming it directly at the pair.

In a flash, it shot at the married couple.

\----------------------------------

After reaching the corner to where they saw the group turn, the Titan women discovered themselves in the middle of another intersection. The female mercenaries and their minions were nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Kory cursed. "We lost them!"

"Not quiet." Dawn replied anxiously.

Out of all four corner areas of the street, the suited henchmen appeared. Their faces contorted, revealing the dark snouts, fur upon their skin, glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and claws. All around the hyena men surrounded the ladies, cackling wickedly as they positioned themselves for an attack.

"I guess we're fighting then," Rose told her teammates.

Zatanna quickly pressed the communicator in her ear. "Agent Sandsmark, we've been compromised. Copy!"

A large boom echoed from her earpiece.

"Sorry, Agent Zatara!" Henry replied. "A little busy right now! Helena and I have been spotted!"

Zatanna turned off her communicator and addressed her teammates. "We've all been made! I guess we're resorting to Plan B now."

"Which is?" Kory asked, getting her hands ready for battle.

"We beat the shit out of these guys!" The sorceress answered bluntly.

The hyena men roared as they descended upon the Titans. One slashed at Dawn but missed, and she released a lucky punch to the face of the beast. It had very little affect, but she managed to land a kick to his leg, before sweeping his ankle and letting him trip over his own feet. Down on the ground, the creature fell back as she turned her attention to another enemy.

Rose handled another pair. It lunged, attempted to grab her in a bear hug, but she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain. Bent over in anguish, she elbowed him in the head, forcing the monster to drop forward, as she did a flip across his back and landed two kicks to other hyena man's face that darted toward her. Both creatures collapsed to the ground.

Zatanna was busy with three of own. Backing up as her opponents dashed toward her. She raised her arms and spread her fingers to recite a spell.

_"Etativel'Lla!"_

Instantly, the trio of hyena men suspended into the air. Helplessly, they dangled as they roared and cackled in frustration. However, the magic user was still not done. Wiggling her fingers, she said her next incantation.

_"Sllaw'Eht Tsinaga'Worth!"_

The monsters roared again as their bodies remained lifted but, without warning, they expelled in every direction, slamming against the hard brick of the buildings nearby. Cracks of concrete and mortar fell where their bodies embedded into the structural walls, leaving the IADC agent to return to assisting her friends.

Meanwhile, Kory was handling two beast men of her own. One tried to claw her, but she maneuvered out of his strike. She curled her fists, struck a blow into the beast's jaw but only angered him in return. It elbowed her in the cheek, leaving her stunned for a couple of seconds. Angry at the assault, she raised her hands.

"Powers don't fail me now," she said to herself.

Her opponent roared and attacked again. She could feel the tingle of her energies surging through her body, she pushed it out. Her eyes glowed green, while her skin turned a golden hue. Flames shot out of her hands, igniting the hyena man into nothing but ash. The other creature cackled and lunged, but Kory was quicker, and she released her starfire into him as well. Soon both hyena men were nothing but dead, ashy corpses.

She gazed at her hands and smiled proudly. "I'm back!"

To the right of Kory, Dawn struggled taking down the two hyenas she knocked down earlier. Her teammate, Rose, joined her, keeping one of the beasts down with a few kicks and punches, allowing Dawn to handle the creature she was dealing with. Her enemy slashed at her again, but she dodged his claws, leaving the woman known as Dove an opportunity to strike.

Whipping around the cackling monster, she kicked him in the side and punched his head to distract him. Reaching around, she climbed on to his back to slip her arm around the hyena man's neck. Utilizing a powerful, martial arts move, she added pressure to his Adam's apple, giving her time for her forearm and other hand to twist. A sickening crack echoed from the beast and Dawn broke its neck. She quickly released and dropped the dead monster to the ground.

Rose, on the other hand, managed to keep her creature at bay. Her hyena man darted, attempting to shred her face but found himself lifted off the ground. Behind him, Zatanna suspended the monster with her magic. She turned to the alien princess.

"Kory! Now!"

Kory understood. She raised her hand, glowing her green eyes and golden skin, and shot out her starfire.

The hyena man roared as he went up in flames and eventually ended into ashes.

Seeing their colleagues defeated, the surviving hyena men cackled as they escaped in all various directions of the intersection. Rose tried to follow one of them, but Zatanna held her back.

"Don't," the sorceress advised. "Our main purpose is to locate the shard and quickly. Our enemies are already here."

Rose rolled her eyes in frustration. "But we don't know where to look."

"Maybe if trailed those two hired killers..." Dawn began to suggest.

Without warning, an explosion rocked the area. A huge chunk of brick and concrete, ripped apart from one of the buildings nearby and descended upon the location where the Titans were standing. Seeing the debris falling, Kory grabbed Zatanna to safety. Metal, stone, and glass plummeted toward Dawn's direction. Rose noticed this and screamed.

"LOOK OUT!"

Dawn raised her face to see the remnants of broken architecture heading toward her. She gasped.

Suddenly, Rose shoved her out of the way as the chunks of material buried around her. Dawn tumbled, covering her face from the minor scraps and bruises from the stone ground that she landed on, while dust and dirt blanketed her body. Disoriented, she forced herself up, panicked to see Rose gone. She frantically searched for Deathstroke's daughter, just as Zatanna and Kory joined her.

Seeing the pile of rubble, they realized to their horror what happened to her.

"ROSE!" Dawn screeched.

It was too late. Their teammate had been buried among the debris.

Clear off in the distance, the mercenary known as T. H. observed her handywork. She clutched the device in her hand. The detonator worked like a charm. Now all they needed to do was to locate the shard.

\-------------------------------------------

Cassie perused the merchandise in the cute gift shop. She went through jewelry beads, a few fans, and even some dolls and admired the craftsmanship. Her companion, Artemis, scowled in annoyance.

"Shouldn't we be looking for something important?" The Amazon frowned. "Like the shard?"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Come now, Artemis. Live a little. There's plenty of cute things to see here."

Artemis folded her arms. "It's not about cute. It's about this mission. Something that we should be focused on."

Cassie ignored her suggestion. The store's salesperson greeted her.

"Can I help you find something?" He asked.

"Just looking," Cassie replied.

He pulled a tray from behind the counter that had some wrapped treats on display. "Fortune cookie?" He offered. "It's free!"

"Thanks," the teenager smiled, taking the confection."

Artemis scoffed. "Really, Cassandra. Eating on a mission? This is unbecoming of an Amazon!"

"I'm not an Amazon," she responded. "Not yet, anyway." She unwrapped the cookie, broke it in half and pulled out the slip. She read her fortune.

_It has no rivers with no water, forests, but no trees, and cities, with no buildings._

"That's odd," Cassie noted. She showed Artemis, as both their W-necklaces started to glow.

"It's a riddle, Cassandra!" The Amazon declared. "The shard is located somewhere in this building!" She turned to the store clerk. "Storekeeper, I need information on your wares!"

"Yes," the employee responded exuberantly, seeing how was going to make a sale. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for a shard." Artemis told him. "It's like a big, triangular stone. Do you possess one?"

"I have many stones," said the clerk. "Let me go in the back and bring some out." He disappeared into the storeroom, while the pair looked around.

Cassie analyzed the riddle. "It has no rivers with no water, forests, but not trees, and cities, with no buildings." It suddenly dawned on her. "It's a map!"

Artemis and Cassie looked around the store for anything that was map related. Cassie's eyes shifted her focus to a framed picture on the wall. It looked like it was painted on an old parchment. She took it down to get a better look. Circled in faded ink was the region of Asia Minor with some strange Greek symbols written notated at the center. She tried to decipher the words.

Just then, the clerk came out, carrying a large tray of various rocks and minerals. He placed the items on the counter for the ladies to see.

"Here you are," he grinned. "These are just a few rocks that I have. Have a gander!"

Artemis perused each one and shook her head. "No shard here!" She announced.

The salesclerk noticed Cassandra holding the framed map in her hands. "That one is a special deal. It's normally priced at $100 American dollars. I give to you for only $50."

"Gee, thanks." The teenager curled her mouth. She looked closer at the Greek symbols and read the words.

_This thing, all thing devours,_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers,_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel,_

_Grinds hard stone to meal,_

_Slays kings, ruins towns,_

_And beats high_

_Mountains Down_

Another riddle. She thought this puzzle again and the answer came to her instantly.

"Time," she whispered. She needed something to that deal with the subject of time. Could it be a watch? A clock? Her eyes peered behind the counter where the salesclerk stood. There was an old hourglass on the shelf in the back. Putting down the frame she was holding, Cassie pointed to the item.

"Can I see that hourglass behind you?"

The employee grabbed the object and placed it on the counter.

"This is also a special deal!" The clerk declared. "This used to be $200. I give it to you for $100 American dollars!"

The teenager shook her head and grabbed the hourglass. Cassie examined it. It felt heavy. She turned it over to see tiny Greek symbols etched in the wood. She read the meaning.

_What Zalmoxis created can be undone_

She addressed Artemis. "This is it!"

The Amazon joined her companion to look at the object in her hands. "It must be hidden inside." She signaled to Cassandra. "Break it open."

"No!" The store employee protested. "Pay for it first!"

"I'll give you my credit card!" Artemis snapped at the clerk. She nodded to the teenager. "Shatter it!"

Cassandra nodded and lifted the object above her head, but Artemis stopped her.

"No." The Amazon corrected. "Crush it with your fingers."

The teen cocked her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"You're superhuman now," Artemis explained. "Smash it with your hands."

Cassie hesitated. She swallowed hard, pressed her hands together against the glass, and squeezed the hourglass tightly in her hands. Like those store fortune cookies, the object crumbled easily in her hands. Glass shatter. Wood splinted. Sand dripped through her fingers, leaving only a hard stone clutched within her palms. She held the shard tightly in her grasp, as she examined her hands to see no damage or experience any pain from the broken hourglass.

"Wow!" The fifteen-year-old exclaimed. "That actually worked!"

"I'll be taking that!"

Both ladies turned toward the entrance of the shop. Blocking the entrance was Zara, accompanied by two hyena men. They stared at the shard, held in Cassie's hands.

"Hand over the shard, girl!" She demanded.

"Over my dead body!" Artemis declared. She pulled out her magical coin, pressed into it so that her sword unfolded into her hand. She aimed her blade at the intruders.

Zara smirked. "That can be arranged."

\----------------------------------

"Duck!"

A bolt of lightning struck and hit one of the merchant carts nearby. Henry slammed into Helena, covering her body with his own, as the sudden attack caused everyone in the town square to panic and run for safety. Chaos erupted everywhere with crowds of people trying to avoid getting hit by the stray bolts of electricity shooting from the crazy, old lady in dark robes. The marketplace was turning into a bloodbath.

Henry's blue eyes cast down at Helena's, as the sudden closeness brought the two together in an awkward stance. His face and mouth so close to hers, he desperately wanted to kiss her, and she wanted to do the same. Unfortunately, the timing was off.

"Uh," Helena said to her husband. "I think we should kill Derinoe now."

He let out an uncomfortable sigh. "Yeah, I agree."

They scrambled to their feet, picked up their swords and faced the witch.

"You are fools!" Derinoe cackled. "Surrender now or die! You can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Henry taunted. He raced toward the crone, sword in hand, and prepared to strike.

Derinoe dodged the agent's blade, muttered an incantation that ignited her wrinkled hands into flames. She tossed a fireball at Henry.

Ducking out of the way of the burning comet, he clutched the hilt of his sword tight as the witch threw another fireball at him. The time his sword connected to the spherical flame, splitting the flare in two but the force of the ignition sent him flying back a few feet.

Distracted with her attack on the demigod, Derinoe failed to see Helena coming up from behind. She slashed through the back of the witch's robes, drawing blood. The crone screamed in pain, as crimson streaks stained the ground. She hissed at Helena, said a quick spell, and sent an invisible force directly at the woman. Helena did not anticipate the power of the unseen energy that soared into her, knocking her back against the hard street. Dazed, she tried to pick herself up.

Seeing both her enemies regrouping, the crone ran. She pushed through the frenzied crowd and attempted to vanish among the hysterical people trying to get away from the battle. Henry and Helena followed, grasping their swords, as they watched the witch head toward the huge stone statue of a Chinese soldier that was situated at the main center of the village.

As a symbol of the long-forgotten past of the Chinese dynasties, the Chinese soldier was a symbol of Asian history, before Oolong was recognized as an independent state. Dressed in traditional helmet and armor, the soldier stood fifteen feet tall and was constructed from hard stone and marble. It has been a featured landmark for the country and a great photo op for tourists.

For Derinoe, it was her ace in the card. Touching her bloodied wound where Helena struck her, she climbed over the chained barrier protecting the statue and placed her stained hand against the marble. A red streak appeared the surface and she recited an incantation just as Henry and Helena arrived to stop her.

"It's over, Derinoe!" Henry told the crone.

"Surrender now!" Helena added.

The witch laughed. Her wicked guffaws echoed around the square. Abruptly, the ground began to shake. Helena tripped, as the tremors increased. Henry caught her midfall. As the earthquake continued, the pair glanced up to see the fifteen-foot statue starting to move from its spot. It looked down at the couple. Derinoe cackled.

"FOOLS! BEHOLD THE GOLEM!"


	15. Golem's Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team battles a golem.

"Rose!"

Dawn screamed, tugging at the heavy stones and debris. Her fingers dug into some of the dirt and moved a couple of the large chunks of rock but even that could not get the Titan to move fast enough.

On the other end of the pile, Kory tried to help. Her alien strength pushed a few enormous boulders to the side. However, this proved a fruitless effort.

"There's too much stuff around!" The alien princess exclaimed. "We can't get to her!"

Dawn pleaded. "We have to try!"

Zatanna offered her services. "Let me see what I can do. Everyone, step back." She instructed. She raised her arms, wiggled her fingers, and began to recite a spell.

"Eta'Tivel!"

Slowly, the brick, concrete, glass, metal, and dirt started to rise. Remaining in the air for a few seconds, Dawn caught the sight of a strand of Rose's matted, white hair buried within the debris.

"Kory! There she is!" Dawn pointed.

The Titan ladies each grabbed her hands and pulled her out. Zatanna's spell began to fade and the huge pile of rubble dropped back on to the street. Broken, bloodied, and lifeless, Dawn cradled the body of their fallen comrade in her lap.

"We can give her a proper burial." Zatanna suggested sadly.

Kory held up her hand. "Wait."

Within minutes, Rose's body started convulsing. A sickening, crunch of bones shocked the sorceress as she watched Slade Wilson's daughter contort, twist, and revert to its original state. Her mangled, bruised and bloodied face sealed, diminishing the wounds and swollen features until she looked completely normal. Once her body was made whole, Rose opened her eyes and lifted herself off Dawn's lap.

Surprised by the sight, Zatanna turned to her teammates. "What just happened?"

"Rose inherited Deathstroke's meta-gene of regeneration." Dawn explained. "She can heal herself."

"Whew!" The IADC agent replied in relief. "For a minute, I thought I would have to magically fight a zombie!"

Kory flinched. "Zombies are real?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah, but rare. Don't worry the IADC that has that problem contained."

The alien princess was not sure if that was good thing.

Rose stood up, wiped the dirt from her clothes. "What's the plan now?"

The sorceress returned the mission. "As per our original objective, locate the shard."

"And try not to get killed!" Dawn added.

Static came on everyone's communicators as Henry's voice came on.

"Guys! We have a bigger problem to worry about!" He said in a panic before cutting out.

The ladies wondered what he meant before they saw something tall passed by the rooftops nearby. They could not believe their eyes.

"Was that me or did everyone just see a giant statue walk by?" Dawn asked the group.

Kory nodded. "You're not the only one."

"Shit!" Zatanna cursed. "It's a golem?"

"A what?" Rose asked the sorceress.

Zatanna answered. "A golem. A living, breathing rock monster. Derinoe must've animated one!"

"It's at the main end of the village." Rose informed them.

"We have to hurry," the agent told them. "They're hard to kill and looks like Henry and Helena have their hands full with one."

Racing to the area of the threat, the Titans hoped they had solution to stop the monster. Otherwise, they were all done for.

\---------------------------------------

A fireball shot through the store, caught one of the shelves, and began to burn. Fearful for his life, the shopkeeper ran to the backroom, locked the door, and hid. Artemis anticipated another attack by Zara.

Sure enough, the pyrokinetic woman threw another ball of flame at the pair. Quickly, the Amazon grabbed Cassie by her floral dress and darted to one of the nearby windows. Holding the shard tight in her hands, the teenager and Artemis smashed through the glass.

Stone, wood, and glass flew everywhere. They landed outside on to the street, Cassie's dress torn to shreds while Artemis gathered her bearings and clutched her sword. Noticing no wound or mark on herself, the teenager was surprised by how much the impact did not affect her. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing. They scrambled back up to face Zara and her two goons who ran outside to confront them.

"Cassandra!" Artemis shouted to her partner. "Get ready to fight!"

Swallowing hard, Cassie tightened her grip on the shard she held in her right hand, as she discarded her shredded dress and sweater to reveal her Wonder Girl outfit underneath.

"What's this a costume party?" Zara taunted the teenager.

"More like, we're going to kick your ass kind of party," she replied, proving her mettle.

Her biting remark did not impress the female warrior as she signaled to her hyena man. "Get the shard now!"

The first hyena man attacked. He swung at Cassie with his claw, but luckily, she ducked out of the way. Thank goodness, Nubia taught me that move, and I still remember it. She said to herself. Suddenly, her second enemy came up from behind and held her tightly. His laughing roar echoed in her ears as she struggled within his hold, while his first comrade charged at her. Recalling Nubia's defensive technique, she leaned back and kicked her legs up.

Instantly, her navy-blue boots contacted the attacking hyena man, hitting him squarely in the chest. The monster sailed backwards, tumbling a length distance down the street. This left the teenager to deal with her grappling opponent.

Time to fight dirty. She told herself. Knocking back her head, her blonde hair connected with the creature's nose, cracking the bridge, forcing him to release her. She then made her move. Still clutching the shard, Cassie raised the object in her first and bashed it to the side of the hyena's face. Teeth and blood flew out of his mouth.

Still not finished, Cassie performed a perfect backflip, kicking her boots twice into the monster's chest to disorient him and landing in front of him in an ideal squatting position. Seeing her enemy's guard down, she struck, tucking her thumb in to make the perfect fist and punched the creature square in the privates. The hyena man went down hard, leaving just enough time for her to perform an uppercut to his chin with the shard. The beast man shot backward and into one of the merchant carts nearby.

"I did it!" Cassie exclaimed, proud of herself. She shifted her gaze to see the other hyena up and about and rushing at her. Pulling out Hestia's lasso from her side, she began spinning it around her head. Please. Please. Please let this work. She prayed. The lasso glowed, but strangely enough followed her every thought. She shot the lariat at the charging hyena.

As requested by her wish, the lasso formed a loop and entwined the laughing creature around its torso, tightening its hold, allowing Cassie to control the reins of the magical rope. She yanked on it hard, vaulting her subject into the air. She leaped higher than anyone to catch it, as she pulled back the reins, released the lasso back into her hands, and kicked her navy boot into the hyena's sternum.

The impact propelled the creature backward, slamming him into a nearby brick wall, before landing onto a full vegetable cart. The fight caused quite a chaos that people darted everywhere in a frenzy trying escape the combat zone. Cassie watched from the frantic crowd as Artemis was holding her on against the fire wielding Zara and began to run toward her direction.

Suddenly, she felt a prick of something protruding from her neck. Moving her fingers to her collar, she yanked out a metal dart and stared at it, pinched it between her thumb and second finger. Cassie twisted, to see a cloaked Derinoe standing between two women in tactical gear. One wore a wide brim hat, while the other resembled a female bodybuilder. Identifying T. H. and M. M. from the mission briefing, her vision began to blur, and she was experiencing some lightheadedness and dizziness.

Looking down at the pistol in T. H.'s hand, she recognized a dart gun when she saw one. Her legs buckled and she dropped to the ground, releasing the shard from her fingers. Soon, her mind released, her eyes closed, and she submitted to the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------

Preoccupied with Zara, Artemis dodged every fireball thrown at her by her foe. The red-headed warrior woman sneered as her hands continue to ignite as she tried to take down the determined Amazon.

"You were never fit to be an Amazon!" Artemis taunted the pyrokinetic.

Zara hissed. "Queen Hippolyta is a fool! Her sympathy for the world of Men is a wasted effort! She's not fit to rule!" Her hands balled into flames and she hurled a fiery comet at her opponent.

The flare missed her, striking one of the selling carts, and setting it on fire. Artemis watched helplessly, as she tried to fend off Zara, while the rest of the merchants attempted to extinguish the fires set upon by the evil warrior.

"What do you and your mother hope to gain by aligning yourselves to the Urzkartaga?" She demanded.

Zara laughed. "Power and dominance." She simply stated. "We'll conquer Man and rule, as it should be! Hippolyta's wasted sentimentality will be her undoing!"

"Not if I can help it!" The Amazon stated. She charged at the pyrokinetic, slashing her sword, hoping to cut her down. However, Zara proved a worry foe. She evaded her blade attacks, opting to use her flames to go on the offensive. She propelled another flare at Artemis, chipping some of the metal off her sword, but not causing any real damage.

"Enough of this!" Zara declared. She spread her fingers wide to create an even bigger and larger blaze and prepared to burn the Amazon with her own fiery hands.

Yet, she was interrupted by the crackle of lighting that zapped Artemis in the chest. Unprepared for the assault, the Amazon's body hurled across the street and crashed through the other window of the gift shop she was in earlier. Glass, wood, and brick smashed everywhere, as she landed on to a table of merchandise and broke it in half.

Seizing her opportunity to finally kill her, Zara started to cross into the shop before her mother stopped her. Behind her T. H. and M. M. accompanied her, as she barked orders to her daughter.

"Forget the Amazon!" Derinoe shouted. "We have the shard! Let's go!"

Zara noticed M. M. carrying an unconscious Cassie.

"What are we doing with her?" She asked her mother.

Derinoe smirked. "We need the girl for the sacrifice." She beckoned her daughter to follow. "We got we came for. Let's be off!"

The henchwomen followed the old crone as Zara waited for a bit. She ignited her hands and tossed a couple fireballs inside, igniting the room into a blaze.

"Give Hades my regards!" She laughed at the dazed Artemis, watching an inferno surround the store. Disappearing with her mother, Zara escaped alongside the other villains.

Smoke filled the store into darkness. Artemis slowly arose from the demolished table, as she felt the bruise of the scorch mark on her chest where Derinoe's lightning struck her. Bruised and sore, she pushed the broken merchandise surrounding her, off her body and stood up.

Blackened smog filled her lungs, causing her to cough, as she crouched down to avoid the inhalation of carbon monoxide now surrounding the store. Heat emitted by the heavy flames surrounding her and she fought through the heavy ash irritating her eyes as she tried take a breath.

Tearing a piece of her jacket, she covered her mouth, coughing up the smoke now entering her body. She looked around, saw the stockroom door and remembered.

The salesclerk!

Dodging the flames that now headed toward the ceiling, she darted for the backroom. Coughing continuously, she covered her mouth and called out from behind the door.

"Can you hear me? Are you still there?"

She heard hacking coming from the other side and a sound of heavy breathing.

"Help me!"

The sound was faint. Picking up her sword, she raised it high.

"Stand away from the door!" She ordered.

Hacking through the brittle wood, Artemis cut through the door, splintering it; finally, breaking it off its hinges with her own bare hands.

The sales employee laid sprawled on the ground gasping for air as she pulled out the ripped cloth from her mouth and covered his with the same material. Lifting the man in her arms, she gestured to the helpless clerk.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" She told him.

The man nodded and choked through the smoke.

Looking through gray haze and rapid, spreading flames, Artemis noticed a section of the store front windows still unaffected by the fire. This was her opportunity.

Dashing toward the windows, she carried the employee and slammed through the glass, landing safely on the street. Smoke covered the entire store as it finally exploded into one big furnace. Emergency crews rushed in to extinguish the flames, while local paramedics attended to the salesclerk. Artemis bent down to cough and catch her breath. She felt the tug of her torn jacket.

It was the salesclerk.

"Thank you," he coughed as the paramedics checked up on him.

She simply nodded in response. Like I said Cassandra, I don't hate all men! She said to herself. Artemis searched for her partner, only to realize to her horror that Derinoe had abducted Cassie. She silently cursed herself.

Screams of even more frenzied individuals startled the Amazon as she observed the direction the crowd was running away from. She turned her gaze to see the top of a stone Chinese helmet moving through the rooftops of the local buildings nearby.

Artemis knew what she had to do. She picked up her sword and raced toward the threat.

\---------------------------------------

The stone golem extended its large hand and tried to grab Henry, but he vaulted out of its grasp the moment it touched the ground. Thankfully, the monster's movements were slow, but the weight of the marble contained inside the creature shook the earth, sending a wave of tremors around the village.

Hysterical crowds sprinted every which way, trying to escape the fifteen-foot monster as the golem raised its enormous foot and stomped down on the ground hard, releasing another tremor inside the square.

Helena positioned herself around the rear of the rocky beast, lifted her sword and struck at the side of the golem's foot, but her blade did very little in damaging the creature, other than releasing a vibrational clang on her metal weapon.

Aware of her attack, the monster made a fist and prepared to pound her into the terrain. Helena noticed this and ran as its hand got closer; its shadow covered her. Henry raced toward his wife, got between him and the creature's clenched hand and took the blow instead.

"Henry!" Helena shrieked.

The demigod sank into the ground, body bruised and cut, as the weight of the golem's strike felt like an entire building collapsing on top of him. However, this did not kill him. Dazed and confused, he gazed up to see the creature raising its palm again, this time to finish the job. He crossed his arms and prepared for the worst.

A flame shot out of nowhere.

Kory Anders stood her ground. Raising her hand, she absorbed the sunlight, allowing the ultraviolet light to store into her body. Her skin became golden, her eyes glowing green, she aimed her fingers at the monster and felt her body powering up. Once the surge inside was complete, she released.

A burst of fire shot from the alien princess. It crawled against the stone monster's fingers, spread through its palm, and left a large blackened mark. Even with her best effort, it did very little in stopping the creature.

It did, however, give Henry and opportunity to break free from the Earth and run to safety.

"How do we kill that thing?" Kory asked Zatanna.

The magic user tried to remember her father's teachings. "I think golems have a weak spot. We just need to find it."

No longer interested in Henry and Helena, it focused its attention on the running villagers. Pulling its stone sword from its sheath, the enormous statue raised the large weapon and brought it down the roof of a building nearby. Concrete, wood, glass, and metal descended upon the helpless crowed. The group needed to formulate a plan before the golem destroyed all of Oolong Island.

"We better locate that weak spot quickly!" Henry told the group. "I don't that this village is going to be standing much longer!"

The marble Chinese soldier cast its face down. It noticed the crying sounds of a little girl, abandoned and alone, possibly separated during the chaos from her parents. It lifted its stone sword high to cut the child down.

Artemis jumped into the path of the golem. Raising her own sword, she challenged the monster.

"Here beast!" She yelled at the tall statue. "Come and fight me!"

No longer interested in the sobbing girl, it turned its attention to the Amazon. Now distracted, it gave the opportunity for Dawn to rush in, pick up the child, and carry it out of harm's way.

"I'll keep the monster distracted," Artemis instructed to the woman know as Dove. "Get the child to safety."

"Right." Dawn replied.

The stone beast attacked. Its sword came down hard, clashing against the ground, shaking the earth with a mighty quake. Artemis jumped, landing on the edge of the creature's flat marble blade, and raced toward the arm of her foe. Resting on the sleeve of the monster, she flipped her weapon over and drove the point of her sword into its arm.

Down below, Dawn held the crying child in her arms as she bumped through the frenzied crowd trying to escape the monster. She searched for anyone that would claim the little girl, but no one did as the panicked public ran for cover.

"Dawn!" Rose called out to her.

The Titan known as Dove turned to her teammate. Near a pile of rubble that the creature left behind, Rose tugged on the arm of a woman, sobbing hysterically, communicating to Deathstroke's daughter in an unfamiliar language. She noticed the child, being held in Dawn's arms and began to frantically point at her.

"I think this is the girl's mother." Rose told her comrade.

The sobbing woman ran to Dawn, who released the child into her arms. The little girl stopped crying the moment she was reunited with her mother. The woman bowed several times, gratedful to the Titan, speaking in a foreign language that she did not understand but her gesture of thank you made it very clear.

"You're welcome," Dawn simply replied.

Rose made a signal for the woman to run away with her daughter as the statue continued to cause havoc inside the square.

High above the buildings, Artemis continued to stab through the arm of the golem. Unfortunately, her sword did very little to penetrate the hard exterior, only cracking a bit of the marble with the point of her blade. Seeing her as a threat, the statue swatted the Amazon away. Solid stone knocked her off her balance. Artemis flailed as she toppled helpless to the ground below.

Thankfully, Henry noticed her and readied his position. He caught the Amazon in his arms before she hit the earth.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, gently placing her back on the ground.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Don't expect a thank you from me, traitor!" She glared. "Now that you've saved my life, I'm honor bound by the code of Themyscira to be indebted to you!" She scowled. "I hope you're happy!" She obviously didn't feel grateful for the rescue.

"You're welcome." Henry teased. He immediately got back to business. "Resent me later. We still have work to do."

They raced around the golem, slapping another roof of a building, sending another series of debris down to the ground.

"Any luck of finding a weak spot?" Henry asked his teammates.

Zatanna added what information that she knew. "It's got to be something, like maybe a symbol or a mark that animated the creature."

Instantly, Helena recalled when Derinoe painted her blood on the monster.

"I know!" Cassie's mother exclaimed. "It's Derinoe's blood! I was able to cut her, and she smeared it on the statue!"

As the monster lifted its leg for another stomp on the terrain, Zatanna noticed a darkened red stain on its left foot.

"That's it!" The sorceress declared. "I see it! It's right there on the creature's left heel!"

"An Achilles heel." Artemis groaned. "How ironic."

"All we need is to stab it through." Zatanna told the team.

"How?" Helena asked. "Swords don't penetrate it."

"And my starfire didn't burn it either." Kory added.

"The mark is soft enough to run a blade through." Zatanna explained. "We just need someone strong enough to stab it through the golem's heel."

All eyes turned to Henry.

The demigod sighed. "Right." He snorted. "Leave it up to Hercules to do the dirty work."

"You are the hero of myth after all," Rose pointed out.

"Very well," replied the IADC agent. "Find a way to distract it so I can get in close."

They all agreed.

In the middle of the square, the statue kicked a wall in of the one of the buildings. The architecture came crashing down as dust and dirt kicked up and spread across the village. Another shot of flame to its hand attracted his attention as Kory directed her starfire at it and lured the creature towards her.

"Over here!" Rose, Dawn, and Zatanna waved their arms, hoping to get its focus toward them. It worked as the Chinese solder's face propelled itself in their direction.

Clanging metal struck its right foot as both Helena and Artemis slashed at it with their swords. Though it had no effect, it made the monster confused of who to attack first.

This gave Henry the opportunity to strike. Holding his sword tight, he climbed to the back of the statue's left foot, just as it raised it leg to make another stomp on the terrain. Skittering around to the back of its ankle, he located Derinoe's blood mark, flipped his sword around and plunged the point of blade through the darkened, scarlet symbol. The sword went full hilt, cracking the foundation of the marble creature as it shook Henry off and dropped him several feet to the Earth. Luckily, his demigod abilities protected him from any real damage except for a few scrapes, bumps and bruises.

The golem roared upon the intrusion of a foreign object on its heel. Defeated, it slowly lowered itself, stood on its right knee, while its thighs and upper body remained vertical. It plunged its stone blade into the ground and bowed its helmet down to the earth, a symbol of warrior's honor that it had willingly surrendered to its opponents. Gradually, the marble, stone, and concrete returned to normal and the golem no longer became animated, returning to its original state as an enormous, ordinary statue.

The group breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Is it over?" Dawn asked Zatanna.

The sorceress touched the stony figure. No response. "Yes, it's over."

Rose gazed at the massive destruction left behind by the golem. "I can't say much for the village. It's almost destroyed."

"Hopefully, the Oolong government has an emergency relief plan for this kind of thing," noted Henry.

Helena suddenly realized that one of their teammates was notably absent. "Where's Cassie?"

The attack of the golem distracted Artemis that she had completely forgotten about Helena's daughter. She exclaimed. "By the Gods! Helena, Cassie has been..."

Static came on everyone's communicators. An unfamiliar voice transmitted in.

"Agents of the IADC and Titans. This is LeTonya Charles! I'm hacking into your communications system so listen up!"

"What do you want, Cyborgirl?" Henry asked the computer hacker.

"So, you know, my username? Don't matter, I've got someone on the line that really wants to speak to you!"

Another round of static went through the feed as hideous cackled echoed through their coms.

"Greetings, Hercules and Helen of Troy!"

"Derinoe!" Helena hissed. "What do you want?"

"It is more like, what can I offer? I have your daughter!"

"Cassie!" Helena gasped.

"Yes, I have your precious Cassandra. She is resting for a bit but that might change, depending on how agreeable you are!"

"Derinoe!" Henry shouted through his device. "If you hurt her, I'll make you suffer!"

"Now, now. My daughter, Zara, has quite an itchy finger for starting fires. I hate to think what would happen if she accidentally flailed poor Cassandra alive!"

"Bitch!" Henry snapped. "Tell us what you want!"

"You know what I desire, Agent Sandsmark. The shards! I have two, while you possess the other pair. Release them to me and I will return your daughter safely. Deny me and I will carry out my threat!"

Helena turned her husband. Worry and concern for Cassie appeared in her eyes. "Henry?"

He sighed. He knew what he had to do. "Fine!" he spat. "Name the location and the meeting place! But mark my words, Derinoe! Any harm that comes to my daughter, I will hunt you down and tear you apart!"

"Futile threat, mythical hero! Bring the shards to the Bouda Temple in Bwunda. Just Helena and you! If I see any sign of your heroes allying you, I will carry out my original threat, without hesitation! Do not underestimate my mercy! I have none, son of Zeus!

With that, the line went dead. Henry turned to his team and tried to figure out a game plan.

"What do we do?" Helena asked her husband.

He exhaled. "We do as she asks. We give her the shards."


	16. Tomb Raider Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans make the perilous journey into the temple.

_The Nation of Bwunda_

_Africa_

Deep in the Sub-Saharan area of Africa, the tiny country of Bwunda had become a rogue state. Plagued by decades of a corrupt government, it has seen plenty of wars and criminal activities that established an unstable regime of violence and poverty. Due to this, many refugees have attempted to flee the nation only to perish at the hands of guerilla rebels or guards working for the current dictator. At this moment, General M'barra had seized control of the country as the United Nations scrambled to deal with his unlawful leadership. So far, no peaceful agreement has been made.

Part of Bwunda's landscape is an uncharted area known as the Okarango Region, where the vast Urzari Jungle exists. Made of deadly indigenous tribes and dangerous wildlife, many of Bwunda's citizens, including government officials, refuse to venture into this area due to the stories of frightening creatures and terrifying supernatural entities that live in this unexplored region. Perhaps, it is these superstitions that have has kept the Urzari Jungle unspoiled by and untouched by the Bwunda government. In either case, it made the perfect hideout for Derinoe and her men.

Artemis landed the invisible jet in a remote area of the Urzari Jungle. Suiting up in their costumes and protective uniforms, the Titans and IADC agents got out of the plane and trekked toward the Bouda Temple. The Bouda tribe are an indigenous race of secretive people that have worshipped false deities for centuries. It would only be fitting that the plant God Urzkartaga would be their current Master.

Concealed within the brush, Zatanna noticed several guards posted outside a large stone temple. A stair-step walkway led up to the main entrance as etched carvings of strange symbols and images appeared all around the structure.

Bizarre hybrid creatures could be seen all around the architecture. Besides the obvious hyena men, some of the Bouda displayed swine-like features and tusks, feline looks with either all black fur or hairy, spotted, yellow skin, and beaks with feathers. Each one displayed rows of sharp teeth and sported a set of claws and talons and each one looked equally as dangerous.

"Oh great," the sorceress groaned. "The Bouda are were-creatures. We got boars, black panthers, cheetahs, and even a couple hawks. This is not going to be easy, is it?"

Henry sighed. "These missions never are. Derinoe probably knows we're already here and came prepared. We'll play the game the way she wants. Helena and I will come alone and bargain the shards for Cassie. Zatanna, Artemis and the rest of the Titans will infiltrate the base. Got it?"

They all agreed.

Zatanna, and the group had their objectives. They raced through the jungle and positioned themselves around the other side the temple to prepare their takedown of the villains. In the meantime, Henry and Helena prepared to face the witch.

Placing the two shards into his messenger bag, Henry signaled to his wife to follow.

Helena grew worried. "Henry, you don't think Derinoe has harmed Cassie?"

Henry calmed his wife. "No. She knows she holds the bargaining chip. She wants the shards and if she wants us meet her, she won't hurt Cassie."

"I hope you're right," Helena prayed silently.

The pair came out of the jungle and approached the temple. Instant growls and screeches came from the hybrid monsters seeing the couple heading toward them. A were-cheetah and were-hawk, carrying manmade spears and clubs aimed their weapons at them.

Helena and Henry raised up their hands. It was Henry who spoke up.

"Tell your Mistress, I have what she wants!" He pointed to the messenger bag on his arm.

The creatures made animalistic sounds, patted down the couple with their monstrous hands, and removed the concealed knives and pistols that Henry and Helena had hidden within their clothes. Tossing the weapons aside, they pushed the pair toward the stairs of the structure and forced them to walk the long path up to the entrance.

From their hiding spots within the jungle, each member of the team watched as Henry and Helena disappeared inside the temple door. The first part of the plan had been achieved. Now it was time to carry out the next objective.

Zatanna and Kory came out first. They rushed toward the other side of the temple, as pair of guards, a panther and hyena, came at them with spears.

Kory attacked first. Illuminating beautifully in her golden skin and glowing green eyes that contrasted gorgeously against the new purple jumpsuit she wore, she spread her hand to release her starfire into the panther. Instantly, he disintegrated into a ball of fiery ash.

Zatanna went next. The were-hyena tried to stab her with his spear, but the sorceress muttered a few words to stop him.

_"Eta'Tivel!_

The beast hovered helplessly, before she countered with another spell.

_"Llaw'Otni Mals!"_

Roaring and cackling, the were-hyena slammed against the stone pyramid structure. Blood splattered against foundation, leaving the creature dead.

Even with two guards down, this left a few more ready to defend the post. Four descended upon the ladies, two boars, a cheetah, and hawk. Clubs, spears, and stone swords clutched in their hands, they screeched, roared and growled ready to attack the duo.

A grappling hook said otherwise. Rose swooped in her modified Ravager costume. Wielding two katanas in each hand, she sliced through one of the boars, while stabbing through the cheetah with her blade. Blood stained her swords as she withdrew and prepared to defend her friends.

Leaving the hawk and the last boar to contend with, Dawn as Dove glided down her in her newly designed wings. Landing in front the swine, she spun around, allowing the sharp edge of her cape to shred her bovine enemy, while her claws made work of the hawk creature now trying to use its talons to attack her. It struck. It missed. Dove went on the offensive. Propelling her metal claws from her hands, she slashed through the beak of the were-hawk. Blood dripped from her blades, as she finished it off with a stab in the chest with her talons. The thing collapsed, mutilated and dead on the stone steps.

"Is that all of them?" Kory asked her teammates.

"Not quite," Zatanna answered, looking nervous.

A large group of were-creatures rushed around the temple. Noticing the temple guards dead, they emitted a monstrous cry and charged at the four ladies.

"I guess this is going to take a while," Dove noted.

Rose raised her katanas. "Ready, when you are!"

Swords and talons slashed, cut, and stabbed through the were-creatures. Starfire ignited and burned through some of the beasts, while magic kept most at bay and dispatched a couple monsters with a toss in the air. Still, the ladies knew they were outnumbered.

"There is too many of them!" Dove informed her comrades. "We can't fight all of them!"

"We just need to get to the door!" Zatanna replied, battling a few with her magic.

A hawk and boar came up from behind the distracted sorceress. Raising their clubs high, they got ready to smite her down.

Out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the were-hawk's chest, while another pierced the neck of the boar.

Zatanna and the Titans watched as a series of arrows dispatched some of the were-creatures. A grappling hook attached to the side of the temple, connected to a zip line that came from a tree in the jungle. Artemis zoomed in, wielding a bow and series of arrows as she took down a couple of the beasts with her arsenal.

"Get inside now!" The Amazon ordered, landing perfectly on the temple steps.

Battling through the attacking beasts, the ladies managed to make their way, up the stairs and inside the entrance. Once all five of them, got inside, they shut the heavy stone door to block out the rest of the attacking Bouda monsters.

"No sword this time?" Rose commented to Artemis, once safely inside.

"I'm better with a bow anyway," Artemis replied with a grin.

The Titan women turned around to see a long, cavernous tunnel. Lit with old torches against the wall, they followed the path to see where it would lead, but wary of the dangers that awaited inside.

"I guess we're going spelunking," Dove remarked.

Kory scowled. "Too bad I didn't bring Indiana Jones with me."

"Careful," Zatanna warned. "There might be Bouda men everywhere. Everyone, be on your guard."

With that, they entered the tunnel.

\----------------------------------------------

The Bouda led Henry and Helena down a dark path, until they reached the center of a large opening at the middle of the cavern. Lit torches surrounded the circle where a stone altar had been erected. On the slab, Cassie laid, awake and chained as both her wrists and ankles were bound in manacles. She struggled with her bindings.

"You can stop struggling, child," Derinoe laughed, her dark robes flowing around her. "Those bindings are enchanted by Hephaestus himself. They are unbreakable, even for a demigod. You should be proud. They are the same chains that your father used to enslave your Amazon sisters!"

Cassie sneered. "Go head, bitch! Take these handcuffs off me and I'll show you what a real slave can do!"

Derinoe cackled. "Such courage. Unfortunately, your bravery will be your undoing!"

The shuffle of feet in the dirt caught the witch's attention. She turned to see her Bouda creatures shoving a pair of individuals toward her.

"Speaking of your father," she smirked.

Cassie turned her face from the altar and saw her parents. "Mom! Dad!"

"Cassie!" Helena gasped, covering her mouth.

The witch cackled. "The Great Hercules and the radiant Helen of Troy! Welcome to my abode!"

Henry and Helena Sandsmark stood in front of the old crone, as she held their daughter captive and chained on the altar. Out of the darkness, a large group of were-creatures guarded the area, as two figures, one in a cloak holding a scythe and the other, an African American woman in military gear, came out to join the witch. The African American raised her rifle and pointed at the couple.

"Do you have the shards?" LeTonya Charles interrogated the pair.

Henry nodded, lifting his messenger bag to show that it was inside. LeTonya kept her weapon under her arm, as she grabbed the bag and went to inspect it. She took out the two shards and tossed the bag to the side.

"Careful!" Henry clucked. "That's a Ben Sherman bag!"

LeTonya raised her rifle at him. "Shut the fuck up!" Henry quieted, as he watched the Cyborgirl hand all four shards together to the witch.

Cradling the mystical rocks in her arms, Derinoe laughed. "I see you brought me gifts!"

Henry scowled. "You have what you wanted! I kept my end of the bargain! Now let our daughter go!"

The witch guffawed. She shot him a wicked grin. "Now, now, Hercules. I said I would keep your daughter alive. I never said I would release her!"

"You are a lying piece of..." The agent started to march toward her, but LeTonya cocked her rifle at him.

"Back off, motherfucker!" The hacker warned. "I don't how bulletproof you are, but I don't think your wife is." She directed her gun toward Helena.

Henry stopped and listened helplessly to his enemy. He was now at her mercy.

"Cassie," Helena called out to her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Cassie answered, struggling against her binds. "I can't meet you right now!" She joked. "I'm a bit tied up right now!"

Her humor did not ease her mother's fears.

"Don't worry, honey" Helena tried to comfort her from where she was standing a few feet away. "We'll find away to get you out of there!"

The cloaked figure holding the scythe laughed. "You're so sentimental, Helena!" The female voice taunted. "Still clinging for hope, when there is none!" She ripped off her hood to reveal, the grotesque, disfigured face of a tall woman, badly burned and wrinkled. Stray patches of ginger appeared on her bald scalp as her skull-like, gruesome visage exhibited her raging anger.

"Alkyone!" Helena sneered.

"Yes," the burnt woman grinned. "Your bitch guardian, Nubia, did this to me! I'm going to make you pay instead for her folly!"

Helena folded her arms in defiance. "Actually, it is quiet an improvement. You might want to invest in a little sunscreen or a good moisturizer."

"You stupid cunt!" Alkyone roared. She clutched her scythe and began to march toward her. Unfazed by the warrior woman's threat, Helena stood her ground, but Derinoe pulled her daughter back.

"Enough!" The witch declared. "The lovers will be dealt with in due time. For now, we must prepare for the ritual. There can be no distractions, especially with their friends invading our temple."

Henry and Helena gulped. Derinoe eyed the couple in triumph.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to come alone." The old crone wickedly grinned. "That is why I set up traps to prevent your allies from disturbing a very important ceremony." She turned to LeTonya and nodded. The hacker pulled out her laptop and opened it. "Is everything set?" She asked the hacker.

LeTonya nodded. "Just say when, I'll press the button."

Derinoe smirked. "When."

Henry and Helena watched helplessly as the hacker pushed the button. They now could only pray that their friends would be okay.

\--------------------------------------------------

The Titans walked down the corridor until the reached an open area where the light became much brighter. Once inside, they searched the room, spotting three different entrances that led to different paths.

"Which one?" Kory asked her teammates.

"Should we do the eeny-meeny-miny-moe test?" Rose suggested.

Just then, something rumbled from within the wall. Artemis noticed it first, as a group of sharp, wooden spears blasted from the wall and targeted Kory. She raced to the alien princess.

"Watch out!" She yelled, grabbing Kory and throwing her inside of one of the entrances for safety, while darting out of the way of the spears.

Stunned by the Amazon's assault, the alien woman landed on her bottom near the edge of the doorway. She got up to walk out, but a stone door lifted off the ground and closed off her path. Now blocked and separated from her friends, she pounded at the obstruction and yelled for help.

On the other side of the entrance, another group of spears shot out of the opposite side of the wall, causing Zatanna, Rose, and Dawn to drop to the floor, as Artemis deflected the projectiles with her magical bracelets and bow. The Amazon waited for another attack and listened as something else rumbled from inside the wall. She turned as a sliding wall sped past the ladies and crashed into her. She flew back several feet into the third entrance as it sealed behind her, trapping her inside.

"It's a trap!" Dove announced to her friends, crouched on the ground.

"No shit!" Rose stating the obvious.

They waited and listened carefully, for any sounds of rumbling inside the room. This was a clue of another attack heading their way. A few seconds passed by, before the silence ended and something sinister started to surface.

The buzzing sound of an enormous saw came out of the side of the walls. Zatanna and Rose managed to roll out of its way but that left Dawn helpless in its path. With no other choice, she wrapped herself in her Dove metallic, feather cape and started running. The blade came closer, striking the blades of her cape as sparks flew everywhere. She darted toward the second entrance, as the saw sank inside the side of the door and disappeared. Sensing no threat of being sliced apart, she dashed back through the door, only to have a concrete wall close in on her, preventing her from going outside. She was now trapped.

Zatanna and Rose got up, realizing that they've been separated from their friends, now captured and imprisoned within the three corridors.

"How do we get them out?" Rose asked the sorceress.

"I don't know," Zatanna replied. "Let me think."

Suddenly, another rumble caught their attention. They knew this was not going to be good.

"Uh oh," said Rose.

Their deepest fears were soon realized. The floor stared to tremor, releasing some of the stone bricks beneath their feet. As each piece of stone began to fall to the earth, the pair quickly knew that the ground was coming apart. Within minutes, the floor crumbled until it finally collapsed, sending the pair plummeting to their doom.

Rose and Zatanna screamed.

Falling into the darkness, the sorceress quickly said an incantation.

_"Eta'Tivel!"_

Immediately, the pair descended slowly as they hovered and moved down the large cave. Seeing a light at the bottom, they followed it through, until they reached the ground. A collection of stone, rocks dirt, and dust covered the area, as they touched the earth unharmed; they tried to get their bearings. Seeing torches surrounded him and large altar, they turned to see Cassie chained to a slab, Henry and Helena held at gunpoint, and the rest of their enemies now surrounding them. That is when the witch approached.

"Ah, Agent Zatara and the Titan!" Derinoe grimaced. "You're just in time for the ceremony!"

\------------------------------------------------------

Kory Anders slapped the hard foundation of the stone door. She yelled for help, but no one could hear her. Attempting another tactic, she stood back, raised her hand and allowed her starfire to release upon the rock. It did nothing.

"Dammit!" She cursed.

With no other choice, she followed the path of the walkway to see where it would lead. Coming down a long corridor, she saw some light emitting from the torches at the end and entered through. A large cave of stalactites and stalagmites came into view. She walked down further, until the darkness blocked her sight. She edged her foot a bit to feel around and noticed some ground missing.

"Shit!" She swore. "It's a cliff! Can't go that way!"

She returned in the opposite direction of where she came but was blocked by large muscular figure in black. Dressed in tactical gear, the henchwoman known as M. M. cracked her knuckles beneath the metallic gloves she wore.

"Going somewhere?" She glared at the alien princess.

"Yeah," Kory smirked. "Your funeral."

She raised her hand and drew in her energy to starfire. She could feel it pulse and expel, but her starfire did not release. She stared at her hands in shock.

"Not now!" Kory gritted her teeth.

A heavy punch dazed her, as the metallic gloves glowed with energy from its strength. M. M. reared her arms and prepared for another assault. She swung. Prepared this time, Kory blocked it, but impact did hurt a little. The electronic, tech gloves gave her opponent an advantage as the brute strength caused some damage to her.

This time it was Kory's turn. Performing a kick to her thigh, it temporarily brought M. M. down, giving her time to perform a roundhouse boot strike to the hitwoman's face. She landed on the ground, angrier and more determined.

The alien princess was not down yet. She shot forward, punched M. M.'s face and grabbed the woman by her hand. Gripping her foe's wrist, Kory twisted and flipped the villainess over her shoulder and landed M. M. on her to her back. Now down, the Titan straddled her chest and began punching her, hoping to knock her out.

Disoriented, but not defeated, M. M. charged her gloves even more. Reaching over, she grabbed Kory's neck and squeezed. The pressure of the gloves cutting off her oxygen was too much for the alien princess as she struggled to breathe. With the villainess now having the advantage, she slammed the flailing Kory against the cave wall.

The Titan collapsed to the ground. Kory tried to get up but a kick to her stomach disabled her, as M. M. once again knocked the wind out of her. Ensuring she stayed down, the hitwoman charged her glove and landed a karate chopped to the back of Kory's head, knocking her out unconscious.

Not satisfied with her unfinished business, M. M. picked up the alien princess and walked into the darkness. Seeing the perfect way to end the fight, she lifted Kory's body and tossed it over the endless ravine.

She hoped the fall ending in a violent death.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dove, a.k.a. Dawn Granger, tried to push at the door but it wouldn't budge. Noticing the walkway to the other side, she followed. A series of corridors landed her inside another cave that had no other pathways. Frustrated with the dead end, she stopped to think of a plan of escape. Footsteps behind her signaled someone following her and she turned around in time to see the wide brim hat of T. H. ready with guns blazing.

She fired.

Dove wrapped her feathered cape around her, while the bullets ricocheted off the metal shield of her costume. Listening to the sounds of empty pistols, Dawn peeked to see T. H. reaching into her hat to pull out another cartridge, it was now her time to strike.

Pulling out a tiny shuriken from her hidden sleeve, Dove shot the blade at the first gun in the henchwoman's hand and knocked it out. Stunned, T. H. went with her other weapon to which Dove tossed another blade and dismantled that pistol as well. Now unarmed, the Titan struck at her foe.

Kicking both guns out of the way, Dove drove a fist into the hitwoman's chest, landing a heavy punch that sent her down. But the experienced mercenary was not down for the count, T. H. regained her position, pulled a set of daggers from her hat and twirled them around her fingers.

"Let's see if I can clip those wings of yours!" The hitwoman threatened.

Dove grinned in defiance. "I'd like to see you try."

T. H. clutched her knives and slashed at Dawn's midsection. However, the Titan was quick. Dove vaulted out of the way, performed a fan kick and loosened T. H.'s grip on her blades. Once again disabled form her weapons, the Titan went on the offensive.

Landing an uppercut on T. H.'s face, Dove kicked the henchwoman in the stomach before landing the final blow upon the mercenary's back. Flipping over her enemy's body, Dawn performed one more kick to the hitwoman's head, causing her to fall backward and into her discarded weapons nearby.

Miscalculating her mistake, the Titan prepared herself as the bruised T. H. quickly retrieved one of her guns and started firing at the heroine.

Once again, she covered herself with her cape to shield herself from the bullets. Once the firing stopped, she peeked through her cape to see T. H. reaching into her hat. She pulled two small devices, turned on the switches and tossed it at her. The beeping sounds coming the objects immediately worried Dawn.

They were detonators. Soon, the beeping stopped, as a loud explosion filled the cave.

Large boulders and rocks fell everywhere as the wall she was standing near collapsed. Within seconds, Dove was buried in the rubble.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Artemis punched at the stone door. Even Amazonian strength was not enough to move this enormous boulder. Annoyed, she turned in the opposite direction and followed the labyrinth down. The walkway led to a large room. She looked around to see no doors and no windows.

"By Hades breath!" She cursed. "There is no way out!"

She decided to return to the pathway, before the smell of smoke filled her lungs. A sinister laugh echoed in the chamber and she slid her bow over her shoulder and pulled out the magical coin to summon her sword. Instantly, she wielded her blade.

The blackened smoke got bigger covering the room, causing her to cough and preventing her from inhaling a breath. She covered her mouth; the ash blinded her eyes, as the heat started building around every corner of the chamber. Artemis watched in horror as flames shot up from the entrance and filled the entire place.

She darted to the only exit, but a wall of fire obstructed her path. Soon the entire chamber lit up in a blaze. Cowering to the ground, mouth covered, she coughed and made out the image of Zara outside the entrance wielding her fiery powers.

"This time there is no escape, Artemis!" Zara taunted. "There are no doors or windows to run through! I'm afraid you'll have to burn in true hellfire fashion!"

She cackled as the flames got nearer. Sadly, Zara was right. There was no escape.

\-------------------------------------

The Bouda creatures grabbed Zatanna and Rose and directed them in front of Derinoe. Rose stared at Cassie, bound on the table, with concern. Their eyes met. However, there was nothing that each of them could do.

Derinoe called the sorceress forward. "Agent Zatanna. I need use of your magical abilities."

"Forget it!" Zatanna spat. "I'm not helping you!"

LeTonya aimed her rifle at Helena. "Do what she says, or I'll blow this bitch's brains out!"

Helena looked at Zatanna. "It's okay, Zatanna. Just do as she says for now."

The magic user sighed. "What do you want, Derinoe."

"I need for you to reseal the four shards." The witch instructed.

"Why me?" Zatanna asked defensively. "Why can't you do it?"

The old crone scowled. "The ancient magicks of Zalmoxis calls upon a magician who is of true goodness and virtuous blood." She sneered. "As you can see, I don't possess any of those qualities." She picked up the shards and held them up one at a time. "The fruits of goodness. Virtue. Kindness. Compassion. Faith." Her voice dripped with disgust. "Now recite those words and reseal them."

Reluctantly, the sorceress took the four pieces and put them together in her hand. "The fruits of goodness." Zatanna ran them off her tongue. "Virtue. Kindness. Compassion. Faith."

With the last mention of word Faith, the four pieces held together with a magical invisible glue. Derinoe quickly grabbed it out of Zatanna's hand as a pair of Bouda creatures each held the sorceress's arms down to prevent her from performing other magical feats.

"Beautiful," Derinoe smirked. "Now to seal it!" She pulled a dagger from her robes and walked over to where Henry and Helena were. "Hold out your hand!" She ordered Henry.

"What?" The agent was confused and defiant over her request. Impatient, the witch grabbed his wrist and made a cut into his palm, letting her knife to soak in some of his blood.

She then turned to Helena. "You too!"

Helena scowled, pulled out her hand as the witch also made a slash on her palm as well. Admittedly, the knife did sting but not enough to cause any real damage.

With both the demigods' blood, she dripped it on to the circular object in her hand. This solidified the seal. Immediately, it started to glow, lighting up the room.

"Behold!" Derinoe raised the artifact in the air. "The seal is complete! Now the ritual can begin!"

She clutched the glowing seal in her hands and meandered toward Cassie. Placing the magical object on top of the teenager's chest, she turned to her captives and screeched.

"URZKARTAGA! ACCEPT THIS OFFERING AND BE RELEASED FROM YOUR PRISON! BE FREE!"

Everyone in the room watched as the glowing seal became even more brighter. Slowly, a tendril of leaves, vines, and branches started to sprout from the glowing object. It started to grow, entwining around Cassie, covering her in a thick blanket of foliage and bark. The teenager screamed as her body became encased in pure greenery.

"Mom! Dad!" She cried.

"CASSIE!" Helena called out to her, helpless to do anything.

"NO!" Henry protested.

It was too late, the foliage cocooned the girl fully, turning her into a living plant and soon it would spread around the cave and into the world.

Bringing forth Urzkartaga and the end of all living things!


	17. Tomb Raider Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans are attacked by their enemies.

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

The collapse of the floor shocked Rose Wilson. With her friends trapped behind the three corridors, the last thing she needed was for the ground to break apart and have her and Agent Zatanna Zatara fall through.

Her first instinct was to scream but she was more concerned with the result at the end. Was it going to hurt? Sure, she had regenerative abilities, but that did not make her immune to pain. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

Then she heard it. Zatanna muttering some incoherent words. Was it a prayer? A spell?

She soon found out, as she felt her body floating, gliding through the air, passed the falling debris of rocks and boulders and surfing through the dust to the light appearing down below. Rose gazed at Zatanna and put her faith in whatever magic she was doing; obviously, it was working, the sorceress was not going to get them killed.

They touched the ground unharmed, only to see a group of Bouda creatures surrounding them. They held down Zatanna's arms, while they took Rose's katanas and guns, and placed her hands behind her back. The duo now watched helplessly as the witch, Derinoe, carried out her ritual.

Rose, look at Cassie!

"Jericho?" Deathstroke's daughter whispered to her brother. His invisible voice permeated her mind.

Rose, we don't have time! Trust me and look at Cassie!

His sister agreed and stared at the teenager struggling with her mystical bindings on the slab. Their eyes locked. Instantly, Jericho's spirit entered Cassie's and inhabited her body, as Derinoe performed the first part of the ceremony. The witch placed the glowing seal upon the girl, allowing the object to sprout twigs, leaves, and vines all around her body. Panicked to see her brother being entwined in greenery, Rose struck.

"Jericho!" She screamed. Pulling a tiny blade from the hidden pocket of her pants, she stabbed the throat of the Bouda cheetah holding her and slashed the neck of the other hyena man. With two beasts down, she flipped over the attacking boar that tried to grab her and retrieved her katanas. Now she was ready to fight.

Seeing her partner fighting back, this gave Zatanna time to use her magics. Despite the pair of Bouda hyenas holding her hands, her mouth still worked. Reciting an incantation, she released her spell.

_"Ya'wa Evo'hs!"_

The hyena men released their grip on her, shooting in opposite directions and slamming against the cavern walls. Zatanna got into position as the rest of the Bouda men attacked, she aimed her hands at the creatures and said her spell.

_"Ya'wa Wol'b!"_

Strong gales appeared out of nowhere, picking up the monsters and tossing them every which way around the cave. The distraction proved to be an advantage as both Henry and Helena got in on the action.

A rifle still pointed at her head; Helena saw her moment to strike. LeTonya turned her head to see Rose and Zatanna suddenly fighting back, giving Helena the perfect opportunity to take down the hacker. Darting to her enemy, she grabbed the butt of the gun and kicked LeTonya in the face, causing her to release the weapon in her hand. Quickly, Helena picked the rifle, clutched it close and slammed it into the hacker's chest. The sudden impact, sent LeTonya flying to the ground, giving Helena now full advantage as she aimed the gun toward her enemy.

"You were saying about blowing my head off?" Helena taunted the hacker, as she laid sprawled on the earth with a rifle close to her face. There was nothing that LeTonya could do now but surrender.

On the other side, Henry made his move. Despite stealing his knives and guns, the Bouda did not account for the concealed, mystical Themysciran weapons on his person. Pulling out the magical coin from the hidden pocket of his sleeve, he pressed it to summon his sword. Right away, the Bouda monsters attacked him. The demigod cut down a boar with ease, while slicing through a panther next to him. He decapitated a pair of hyenas, while running his blade through a cheetah and a hawk. Blood stained the cave in crimson red.

Seeing her minions being slaughter, Derinoe signaled to her daughter, Alkyone and her surviving Bouda creatures.

"KILL THEM!"

Alkyone agreed. The burnt warrior raised her scythe and first went after Rose Wilson, who dispatched a were-hawk and a were-boar with her dual blades. She swung at the young girl.

Rose noticed the disfigured figure striking at her and she blocked the scythe with her katanas. Metal upon metal clanged as the two fought with their weapons.

"Hey, Freddy Krueger's sister!" She taunted Derinoe's daughter. "Ever thought of joining a circus freak show with that mug of yours?

Alkyone sneered. "Your insults are meaningless! I'm going to enjoy cutting you tongue out!"

"Sorry, I'm going to need it," Rose smirked. "I'm thinking of having barbecue later. Of course, you would know what that feels like!"

Enraged at her words, Alkyone screamed and slashed at the Titan. Once again, Rose was able to block her strike with her blades.

Close by, Zatanna was busy facing off against her own opponents. Wielding crude spears and clubs, the Bouda monsters shifted their focus on her and charged. With too many to fight, she needed some time to fend them off so she could formulate a new plan. Spreading her arms, she said her spell.

_"Dle'if Ec'rof!"_

An invisible barrier appeared, fending off their assaults. They tried to beat and pierce through the unseen wall, but Zatanna kept them away. The only thing she needed now was a solid plan to defeat them.

With everyone fighting, it only distracted them from the fact that Derinoe had completed her original plan. Soon, Cassie became encased entirely within Urzkartaga's foliage. Cocooned in completed greenery on the slab, the sinister vines and leaves erupted from the seal, made their way down to the ground, and slithered up along the cavern walls. In a matter minutes, the entire cave became covered in branches, twigs, and moss as the battle raged on. Then an omnipotent, threatening voice echoed from inside the cave.

FOOLISH HUMANS! YOU EFFORTS SHALL BE IN VAIN!

The leaves, vines, and twigs gathered, shaping, and twisting until it formed an image of an enormous skull. A detailed visage appeared, protruded forehead, shallow eyes, nose, and brittle teeth, as it communicated its rage to the heroes.

SURRENDER AND BE ASSIMILATED! OR PERISH FOR YOUR FOLLY!

"BEHOLD!" Derinoe cackled. "URZKARTAGA LIVES!"

Seeing her daughter swaddled entirely in the plant God's greenery, Helena screamed for her.

"Cassie!"

Distraught over this, she failed to see LeTonya Charles flipping back up and racing toward her, fist clenched. Helena realized too late as the collision of the hacker's punch to her jaw, knocked her back, breaking and ripping apart the rifle in her hands, and caused the demigoddess to tumble a few feet away. Shaking off the disorientation, Helena pulled up her sleeves to showcase her Amazon bracelets and whipped out her two magical coins in her hidden pocket. Within seconds, she was armed with her Themysciran sword and shield.

"No gun this time?" Helena gritted.

LeTonya smirked. "Don't need it!" She pulled out a blade and cut into the flesh of her left arm without screaming in pain. Blood spilt out of the wound, as she tore further until she removed fully the husk of skin to reveal a metallic, skeletal arm underneath. She tossed away the realistic, epidermal layer and displayed her robotic limb. "Cybernetic parts. Courtesy of the Collective. Hence, my codename Cyborgirl!"

"You're about to get a new one." Helena glared. "Dead Girl!"

"Clever, bitch!" Cyborgirl snapped. "Let's see if you still have a mouth!" She aimed her robotic arm at the woman, dials, wires, and electronic cylinders stared to turn, as the cybernetic technology transformed around her metal limb, forming a large weapon around her wrist. She grinned. "Hope you like my gatling gun!" She laughed as she fired her motorized arsenal at Helena.

Back behind the altar, Rose and Alkyone continued to battle. Katana and scythes clashed, clanged, and echoed as each weapon matched metal for metal. Deathstroke's daughter prepared a new plan of attack. Her disfigured enemy pulled back her sickle blade and readied a slash at her chest, but Rose anticipated the warrior woman's next move. Ducking out of the scythe's path, she somersaulted forward, extending her right leg on Alkyone's ankle. Then she struck, sweeping her leg and tripped the burnt foe on to her back. Twirling her katanas, Rose went in for the kill.

An invisible force crashed into the Titan, hurling her toward the stone slab. Upon witnessing her daughter almost defeated, Derinoe worked her magic and shot a spell at Rose. Deathstroke's daughter came down hard, giving Alkyone time to pick up her scythe and strike. Rose did not have a chance as Alkyone drove her sickle into the poor girl's chest and murdered her.

Unable to assist his friends, Henry continued to battle the Bouda. Each one bombarded him with weapons, as he defended himself from the endless crude spears and clubs coming at him. Just then, two large vines shot out of ceiling, wrapping its leafy coils around the demigod's arms, trying to keep him in place, but the IADC agent fought back against his bindings as Urzkartaga's voice echoed around the cave.

FIGHTING ME IS FUTILE! SURRENDER NOW, SON OF ZEUS!

"Never!" Henry shouted.

A horrific roar bellowed from inside the cave. Henry endlessly combatted the tendril of vines attacking him as he saw the foliage suddenly separating to reveal a hole in the wall where something huge and terrifying was charging out of the blackness.

From the shadows, a monster twenty times bigger than any man appeared. Fur and scales covered the creature that exhibited both claws and hooves. Two heads sprouted in front, that of a lion and a goat, both with sharp teeth, fangs, and horns while its tail sported a long serpent with deadly fangs. Henry fearfully knew what it was.

A chimera.

\------------------------------------

The darkness is welcoming.

How long had she been falling? The abyss seemed like forever. Kory slowly opened her eyes, seeing only the blackness around her. She started to welcome it.

She had failed everyone. Her parents. Her people. Her kingdom. Tamaran. All for what? To be her own person, to be able to make her own choices. To be completely free.

It was all for naught.

Now she was plunging to her death and there was nothing she could do, except for Death to finally take her.

She was all alone now. Without friends. Without love. Without family.

Then her thoughts to drifted to Rachel, Dick, and Gar. They made her a better person. They made her understood love. They made her understand friendship. They made her understand family. All the Titans did. And right now, those same Titans needed her help.

She needed her powers. The thoughts drifted into her. She remembered what the Gray sisters said.

You must accept yourself and, only then, can you truly ascend.

Looking inside, she recalled everything. The tender moments with her family. The love and beauty of Tamaran and her people. The love that she had for all the Titans. That was truly her salvation. That was who she accepted.

Her body began to glow, but much brighter this time. The orange hue illuminated against the darkness; her eyes lighting up green and flashing in emerald colors. She could feel her body changing, transforming, storing all the power of the ultraviolet energy, wanting to release it all, and waiting for it burst out. She called it forth and set it free. She had finally ascended!

Flames streaked her copper, scarlet hair as she shot forward, unaffected by the fire surrounding her and took off. Through the darkness, she flew out of the ravine, hovered in the air, and set her eyes on her intended target.

M. M. raised her shocked face to the flying figure. She thought she killed the Titan woman. No matter, she would kill her again. Whipping out her pistols, she aimed her guns and fired.

Kory released a thermal shield, burning each bullet until the hitwoman's weapons were emptied out. She watched as M. M. retrieve another cartridge to refill her pistols.

"My turn," smiled the alien princess. She balled her hands into fists, directed her aim at the henchwoman, and allowed the ultraviolent energy to surge within her. Once full charged, she smirked. "Fry bitch!"

A huge beam of orange and green flame erupted from Kory. It lit M. M. into an inferno, as her screams, quickly disappeared leaving nothing left but a mountain of ash. Kory flew beside the cavern wall, stroked it, and inhaled.

"Let see if this works," she said her to herself.

Once gathering all her starfire energy, she hovered a few away, aimed her fists at the wall, and fired. An even stronger orange and green flame blasted through hard foundation, leaving a huge hole to travel though.

Kory hovered down and flew right through it.

\---------------------------------------

Darkness covered Dawn. The rubble blanketed her and surrounded her in a pile of rocks, stone, and dirt. Thankfully, her metallic wings shielded her from the falling debris, but even that would not save her. Dawn knew that soon she would run of oxygen. She prayed.

Come on, Dawn. Fight!

The voice sounded familiar. It was welcoming, loving, and warm.

You can do this, Dawn.

She recognized the voice as an image appeared before her.

"Mom?"

Yes, Dawn. I know you can do this. I know you are stronger than me.

Dawn sighed. "No, Mom. I can't! I'm not strong enough."

Her mother frowned.

Yes, you are, Dawn. You're stronger than me. I couldn't fight against your father, but you did. That is why you're the hero, not me.

"But I failed. I couldn't save you. Life isn't fair," she said sadly.

Why can't we make it fair? You are Dawn Granger. You are a talented ballet dancer. You are smart, strong, graceful, and brave. Be that hero I could never be. Be Dove!

As quickly as it came, the image vanished.

"Be Dove," Dawn said to herself. She recalled the words of the Gray sisters.

You will find salvation and redemption.

And she did, many times, protecting the innocent and week, as the heroine Dove. Now she needed to be Dove again, not Dawn Granger. She had found her salvation and redemption.

Recalling the information provided to her by Themyscira Industries concerning her suit, she remembered how her goggles had a special optical feature. Pressing the infrared vision on her device, she scanned for a weak point within the rocks. With seconds, she found it. Now all she needed to do was time it exactly right and blast her way out. She did.

Taking off her wide brim hat, the mercenary known as T. H. shook the moment the rock pile nearby blew up in front of her. Clearing out of the dust, dirt and debris, the figure in a blue and white costume busted out of the rubble, glided against the wall, and landed a few feet away from her.

Furious, the hitwoman grabbed her guns and started firing. With the grace of an actual bird, Dove whipped her feather caped around herself, deflecting each bullet and danced around her opponent eluding every attack. Touching the cave wall with her feet, Dove launched herself at T. H., landing a perfect punt kick to the henchwoman's head, finishing it off with a roundhouse punch to the villain's face. T. H. went down hard to the ground.

This still did not stop the mercenary. Grabbing her blades, she slashed at Dove, but the heroine spun around unharmed as T. H. kept missing her target. Utilizing an arabesque move, Dove pulled in her knee, brought in leg, and shot forward, kicking both daggers out of the way, and dismantling her opponent's weapons. Now disabled, Dove made her move. She punched T. H. in the chest and brought her down again with a leg kick to the henchwoman's back.

Refusing to yield, T. H. struck back. Flipping back up, she grabbed her hat, this time tearing off the material to reveal a sharp metal chakram attached to a chain. This was the final weapon that her enemy was going to use on her to finally take her down.

Whipping the chakram around, the henchwoman threw it at Dove. The weapon soared through the air, striking against the Titan's metal wings, causing a spark before returning to its original owner. T. H. made another attempt, projecting the circular blade at her opponent's head, only barely missing Dove by an inch, as a lock of blonde hair fell from where T. H. had nearly lopped off her face.

"Third time's a charm," grinned Dove.

T. H. seethed. "This time you won't be so lucky!"

The henchwoman launched the chakram again; this time going straight for the face. Dove covered her visage with her protective gloves, allowing the weapon to wrap around her wrist. T. H. yanked the chain forward, causing Titan to fall to the dirt. Now brandishing her blades, the mercenary dragged her across to finish her off.

Quickly, Dove extended her metal talons from her gloves. With her free hands, she slashed through the chain and released her wrist from the binding. Seeing her target now free, T. H. refilled her gun and started to fire. Deflecting the bullets with her cape, Dove grabbed the broken chakram and launched it straight into the face of T. H.

It landed, embedded in between the eyes of the mercenary. Blood streaked down the hitwoman's face as she fell backward on to the ground dead.

Dove wiped off her hands before an explosion ripped apart the nearby cavern wall. Startled, she watched as the dust settled and a beautiful alien princess emerged, soaring through the opening.

"You can fly now?" Dove asked in surprise to her teammate.

"I guess so." Kory shrugged. "I also got a power upgrade." She looked at the dead henchwoman lying on dirt floor with a circular blade protruding from her head. "Looks like you've been busy."

"You don't know that half it." The Titan woman remarked. "Have you found a way out of here?"

"I think I might have," replied Kory. She aimed her powers into the next wall of the cave and fired. Within minutes, she blasted another hole into the next room.

\---------------------------------------

Smoke filled the small chamber. Down on her knees and coughing, Artemis tried to take as much of breath in as she could as the flames got closer. Off in the distance, Zara cackled. No matter what happens, the Themysciran warrior would not give her foe the satisfaction of seeing her suffer.

"Feel free to scream," Zara taunted the Amazon. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you flail alive!"

Artemis coughed. "Come here...and fight me! Or do you need...to hide behind your powers?"

Zara grinned. "Such brave words from an Amazon who knows she is going to die!"

"I'd rather die a warrior's death than be a coward like you, Zara!" Artemis snapped.

The blaze got hotter and nearer, almost engulfing the entire chamber into one huge bonfire. Through stinging eyes from the amount of smoke and ash around her, the Amazon tried to find a way out. Noticing this, Zara ridiculed her more.

"Forget escaping," Derinoe's daughter laughed. "There are no windows or doors you can flee through!"

"I will try until my last breath," whispered Artemis, searching for a way out.

Zara folded her arms, tossed a couple more fireballs into the room, and waited for the flames to engulf her enemy.

"Soon," she said herself. "Real soon, I'll have a dead Themysciran."

The side of the wall behind her ruptured and burst open. Stones, rocks, and dirt flew everywhere as Zara turned around to see two female figures coming out of the smoke. Seeing Kory and Dove appear, she raged. Generating a ball of fire from her hand, she shot a flare at the duo.

"Dawn, get behind me!" Kory instructed her teammate.

Dove watched in awe as the alien princess controlled the oncoming fiery comet with her hand, as if it were a simply a toy she knew how to play with. Kory absorbed the fireball into her fingers and made it disappear.

Zara's mouth dropped. "That's not possible!" She opened her hands again, generated another batch of flames, and threw it at the Titans.

Once more, Kory absorbed it and stored it inside her. Seeing that her fire was not going to harm them, Zara pulled out her sword and charged.

The alien princess shrugged, lifted her fists, and directed it at the warrior villain.

"My turn."

A large blast or orange and green flame released. It slammed into Zara, hurling her back into the wall of fire. Now enraged, she picked herself up, lit up her hands, and prepared for an even bigger strike.

"You will die by my hand!" She shrieked.

Her words fell on deaf ears, as her eyes widened, her mouth gasped, and she glanced down to see a bloody blade protruding from her chest. Behind her a coughing Artemis whispered in her ear.

"You did want to die by A hand." The Amazon smirked. "How about mine?"

Zara struggled to say something but all that came out was empty air. Blood dripped from her mouth as her hands slowly extinguished and she fell to the burning ground dead, a sword stabbed through her back. However, that still did not stop the blaze that surrounded Artemis inside the chamber.

"Kory, we have to get Artemis out of there!" Dove ordered.

The alien princess agreed. Calling over the inferno, she yelled at the Amazon.

"Artemis, stay away from the flames!"

The warrior woman nodded, crouched, and coughed as smoke and heat filled the room.

One more time, Kory raised her hands. Concentrating on the embers everywhere, she took all in. Gradually, the flames drew back, pulling away from the Amazon as it absorbed into the Titan's body. Blackened soot and ash were all that remained as Dove ran in and assisted Artemis outside into the corridor.

"Will you be okay?" She asked the Amazon.

Artemis slowly nodded, coughed, and tried to regain her breath. "I will be in a minute." She released another cough before finally standing up.

"Loving the power upgrade," Dove noted to her teammate.

"Me too," smiled Kory.

Suddenly, the walls started to change. Leaves, branches, and vines extend all around them, covering almost the entire wall into one big mosaic of moss and greenery.

"What is happening?" Dove asked.

Artemis gulped. "It's the ritual! Derinoe must completed it!"

"Then we have to find to way to stop it!" Kory shouted.

They raced down the corridor to where the stone door blocked the original entrance. Kory blasted it away to reveal the huge hole in the ground that once belonged to the walkway. The ladies peered down to see light down below.

"I guess we're going down." Dove suggested.

Kory turned to Artemis. "Need a lift?"

"No, I already have one." The Amazon shot a grapping hook across the wall and jumped down.

Kory followed, flying down to the ground with Dove glided to the bottom.

Shocked at what they saw they moment they landed was an even larger battle in front of them. Zatanna fended off groups of Bouda creatures with her magic. Helena shielding herself from a dangerous Cyborgirl. A dead Rose Wilson laid near what appeared to be a green mountain of leaves that used to be Cassie Sandsmark on a stone slab. And a Henry Sandsmark trying fight a large group of beastly monsters as well as a giant chimera. The trio readied themselves as well to join in, which was necessary as a disfigured Alkyone and an evil Derione charged at them with their beastly horde in tow.

\--------------------------------------

Cassie searched around the darkness. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being chained up, struggling to set herself free, and the glowing seal that spread a whole bunch of plants around her body.

Shit! She said herself. The ritual worked. That means her family and friends were danger. She needed to get out wherever the hell she was.

A light blinded her eyes. She squinted to see a handsome man with dark hair heading toward her.

He smiled.


	18. Tomb Raider Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie enters the Dream World and meets Zalmoxis.

_The Dream World_

_"All right, Jericho," Cassie asked the young man. "Exactly, where are we?"_

_Jericho shrugged. "I don't know what it's called, but I simply say the Dream World."_

_"The Dream World?" Cassie raised her brows in sarcasm._

_"It's sort of where your spirit or you soul goes," he explained. "Kind of like a Limbo."_

_"Well, do you know how to get out of this place?" The teenager asked._

_"I don't know." Jericho answered. "For me, I slip through other people's bodies when the time is right."_

_"Slip through other people's bodies?" Cassie wondered. "What do you mean?"_

_"I'm a meta, like you." The young man informed her. "My power allows me to possess people through eye contact."_

_Cassie tried to absorb the information. "So, you're possessing my body right now?"_

_"Technically, yeah." Jericho answered, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"But I didn't see you back in the cave." Cassie argued. "How you were able to body snatch me?"_

_"My sister, Rose." He told her. "I was in her body and I told her to look at you so I can jump into yours before the ritual started."_

_The young girl flinched. "Rose is your sister? But how? When did you possess her?"_

_Jericho raised his hand to interrupt her. "It's a long story. To sum it up, our father killed me. I jumped into Rose's body and we both have been sharing the same mind ever since. It's all really complicated."_

_Cassie rubbed her chin. "Your father killed you? That sucks. And I thought my family was screwed up."_

_Jericho rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Anyway, he's gone and now Rose won't let me host her body. She won't even let me drive. It'll be nice if she'll let me take the car out for a spin every once in a while."_

_Cassie cringed at the idea. Light suddenly filled the room, brightening the empty void. The pair looked across to see a little girl in an ancient dress spinning._

_"The five fruits of goodness are virtue, kindness, compassion, faith, and ..."_

_She paused and started again._

_"The five fruits of goodness are virtue, kindness, compassion, faith, and..."_

_The little girl frowned. "What can't I remember the fifth?"_

_Cassie recognized her. She turned to Jericho. "Wait, I know her." She walked up to the spinning girl and knelt in front of her. "Galina?"_

_The tyke stopped spinning. "Yes?" She smiled at Cassie._

_"Your name is Galina, right?"_

_Galina nodded. "I'm happy you're here, Cassandra Sandsmark. Papa has been waiting for you!"_

_"Papa?' The teenager whispered. Shifting her head up, she saw an old man in robes walking toward her. Getting up from the ground, she stood and felt an immense feeling of warmth coming from the man. He stopped as Galina ran over and hugged him._

_"Hello, Cassandra Sandsmark." The old man greeted her._

_"Who is this?" Jericho whispered to Cassie._

_"His name is Zalmoxis." Cassie answered, recognizing the man. "He's the one that created the seal."_

_"Of course," laughed Zalmoxis. "And now you're here!"_

_The teenager stared at him puzzled. "Here? Where's here?"_

_The sorcerer clapped his hands. "The place that will begin your quest!"_

_"My quest?" Cassie cocked her head._

_Zalmoxis nodded. "The quest to finally defeat Urzkartaga!"_

_"But how?" Cassie clucked. "Derinoe succeeded in her ritual. She released the plant God. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."_

_"Not completely," the sorcerer corrected. "It will take some time for him to fully walk through the gate. You still have a chance to prevent that happening."_

_Cassie folded her hands and pleaded. "Then tell me. Whatever it is, I'll do it!"_

_Zalmoxis grinned. "Only the most virtuous and pure of heart can succeed on this journey and you've completed the first part of the quest."_

_Jericho jumped in. "In what way?"_

_The sorcerer embraced his daughter even tighter as Galina squealed with laughter. "By being reborn. You see, Cassandra Sandsmark, you share the purest soul of my daughter, Galina. You are her and she is you. Reincarnated into another life. You are one and the same."_

_Cassie's mouth dropped. Those dreams of Zalmoxis and Galina were part of a former life. No wonder she felt such a deep connection to the magic user. The sorcerer continued._

_"And as such. Only the purest heart can defeat Urzkartaga. You are that chosen hero."_

_Cassie swallowed heart. This was not going to be an easy quest._

_\--------------------------------------_

In the cave, the battle raged on. Zatanna fended off the endless onslaught of Bouda men with her magicks, while Artemis squared off with the disfigured Alkyone. Dove had her hands full with a couple were-creatures of her own and Kory flew around the warzone as she took on Derinoe herself.

Toward the other end of the cavern, Helena shielded herself as Cyborgirl exhibited her robotic gatling gun and continued firing away at her. Bullets rained down on the Amazonia shield belonging to the demigoddess as Helena waited until the cyborg hacker ran out of ammunition. As soon as the last bullet expelled, the demigoddess made her move.

Darting at the hacker, she slammed fully at LeTonya. The impact felt like a mack truck. LeTonya Charles tumbled backwards, until her entire body hit the cave wall, cracking the foundation, causing an outline of a figure to be embedded inside the masonry. With the hacker dazed, Helena made her move. Pulling her fist back, she pounded Cyborgirl's face, knocking out her enemy unconscious.

With her opponent down, Helena concentrated on three were-creatures coming after her. A boar, panther, and hawk. Gripping her sword and shield, she sliced through the Bouda panther, removed the head of the hawk, and ran through blade the boar. Yet, even still this did not halt the other oncoming Boudas heading in her direction.

Far off on the battlefield, Henry had problems of his own. Hacking away at the Urzkartaga's attacking vines, as well as the charging Bouda monsters kept him busy, but his primary objective was taking down the chimera that the plant God summoned. Eluding the other enemies, he made his way to the enormous monstrosity and faced it with his sword and shield.

"Hey ugly!" Henry taunted the beast. "Come and get me!"

The chimera roared from both its goat and lion heads. The goat one took major offense and shot out a stream of flame at the demigod. Henry raised up his shield to deflect the attacking flare.

"Oh great," he groaned. "One of the heads shoots fire!"

A sharp claw swiped at him. The demigod blocked the attack with his shield, but the force of the assault knocked him down as the serpent's tail from chimera's hind quarters struck at him. The snake bared its fangs and tried to kill him with a venomous bite, but Henry slapped it away with the flat end of his blade. Too focused on the serpent, he failed to see the chimera's other paw behind him. The monster smacked him hard against the back, sending him flying into a large of group of Bouda men carrying weapons.

Landing in the middle of the horde, the demigod quickly got up as the were-creatures ascended upon him. Getting his sword and shield ready, Henry glared at the beasts.

"Who wants to go first?"

To no one's surprise, they all did. All at once, the horde bombarded him.

Kory hovered, set her focus on Derinoe, and aimed her powers directly at her. Once she targeted the witch, she released her starfire into her.

However, Derinoe was much craftier, deflecting the Titan's attack with an invisible barrier. Pulling her arms apart, the old crone mumbled a spell and shot a ball of lightning at the alien princess. Kory managed to dodge it.

"You won't dodge this one!" Derinoe laughed. Reciting another spell, she aimed her fingers at the flying Titan.

Kory waited for another lightning bolt from her enemy. Instead, an invisible force blasted at her, sending her upward toward the sharp stalactites of the cavern ceiling. Luckily, Kory got her bearings and preventing herself from being impaled. She sailed down to the witch and ignited her hands.

"Time to fry, bitch!" She gritted. Kory shot a bolt of orange and green flame at the crone, but sadly it barely made a scratch, as the witch called forth another invisible barrier to shield herself.

Going on the offensive, Derinoe blasted another streak of lighting; this time hitting Kory. Stunned, the alien princess plummeted, hitting the dirt unconscious.

"Kory!" Dove shouted, seeing her fallen friend. Preoccupied with dispatching a were-cheetah and a panther, she tried to race to help her comrade. A quartet of Boudas blocked her path and the Titan prepared for another fight.

Help quickly came along the way, as Rose stabbed two of the beasts, a hawk, and a hyena, with her katanas, leaving Dove to leap in and slash the neck of another hyena and the break the neck of a boar.

"Good, you're alive again!" Dove said to her teammate. She stared at the bloodstain on Deathstroke's chest and pointed to it. "You okay?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, completely healed. Though I'm pissed that my new costume got ruined. I mean I'm rocking this outfit!"

"Don't worry," Dove said. "We'll ask Themyscira Industries to repair it, if we survive this!"

They looked all around as the battle continued.

"Damn," Rose noted. "I missed a lot when I was dead."

"No time to brief you," Dove explained. "Just get ready to fight!"

As soon as she said this, another horde of Boudas stormed in their direction. Rose knew this was going to take a while.

_\---------------------------------------_

_The Dream World_

_"How do I stop Urzkartaga?" Cassie asked the sorcerer._

_"Remember the five fruits of goodness." Zalmoxis smiled._

_Galina recited them. "Virtue, kindness, compassion, faith..." She stopped._

_"What's the fifth one?" Cassie asked._

_Galina chanted again. "Virtue, kindness, compassion, faith..."_

_Slowly, Zalmoxis and Galina faded out until they disappeared._

_"Wait!" Cassie reached out her hand. "What does this mean? What's the fifth fruit of goodness?"_

_Jericho looked around. "What do we do now?"_

_Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you had some answers."_

_Jericho frowned. "Sorry, I can only guide you through this place. The rest of the cryptic stuff is your journey."_

_Annoyed, the teen girl folded her arms. "That's not going to help us..."_

_Her words were interrupted as she heard a rumble. Out of nowhere, a pair of long vines shot out, entwined Jericho, and began to cocoon all around his body._

_"Jericho!" Cassie shouted._

_She tried to free him, but the plants were too strong, their tendrils too thick to loosen the bindings. Leaves, twigs, and moss started to gather, and even her demigod strength had no effect on the greenery._

_A sinister voice erupted in the room._

_Surrender child..._

_You cannot..._

_Defeat me..._

_I am the green..._

_I am power..._

_I am eternity incarnate..._

_I am Urkartaga._

_"Cassie!" Jericho pleaded, but it was too late as the plants covered him entirely._

_"Let him go!" Cassie screamed._

_A tendril whipped out and wrapped around the Amazonian bracelet of her wrist. She snapped her arm back and released herself, as the snakes of vines, leaves, and branches began to surround her._

_You will..._

_Be my sacrifice..._

_Cassandra Sandsmark..._

_You will be one..._

_With the..._

_Urzkartaga!_

_Laughter echoed everywhere as the plants got closer. She turned to see the cocooned form of Jericho being pulled into the greenery, she tried to stop it but the Urzkartaga's vines kept creeping up. Unable to save him, she ran. She ran toward the light saw darkness ahead and jumped through._

_\-----------------------------------------_

_Blackness._

_Cassie waited until the room lit up again. This time nothing, but that it to be expected in the void she was in. Light finally did enter the area._

_She heard tiny footsteps behind her and turned around._

_Evie Hansen stood in front of the demigod, except this wasn't the pretty, mean girl from Saint Elias. In her place stood a corpse, pale and decayed with shallow features, hair matted and messy, white eyes displaying no soul, and a series of bloody gashes across her face and dirtied school uniform._

_"Evie?" The teenager gasped._

_The thing that was Evie cackled. "You wish it were the original me! Pretty, popular, the one you were always jealous of!" She raised her rotted arms. "Look at me, Cassie Sandsmark! Look at what you've done to me! You killed me?"_

_Cassie glared. "I didn't kill you! It was a hyena man that did this from an evil plant God..."_

_Evie smacked her hard with a punch. Surprisingly, she felt it and it hurt. She fell to the ground. The zombie teen paced around her._

_"It's because of you I'm dead!" Evie hissed. "I could have had everything! Adulation! Adoration! Power! But you took that all away from me!"_

_The teen girl got up. "Evie, I don't why you're so angry with me, but I did nothing wrong!"_

_The zombie growled. Spinning around, she whacked Cassie across the face to stun her before landing a kick to her chest, sending the heroine flying backwards. Once again, the teenager landed hard on the ground._

_"Shut up!" Evie snapped. "It's all your fault!"_

_Sore and angry, Cassie shook her head and got back up. "Fine, bitch. You want to fight, let's fight!" She stood in fighting position, like Nubia taught her, and went on the defensive._

_Evie charged. She swung, but Cassie ducked and landed a punch to her side. The zombie girl cringed as she made anther strike this time to the Amazon girl's head. Cassie blocked it. Now with the advantage, the demigoddess tucked her thumb and planted her fist into Evie's chest._

_Zombie girl flew, toppling over to the ground. Stunned but not defeated, Evie flipped back up, shrieked, and charged._

_This time, Cassie was ready for her. As Evie tried to grab her, she leaped into the air, spun around to perform a roundhouse kick, and connected to the zombie girl's face. Evie now disoriented did not anticipate Cassie grabbing her by the neck and flipping her over her shoulder. The zombie girl landed hard on the ground._

_Dazed and furious, Evie slowly got up and balled her fists. She screamed at her opponent. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M DEAD! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE EVERYTHING? FAMILY! FRIENDS! PARENTS AND PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU? SMARTS! A HAPPY LIFE? WHY? I HAVE NOTHING! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE NOTHING!"_

_Cassie noticed tears welling up in the corpse's eyes. She began to understand Evie Hansen. Galina's voice echoed._

_The five fruits are..._

_Virtue._

_Kindness._

_Compassion._

_Faith._

_The Amazon girl began to comprehend the fifth one. She did something that surprised even her. She hugged Evie._

_"NO! STOP!" Evie protested, flailing her arms as Cassie held her tighter. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I..."_

_Tears streaked down the zombie girl's face. Cassie kissed Evie's dead cheek._

_"I forgive you," she whispered. Slowly the zombie girl stopped fighting._

_Through her blank eyes, Evie looked at Cassie as the demigoddess released her. "Thank you..." Quietly, she faded out until she completely disappeared._

_The light from void grew even brighter, she closed her eyes as it blinded her._

_\-------------------------------------_

_She was in another place now. Once again, she searched. It was a different part of the void. She could feel it. Shifting her gaze, she noticed two figures in robes, looking omnipotent and ethereal._

_"Is this heaven?"_

_One of the figures, a thick bearded man crown of leaves on his head, took offense._

_"Not for our kind!" He snapped. "This is the place between worlds where Gods dwell!"_

_Cassie took a guess. "Mount Olympus?"_

_"Along the way, child." The other man in robes replied. He was a bit younger but wore dark curls and had regal appearance. "This is middle passage of your quest, Cassandra Sandsmark!"_

_She folded her arms. "And you both are?"_

_The bearded man spoke up. "I am King Zeus of Olympus!"_

_"And I am the Titan, Helios!" The dark, curly haired man replied._

_Cassie gulped and bowed. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to this whole God thing. I guess you're my grandfathers."_

_Helios nodded. "We are, Cassandra. Our role here is to guide you on the next journey of your quest."_

_"To bestow upon you the gifts you will need to defeat Urzkartaga." Zeus added._

_"Do you know how I'm supposed to do that?" She asked the Olympians._

_Helios smiled. "If we were to reveal that, then it defeats the whole purpose of your quest."_

_Cassie rolled her eyes. "I was hoping for a summarized Wikipedia version of it."_

_"Do not be insolent child!" Zeus shouted. "Accept our gifts and fulfill your destiny!"_

_"Fine." The teenager groaned. "What are these gifts?"_

_"As the daughter of the great Helena of Troy," Helios began. "I grant you beauty, kindness and compassion. You shall have the strength and courage to defeat your enemies!"_

_"That's it?" Cassie twisted her mouth in surprise. "Um, thanks Grandpa Helios, but I think I already have those."_

_Zeus shook his head. "Then accept mine. As the daughter of the great Hercules, son of Zeus, you shall have the strength and speed of the Gods to battle your foes!" He paused, then remembered something important. "Oh, I give you a shard of my lightning to smite down your enemies!" He pointed to Cassie's lasso. Hestia's lariat lit up and sparked._

_Cassie glanced down at her rope and touched it. It tingled but it didn't hurt her. She nodded to the Olympian God. "Thank you, Lord Zeus. I'll definitely use it."_

_"One more thing," Helios announced. "Every great hero needs a sidekick. Someone to guide a champion on their path to greatness!"_

_A bright light illuminated the room as Cassie stared at the two figures coming through the luminous energy. Her eyes filled her tears as she recognized them and called out their names._

_"Nubia! Ferdinand!"_

_There stood her Amazon nanny, in her full warrior regalia, Themysciran armor and leather skirt next to a large Minotaur, sporting a subligaculum, manicaes, and a galerus. Cassie raced to the two of them and hugged them._

_"I...thought you were dead," she sobbed into Nubia's shoulder._

_"Now, now, Cassandra." Her nanny stroked her head. "We're here now and ready to assist you."_

_"Always, child," Ferndiand kissed her cheek. His furry, bull face tickled her skin. "We will always be with you!"_

_"It's time, Cassandra Sandsmark!" Zeus declared. "Accept your destiny and defeat Urzkartaga!"_

_Cassie wiped her eyes and nodded._

_"And always remember," said Helios. "That your strength is your greatest power!"_

_An enormous illumination brightened the room. Cassie shielded her eyes to see where they were being transported to next._

_\--------------------------------------------_

_They were back inside Urzkartaga's plant trap. The vines and leaves coiled around them as they now formed around the trio's feet._

_A vine shot out. Nubia picked up her sword and began hacking away._

_"Cut down as many of these plants as you can!" She ordered. "There has to be source that it's coming from!"_

_"Right!" Ferdinand nodded. The Minotaur ripped apart an attacking branch as another came up behind him. Cassie pulled it away._

_"There's too many!" She shouted to her friends. "We won't be able to get to the source!"_

_Surrender..._

_Cassandra Sandsmark..._

_You cannot win..._

_Urzkartaga's voice taunted her. The Amazon girl finally had enough._

_"Face me!" She screamed. "Fight me or do you fear me?"_

_I fear nothing..._

_The vines and leaves connected, forming an enormous skull. It circled Cassie and slithered around her._

_You have my..._

_Attention child..._

_You think you can..._

_Defeat me..._

_Cassie turned to see Nubia and Ferdinand struggling to cut through the brush but every time, the vines and leaves multiplied and grew stronger. They began to bury her guardians in a field of green._

_You have lost..._

_Child..._

_Surrender to me..._

_"Never!" The demigoddess shouted. "My strength is my greatest power!" The vines now slipped around her ankles. Cassie kicked them off with her boots._

_Then perish..._

_I am Urzkartaga..._

_I am the green incarnate..._

_I am God..._

_I am hate..._

_The words started to dance around in her head. Virtue. Kindness. Compassion. Faith. The Fruits of Goodness. She realized the last one. She looked down at her shard of lighting sparking from her lasso. Touching the rope, she felt the surge of Zeus's bolt drifting through skin, entering her body, and sparking across her bracelets. Finally, she discovered her answer. The fifth fruit. She screamed._

_"I AM LOVE!"_

_She slammed her bracelets together, igniting the lightning of Lord Zeus and the Olympian Gods. The clang of her vambraces echoed into the void, streaked in all directions as it flared through each vine, leaf, twig, moss, and branch and torched every piece of green around her. The foliage disintegrated, shriveling into nothing, as the tendrils retreated into the darkness._

_NO..._

_This cannot be..._

_I am Urzkartaga.._

_God of the Green..._

_I cannot be defeated..._

_Cassie looked up to see the Zalmoxis seal glowing bright above her. The leafy skull roared, as she thought up everyone who loved her. Helena, Henry, Nubia, Ferdinand. Her new friends, the Titans. The Amazons of Themyscira. Vanessa, Julia, and finally, herself. Feeling the rush of Zeus's lightning inside, she smirked at the plant God._

_"Urzkartaga! I banish you back to the world you came from! As per the seal of Zalmoxis and the Five Fruits of Goodness, virtue, kindness, compassion, faith! I imprison you back with the greatest power of all! LOVE!"_

_She clanged her bracelets together again. The greenery vibrated in fear as they lit up with even more powerful electrical charge. Branches, leaves, and vines decayed, shriveling into a mess of burnt green as the leafy skull of Urzkartaga exploded. Lightning and electricity shot out everywhere, killing the rest of the vines as Nubia and Ferdinand lowered their weapons to see the rest of plants deteriorating into compost._

_NOOO..._

_I...won't...go..._

_Silence as Urzkartaga sinister voice slowly vanished back into the darkness. Cassie kicked away the dry leaves from her feet, as Nubia and Ferdinand joined her. The Amazon girl crushed her boots across the dry pile of leaves, toward the large pile nearby and pulled apart the dirty mess of dried twigs._

_Jericho leaped up, anxious and nervous, as he patted off the last of the leaves from his body. "What happened? Did we die?"_

_"Not really," Cassie smiled. "We did win, though. Urzkartaga's gone."_

_"Oh, thank God," he said with relief. "I thought I would be buried in a pile of..." His eyes suddenly noticed the Minotaur. He screeched. "Holy shit! What is that thing?"_

_"Relax," Cassie reassured him. "That's just my chef, Ferdinand. He's harmless."_

_Ferdinand extended his claw. "Please to meet you..."_

_"Jericho," said the teen nervously, accepting it._

_"And I'm Nubia," said the warrior woman next to him. "I'm Cassie's nanny. Now that we have the formalities out of the way. Let's search for a way out of here."_

_"I can help with that."_

_Zalmoxis entered, with Galina playing around his robes._

_"You've done well, Cassandra Sandsmark. Urzkartaga is now defeated and banished back to the darkness where he belongs." He handed the teenager the seal. "As your reward, this seal grants you one wish. Use it wisely."_

_"Do I have to use it now?" She asked, seeing how they were still trapped in the Dream World. She took the seal from the sorcerer._

_Zalmoxis laughed. "No. That would be a waste. I'll give you a freebie. I'll transport you all out of here but be aware a war still rages outside of this place."_

_"I'm looking forward to it." Cassie grinned, feeling more confident as a hero._

_"That is exactly what I want to hear." He spread out his arms and muttered a spell._

_Blinding light appeared, causing the four heroes to vanish back to their reality._

_Zalmoxis picked up Galina and smiled._

_"Your strength is your greatest power, Cassandra Sandsmark. Remember that!"_


	19. Tomb Raider Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

_"Eta' Tivel!"_

Zatanna shouted, casting her spell. The six Bouda creatures she was fighting, hovered in the air, before she released her next incantation.

_"Llaw'eth Tsni'aga Mals!"_

Out of her path, the six were-monsters flew in all directions. A hawk crashed on to a boulder. A panther into a jagged space between the wall. Two hyenas got impaled on stalagmites nearby, while a pair of boars met their demise when they slammed to the side of the cave. Blood splattered everywhere, decorating the cavern in a field of red. But that soon was covered up by the growing foliage creeping around entire area.

Zatanna watched as numerous tendrils and vines nearly covered the cave, signaling that Urzkartaga was coming.

Suddenly, an invisible force whammed into her. The sorceress tumbled toward the cavern walls, colliding against the stone. Disoriented, she shook herself and tried to get up, but the creeping vines coiled around her hands and held her against the rock. Struggling to free herself, Zatanna tried a spell. She began to recite a chant before another tendril shot out and covered her mouth. Her muffled screams could not be heard as the vines twisted around her neck and began to squeeze. Soon she would die of strangulation.

Derinoe laughed as she watched the helpless sorceress entwined within Urzkartaga's vines. She took pride in assisting the plant God by attacking the IADC operative with a spell of her own. Now immobilized, she turned her attention to Helena who dispatched several of her Bouda men with her sword and shield. The witch certainly could not allow that. She mumbled an incantation and aimed it at the demigoddess. Within seconds, a panicked Helena watched as her sword and shield flew from her hands.

Seeing Cyborgirl recover quickly from Helena's attack, the crone shouted at the hacker.

"Kill her!"

LeTonya Charles nodded and reloaded her robotic gatling gun. Once she was ready, she targeted her opponent and blasted at a disarmed Helena Sandsmark. Cyborgirl was going to ensure that the demigoddess was going to stay dead this time.

Covered in bloody cuts and bruises, Henry hurled the pile of were-monsters off from him. Picking up his sword and shield, he hacked and sliced his way through the horde, as he watched the chimera terrorize everyone inside the cave. As an untamed, feral beast, it displayed no loyalty to anyone. Evidence of this was displayed by the shredding, eating, and even stomping of some of the Bouda men in its path. A streak of flame shot out of its mouth, torching the were-creatures near its vicinity.

Henry darted toward it, hoping to find a weak spot in the beast. He slashed at it with sword, barely making a dent. So far, he had not been successful.

Dove covered herself and an unconscious Kory with her metallic cape. The Bouda began beating and piercing her shield with their clubs and spears, gradually damaging her uniform. Unsure, how long she could hold them off, she hoped her teammate had better luck.

Rose fought with determination. She was Deathstroke's daughter after all. Even if he was bastard father, she did inherit his meta-abilities for combat. Using her katanas, she took out a couple of were-boars and panthers, before slicing through a cheetah man that tried to stab her with his spear. Noticing Dove busy trying to protect Kory, she knew she had to continue fighting even if it meant dying again.

Artemis and the disfigured Alkyone fought hard with, with their weapons of a bow and scythe. Despite the sharpness of Alkyone's sickle blade, the Amazon was able to deflect her enemy's weapon with the strength of the upper and lower limbs of her bow.

"You surprise me," Alkyone smirked, attacking her with her blade. "You fight with a useless weapon!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "A bow is just effective as any sword." She explained, blocking each strike of the scythe. "Then again, your sister, Zara, knows all too well the end of my sword's blade!"

Realizing her sister had been killed by Artemis, Alkyone screamed. She swung her scythe in attempt to take off the Amazon's head, who ducked out its path. Noticing her movement, Alkyone struck, sweeping Artemis's feet, and tripping her backward. The Amazon landed on the dirt only to see her enemy raise her blade up high. This time, Alkyone was going take her life.

Dancing manically, Derinoe clapped her hands in triumph upon seeing the end of her foes. Despite their best efforts, they could not best the witch and her men. They had failed. Urzkartaga's greenery was nearly blanketing the cave and soon, he would come forward in pure Godlike form and bring forth destruction to the world. She saw all the Titans and IADC agents nearing their defeat and she observed in glee their impending deaths. She had a front row seat to their imminent demises.

The vines grew taller, stronger, bringing forth more twigs and leaves. The witch watched in delight as they covered every inch of the cave. They snaked around, coiled every direction on to the dirt floor reaching around the old crone's feet, before instantly stopping, and turning into an unhealthy color. Slowly, the vines diminished, shriveling into blackened, dry husks as the leaves broke apart and crumbled around her. Unlike before where they sprouted wondrously, the tendrils slowly retreated, removing themselves from every inch of the cave walls.

To her horror, Derinoe gasped. "What is happening?"

The once green that blanketed the cavern, disintegrated leaving only dry sticks and dead leaves in its path. The old crone immediately knew of the consequences.

"Urzkartaga!" She hissed at the heroes. "He's been defeated!"

An explosion ripped from the huge pile of leaves from the altar's stone slab. The Zalmoxis seal rolled off the table and fell to the ground, as Cassie busted out and revealed herself, followed by Nubia and Ferdinand.

Cassie, look at Rose!

Cassie did as Jericho instructed and called out his sister's name. "Rose!"

Deathstroke's daughter turned around, just as she had finished stabbing a panther in front of her, to gaze at Cassie. They locked eyes. Jericho's spirit left Cassie's body and re-entered his sister's.

Jericho?

His sister's voice echoed in his head. This time Jericho had full control of Rose's body.

"Yeah, sis." He said as he examined his new host. "I'm taking the driver's seat now." He grabbed Rose's katana blades and hacked away at the Bouda men.

No fair. I should be in this fight.

"I'll give it back to you later." He promised. It was his turn to play hero. Seeing a were-cheetah attacking, he spun around and ripped open its chest with the katanas.

Nice job. But you have three more behind you.

"Backseat driver." Jericho snorted. He landed a kick to the Bouda hawk and ducked out of the way of a were-panther. Stabbing the boar in front of him, he decapitated the panther, before finishing his move by slicing through the hawk. Please with himself, he patted himself on the back. "See, nothing to it."

Don't be so sure.

Sure enough, another large horde came at him. Jericho now had to prove to himself that he was truly Deathstroke's son.

Seeing Artemis close to having her head chopped off, Nubia readied her sword and smashed all her weight into Alkyone. The pair toppled over into the ground as Cassie's nanny and Derinoe's daughter, scrambled to retrieve their weapons.

Alkyone grabbed her scythe as Nubia gripped her sword. She saw the Amazon warrior and shrieked.

"YOU!" She pointed to her burnt face. "YOU DID THIS ME!"

Nubia smirked. "You never looked better."

Furious, Alkyone attacked the woman. She swiped at Nubia's head with the sickle, who leaned back and avoided the blade by a hair and returned to her standing position, to draw her sword. Clutching both hands around the hilt, Nubia charged, and shot forward her blade and targeted Alkyone's chest. However, the warrior woman proved a worthy adversary as she blocked her strike with her scythe.

"I'm going skin your face and wear it as a mask!" Alkyone threatened.

"You have to draw blood first!" Nubia grinned.

Alkyone advanced. Lifting her sickle high, she brought it down on Nubia's head. Luckily, the Amazon noticed this, performed a backflip, and returned with a move of her own. Extending her sword out, she spun around, narrowly missing Alkyone's scythe from cutting her, as she drew her blade the moment the warrior woman shifted her position and sliced her back. Alkyone screamed, clutching the bloody wound behind her, and glared at Nubia.

Cassie's nanny smiled. "I guess I drew first blood."

No more hesitation, the warrior woman screamed hacking furiously away at Nubia. Still, each time, the Amazon managed to dodge each of her attacks. Jumping into the air in a spinning motion, Nubia kicked the scythe out of Alkyone's hands and landed a punch to the burnt woman's stomach. Alkyone clutched her belly in pain. Now disabled, the Amazon bestowed the final blow. Twirling her sword around her fingers, she lifted it up and winked at the evil woman.

"Say hello to Hades for me!"

With that said, Nubia sliced through Alkyone's neck, separating her head from her body.

"NOOOOOOO!" Derinoe wailed over her murdered daughter. She released an invisible force, blasting Nubia to the dirt ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched at the Amazon. She started muttering an incantation before a cord wrapped around her wrist and a spark of electricity sent a jolt throughout her body. Derinoe shook, stunned and helpless as she was yanked from where she was at and got propelled into the pile of leaves gathered on top of the stone slab.

Cassie retrieved her magic lasso that she used on the witch, now blessed with a spark of lightning, and smiled at her handiwork. "Thank you, Grandpa Zeus."

She did not have time to celebrate yet as the old crone quickly gathered her faculties and began to recite a spell. Another invisible blast crashed into Derinoe sending her even further against the cave wall as Zatanna, now freed from the Urzkartaga's dead leaves, propelled the witch with her magic.

"Cassie," she told the teenager. "I'll hold off Derinoe. Attend to your family!"

The Amazon girl nodded. She helped a stunned Nubia up as they went to assist her mother.

Meanwhile, Dove could feel the Bouda almost tearing through her metal wings with their crude weapons. Looking down, she noticed Kory opening her eyes.

"What? Where..." The alien princess mumbled, trying to get her bearings.

"Derinoe zapped you." Dove explained to her teammate. "You were knocked for a bit. The Bouda are attacking but I'm holding them off. I don't know how long my shield will hold."

Kory nodded. "All right stand back. I'm going to fry these guys."

Just then screams echoed from behind Dove's wings. The Titan opened her cape and helped Kory up on her feet to see Deathstroke's daughter slaughtering several were-animals while a giant monstrous bull was massacring the rest.

Jericho noticed Kory and Dawn and signaled a hello with his head as he slashed through a cheetah. "Good you're safe. Let's finish off these guys!"

"Rose..." Dove began, confused by the sight they were witnessing.

"It's Jericho," he corrected. "Long story, I'm just borrowing my sister's body for a bit." He stabbed a hawk that was trying claw at him.

Kory pointed out the obvious. "And the giant bull?"

Deathstroke's son punched a boar nearby before disemboweling it. "His name is Ferdinand. He's Cassie's friend. Oh, and he's a Minotaur and a chef!"

Ferdinand ripped open a panther with his bloody claws, while snapping the neck of a hyena. He bowed to the Titan ladies.

"Hello to Cassandra's friends," the Minotaur politely greeted. "I would love for you try my crème brulee some time." He said that just as another hyena assaulted him from behind. However, he quickly made quick work of him too.

More hordes appeared. Dove and Kory prepared themselves and joined in the fun.

"Time to get kick more Bouda asses!" The alien princess joked.

Helena's magical bracelets deflected each other of the bullets Cyborgirl shot at her. Tired and weakened, she waited for LeTonya to reload again so she could make her move, but it did not appear that way. Her cybernetics replaced the empty cartridge automatically on her arm. Determined not to falter, the demigoddess fought through the exhaustion.

Cyborgirl noticed this and taunted her. "They say you're the face that launched a thousand ships. It's too bad that I'm going to blow all the beauty off!"

A singing sound sailed through the air as Nubia's sword, smashed into LeTonya's cybernetic arm, piercing through the electronics, damaging the internal workings. Now without her arsenal, Cyborgirl panicked leaving Cassie's mother to strike. Cartwheeling toward her shield, Helena grabbed her weapon and smashed it through LeTonya's chest cavity. Slicing through the internal technological workings that connected to the hacker's human heart, the edge of her shield squashed the organ leaving LeTonya a lifeless human shell. She toppled to the ground, a hollow empty machine, dead and now alone.

Helena turned to see Cassie and Nubia running toward her and cried.

"By the Gods!" She wept. "Cassie! Nubia! You're both alive!"

She embraced the pair and wiped her eyes. Sadly, there was no time for a reunion. She directed them to another problem.

The chimera.

"We have to help your father!" She told Cassie.

Cassie nodded and together with Nubia and her mother, she raced to Henry.

True to his wife's words, Henry had his hands full. Even after surviving the melee of the Bouda men, he was still unable to kill the chimera. Once more, he grabbed his sword and shield and managed to climb on to the monster's back. The large beast attempted to buck him off, as he held on to a piece of the creature's fur and tightly gripped him. A hissing sound came behind him as turned to see the chimera's serpent tail lodging at him to strike.

An arrow shot through the mouth of the snake, followed by another, killing the snake as it flipped backward lifeless behind the monster's hindquarters. Henry looked up to see Artemis swinging on grappling hook, with a bow in her hand, landing next to him on the creature's back.

"Thanks for the assistance." Henry smiled.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Consider my debt to you, repaid."

Henry laughed. "See, I'm growing on you!"

The Amazon snorted. "Don't push your luck."

As the beast roared over its lost tail, it attacked the remaining Bouda men, leaving a trail of bloodied corpses in its wake. Henry and Artemis noticed Helena, and a very much alive Nubia and Cassie trying to distract the monster.

"Dad!" Cassie called out. "Can you stab it?"

"It's hide is too thick!" Henry replied, as Artemis and him hung on to the hairs of the beast.

The chimera roared again, this time spitting fire from the goat's head, as its lion counterpart, snapped at some the Bouda men trying to attack with its makeshift weapons. Nubia, Helena, and Cassie ran out of its path as it swiped at some of the of were-creatures and swallowed a couple in the process.

Nubia then began to remember something.

"There is an old myth," she told the ladies. "The hero Bellerophon defeated the chimera while riding the winged horse, Pegasus, and shot a fiery spear into the throat of the beast. Thus, defeating it."

Helena sighed. "We don't have a Pegasus or a fiery spear."

"No," Cassie replied with a plan. "But we have Titans."

They raced over to the piles of bodies left behind from where Ferdinand and the other Titans nearly defeated the Bouda. Seeing their comrades down, the remaining Bouda men started to retreat.

"Ferdinand!" Helena embraced the Minotaur. "It's good to see you alive!"

"Of course, Mistress," smiled Ferdinand. "It's a pleasure to serve you."

"Guys, huddle together!" Cassie instructed. The Titans and the Amazons joined in. "I have a plan to defeat the chimera."

They all listened. They all agreed.

On the other side of the cave, Henry and Artemis held on as the monster darted rapidly, ravaging anything in its path. Their eyes looked to see the rest of their teammates coming up with a strategy.

"Hopefully, this is a good one." Henry commented to himself.

Cassie sped up first. She waved her arms at the beast.

"What is she doing?" The demigod asked with concern. "She's going to get herself killed!"

"Trust her instincts," Artemis advised. "She knows what she's doing."

Pulling out her lasso, she whirled it around her head and launched it at the lion's head. Once looped around the beast's neck, she sent an electrical current, shocking the monster. The goat's head shrieked and spit out its flames, but Cassie managed to hold on as the creature struggled to move. She then turned to her team.

"NOW!"

Ferdinand's mythical strength launched Dove into the air. Despite some wing damage, her cape was still in working order. She glided toward the chimera, holding Jericho, who held one of the manmade Bouda spears in his hands. Next to them, Kory flew as they got closer to the goat's head.

"Launch!" Dove instructed.

Being Deathstroke's son meant keen marksmanship. He aimed directly at the goat's neck and shot it forward.

Then it was Kory's turn, raising her hand, she ignited her starfire and lit up the spear into one big flame. The fiery projectile pierced through the flesh of the goat, sending an earthshattering roar that rocked the cave. Smoke started to emit from both heads, while streaks of heat started to form around the chimera's body. Henry noticed this and began to shout.

"Run! She's gonna blow!"

He grabbed Artemis and jumped off the chimera's back. Cassie retrieved her lasso and raced, alongside the others to other side of the cave. They watched in shock as the chimera bucked, convulsed, until finally it exploded into a ball of fire, sending chunks of burnt animal flesh splattering against the stone walls.

One of the pieces landed on Jericho's shoulder. He peeled it off.

"Eww! Gross! Chimera meat!" He said disgusted.

If you damage my new suit, I swear...

"Chill, Rose," he said to his sibling. "I promise to wash this thing."

"Did we win?" Dove asked as the group gathered.

Suddenly, an unseen forced rocked the team. The energy of a seismic earthquake shook the cavern. The Titans, the Amazons, and even Henry and Zatanna blew backward across the ground as they looked up see an enraged Derinoe demonstrating the full use of her powers. A huge gust of wind blew around her, picking up her robes, as the fabric flapped all around her wrinkled form.

"FOOLS!" She raged. "YOU DEFEATED MY MASTER, URZKARTAGA! YOU HAVE KILLED MY DAUGHTERS AND MY MEN! BUT I STILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER LEFT TO DESTROY YOU ALL! PREPARE FOR YOUR ANNHILIATION!"

The group prepared themselves to charge at her but found themselves behind an invisible barrier. They punched, kicked, stabbed, used meta-powers, but nothing could get passed the unseen wall.

"Her magic is too strong," Zatanna told her teammates. "She broke me from my bindings."

Her words terrifyingly rang true. A gust of wind swept in and began to raise them from the ground. The team started to look at each other nervously as it surrounded them. To the demigod's horror, Henry announced what it was.

"It's a tornado!"

Violent winds, rapidly spun around them, picking them, and trapping them inside the air. Escaping proved futile as the strong current imprisoned them sending them into an endless vortex. Cries of help filled the air as the heroes were helpless to stop the old crone, except for Cassandra Sandsmark.

Breaking through the barrier, the teen marched toward the witch to face her.

"Let my friends go!" She ordered, placing her hands to her side.

Surprised to see that she was unaffected by her spell, Derinoe sneered at the teenager.

"Foolish girl! You think you can defeat me? I am Derinoe, the most powerful witch of the ancient world! I bow down to no one, not even stupid girls who will quickly learn that their fate is death!"

She clapped her hands together, sending a powerful force that knocked the girl back a few feet across the dirt. Unafraid, Cassie shook her head and marched on. Another unseen force slammed into her, forcing her to the ground, but she fought through its impact and stood up.

The witch cocked an eyebrow. "You are certainly brave. Foolish, but brave. But I grow weary of this game!" She pointed a finger and sent a bolt at lightning at her.

Cassie saw the lightning and raised her bracelet. The streak contacted with the metal, but instead of deflecting, it absorbed, wrapped around her vambraces, and sparked. Another flash of came; this time, connecting with her other bracelet, taking in the electricity, and storing it.

Annoyed, Derinoe went in for the kill. She raised her hands, summoned a great surge of power, and released a huge ball of lightning at the girl.

Seeing the enormous sphere of electricity, Cassie crossed her bracelets and braced for the impact. The jolt made contact. However, instead of harming her, the electricity pulsed, surged, crossed through her body, making her one with its power. She recalled the gift that Grandpa Zeus gave her, the spark of lightning, to wield it and control it. She now possessed that ability. She glanced at a shocked Derinoe and smiled. Then she slammed her bracelets together.

The clanging of energy discharged, sending its power back at Derinoe ten-fold. Unprepared, the witch collided from the intense power hitting her. She tumbled backward, striking the stone slab, and feeling the pain of burns and wounds now pulsating through her body. Yet, this did not stop her.

Forcing herself back up, she screeched at the Amazon girl.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Cassie grinned wider than before. "I am Cassandra Sandsmark, daughter of Hercules and Helen of Troy! Granddaughter to King Zeus of Olympus and the Titan Helios! I am Themyscira's next chosen Amazon champion! Who am I? I am Wonder Girl!"

Her words did little to convince the old crone. Summoning all the power she could, the witch raised her hands until cracks of lightning filled the entire cavern. It crackled. It sparked. It destroyed the stone walls nearby. She took in all its power and she released it upon Cassie.

Crossing her bracelets once again, the lighting absorbed into her, filling her bracelets with that same spark, allowing the rest to flow and surge through body. The teenager grinned as she winked at the old crone as she remembered the Five Fruits of Goodness.

"Virtue, kindness," Cassie recited. "Compassion, faith, and," she separated her arms as she said the last one. "Love!" She clanged her bracelets together.

So powerful were her words that the cavern exploded. A surge of energy erupted from the new Wonder Girl, striking down Derinoe as the current ripped through the old witch, causing her skin to rupture, ignite in a burning flame as her body slowly disintegrated and melted away. Screams of agony came from the witch as her power faded, her defeat inevitable, and her death forthcoming.

"Nooo...." Derinoe's voice faded out as her body burned to ash and began to crumble to dust. "I can't be...defeated...by...a little girl..."

Nothing remained but dust piled high on top of a shredded torn cloak. Derinoe's power gradually faded, as the tornado slowed, the wind dissipated as the heroes landed on the ground safely. Dizzy from the horrific experience, the team took a minute to orient themselves.

"I'm never going on a tilt-a-whirl again." Jericho said, shaking his head.

Yeah, you will and probably eat those gross fried twinkies.

"Quiet, Rose." He said to his sister.

Helena laid next to Henry as they both waited for the dizziness to stop.

"You don't get motion sickness, do you?" Helena asked her husband.

"Not usually," he said. "Not until today."

Kory and Dove crawled around the dirt, fighting off the effects of the tornado, as they waited for their senses to regain themselves.

"I haven't felt this bad since I finished a full body of whiskey." Dove admitted.

"Try partying on the moons of Lupra." Kory answered.

Either way, the aftermath was never a pleasant experience. Only Artemis, Nubia, and Ferdinand, Zatanna seemed to be immune to the effects as they were used to magical attacks.

After a few minutes, the team regained their composure as, Henry and Helena, welcomed Cassie into their arms.

"Mom, Dad!" She declared, hugging her parents. "I did it!" The teenager proudly boasted. "I defeated Derinoe."

"You sure did, kiddo!" Henry smiled.

"Not to mention saving the world from an evil plant God," added Zatanna.

Helena smiled. "She certainly has the makings of an Olympian champion." She turned to her daughter's guardians. "Thanks to Nubia and Ferdinand! You trained her well!"

The Minotaur and the Amazon bowed to Cassie's mother with pride.

A loud rumble vibrated from the chamber. Small rocks started falling from the cavern's ceiling.

"It's the cave!" Dove pointed out. "It's collapsing!"

"We have to get out of here!" Kory announced.

Henry's eyes widened. "The exit is too far away! We won't make it in time!"

Cassie instantly remembered something. "Wait! I have a way!" She rushed over to grab the Zalmoxis seal that had dropped to the ground. She pulled everyone close to her. "Everyone, gather around me." They followed her instructions, watching Cassie raise up the seal as it began glowing in her hands. Once they were ready, she made her one and only wish.

"I wish we got the fuck out of here!"

Helena slapped her daughter's arm. "Cassandra, don't swear!"

Light illuminated from the seal, creating a blinding brightness that filled the room. Larger rocks toppled from the walls as the ceiling finally gave way and collapsed on top of them. Yet, it did not touch them as the luminescent energy transporting them outside.

From a greater distance, the team watched as the Bouda temple destroyed itself. The stone and rock formation disintegrated, crumbling into bits of minerals and pebbles. Intricate carvings, large stone steps, and the huge pyramid architecture toppled and shattered, leaving nothing left but a pile of rubble, gravel, and earth.

The rustling of the brush caught their attention as they witnessed a few surviving Bouda men, now transformed back to human form, escaping into the thick wilds of the Urzari Jungle. With no plant God to worship, no witch to serve, and no magic, they shamefully retreated into the wilds of Okarango Region.

"You did it, Cassie!" smiled Zatanna. "You saved everyone!"

Henry kissed the top of her daughter's forehead. "She's a hero. She gets that from her old man."

"And me too," Helena added, frowning at her husband.

"And her mother." Henry quickly corrected.

Cassie beamed with confidence. "I had great parents and great teachers." She glanced at Nubia and Ferdinand, who gestured in approval. "Not to mention new friends." She glanced at the Titans, Artemis and Zatanna, who responded likewise. "All of you helped me become the hero I'm suppose to be. Thank you." She paused for a minute. "And as my role as Wonder Girl, I first have to deal with this." She picked up the Zalmoxis seal and tightly placed it between her hands. Then using her strength as her greatest power, she squeezed hard, crushing, and crumbling the shards, grinding them until they became falling dust her in fingers. She turned to Zatanna. "If you wouldn't mind."

The sorceress took the hint and grinned widely. "With pleasure." She raised her hands and recited a spell.

"Sd'niew'ruof Eht'Ssorca Ret'tacs!"

A quick breeze picked up the shard dusts, lifting them in the air and spread them into the sky until they completed vanished.

"Now no one can ever summon the seal," Cassie explained. She turned to her comrades. "Let's go home."

They all agreed and headed toward the invisible jet.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie reconciles with her family and is given a wonderful opportunity.

_**EPILOGUE** _

_Themyscira Industries_

_Los Angeles, California_

_**6:00 P. M.** _

Returning to their civilian disguises, the team met Etta Candy inside the meeting room where she set up a celebratory spread to congratulate them on completing the mission and defeating Urzkartaga. Food and champagne were served as the group relaxed and enjoyed the festivities.

"Will you be returning to the IADC?" Dawn asked Zatanna, as she sipped on her champagne.

The sorceress nodded. "Yeah, the department has other supernatural threats that need to be dealt with. Henry will be accompanying me soon."

"Speaking of demigods," Kory, in a slinky, purple dress, jumped into the conversation. "Did anyone look at Ferdinand in his human form? The guy is hunk!"

The ladies gawked at the tall, muscular athletic, dark haired gentleman in a fitted t-shirt and jeans standing next to Nubia, looking quite elegant in a white cocktail dress. For a Minotaur, the man looked like he could be a print model or on the cover of Men's Health magazine. They certainly approved.

"I agree," said Rose, choosing to wear a hoodie and jeans to this event. She pulled out her phone. "I wonder if he had any shirtless pic online."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Jericho, is that you?"

"No, it's me Rose again," answered Deathstroke's daughter. "My brother gave me my body back, but I promised to take him to a New Wave cover band concert next week. At least, I owe him that." She scrolled through her phone. "Found them! He has an Instagram account! Check him out!" Rose showed them the risqué photos.

They looked at the phone, turned to look at Ferdinand and then returned to Rose's cell.

"Wow!" They all said in unison.

On the other side of the room, Etta thanked Henry and Helena, now hiding behind their secret identities, and praised their efforts on a job well done. Standing next to her in a dark suit was Artemis who also applauded them.

"You'll be happy to know that Themyscira Industries is now contracted with the IADC as a freelance investigative team." Etta explained to the IADC operative. "We will have agents at your disposal if you need them. In fact, Helena here has signed on as one of them."

"That's great!" Henry exclaimed. He looked to his wife and embraced her. "I didn't know you enlisted!"

Helena smiled, pushing her glasses back and flipping her dark brown hair. "I've already been working with Themyscira already as a spy. Why not expand my services? Plus, Sandsmark's Antiquities has a slew of international contacts that might help us in the future."

Etta nodded. "It's time we start working together, instead in secret. We all have a common goal and that is protecting the world."

"You do good work, Henry." Artemis complimented him. "I look forward to allying with you again in the future."

The IADC operative looked at her in surprise. "Finally, you're warming up to me!"

The Amazon shook her head. "No. I'll always hate you, but I figure you're trying to serve your penance. I can respect that. Just don't expect me to share a drink with you."

"Point taken." Henry agreed. He watched as the tall warrior exited the room. Once she had left, he pulled Helena aside. "Can I talk to you outside in private?"

Helena followed her husband into the hallway, while Etta attended to her guests. They stopped by a secluded area.

"What is it, Henry?" She asked.

Swallowing his nerves, he started to speak. "Look Helena, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and with everything that happened between us with the lying, deceptions, and falsehoods that I brought into our marriage, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Now that everything is out in the open, I was hoping to see if we can start over. You, me, Cassie. I want us to be family again. This mission taught me what was important and the possibility of losing you and Cassie nearly killed me..."

His words were interrupted, as Helena jumped into his arms and kissed him. The kiss felt real and loving and for the first time, it felt like home.

She withdrew from his arms as she smiled. "I love you, Henry Sandsmark, and the answer is yes!"

The blond man's eyes lit up. "I love you, Helena Sandsmark, and I'm never letting you go!"

Their arms found each other once more as their lips reconnected, not caring if anyone saw.

A quiet cough broke them from their spell as they turned to see their daughter, Cassie, grinning widely at them.

"I guess this means you guys are back together?" She giggled.

"Together forever, and ever!" Her mother laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Cassie went to embrace her parents. "I'm glad, you've patched things up!"

"Me too," Henry beamed. Then dose of reality hit the man and he paused. "But what about Cassie? Where are we going to live? I mean you got your business and I'll be out on missions. Your Gateway mansion has been destroyed..."

"Shh," Helena put a finger on her husband's lips. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry, it'll work out in the end. For now, let's just enjoy the party."

The trio walked back down to the meeting room, only to see Nubia and Ferdinand outside entwined in each other's arms. Their shared an exceptionally long kiss.

Upon seeing the pair, Helena gasped. "Nubia! Ferdinand!"

The pair quickly broke apart embarrassed as Cassie danced.

"I knew it! You two have a thing!" She laughed.

Nubia straightened her composure. "I'm sorry Helena and Cassandra, but this certainly is unprofessional but even an Amazon and Minotaur submits to their mortal weaknesses."

"By Poseidon's beard!" Ferdinand shouted. "We've been together so long that we were bound to hook up sooner or later! We have needs!"

Nubia pointed to her partner. "What he said."

Cassie ran over and hugged the couple. "I don't care! I'm simply happy that you're together!"

This statement comforted the pair as Henry reached in and shook Ferdinand's hand.

"Welcome to the family, sport!"

Helena clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "All right, all this lovey-dovey stuff later. Let's return to the reception."

The five of them entered the room as Etta stood next to a tall beautiful, raven-haired woman dressed in a long fitted red dress. Her beautiful features exhibited a regal aura as her piercing blue eyes stared at Cassie the moment, she entered the room. Helena, Henry, Nubia, and Ferdinand dropped to one knee as they bowed in front of this woman.

"Hello, Cassandra Sandsmark." The mysterious woman greeted her.

Cassie recognize her face from image on the television. "You're the Wonder Woman!"

"Princess Diana of Theymscira to be exact," Diana smiled. "Diana Themyscira to the outside world and Diana Prince in my third, secret identity." She placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder as her family got up from the ground. "You are the next in line to be called forth after the death of my Amazon sister, Donna Troy. Welcome and may the Gods protect you, Wonder Girl!"

The teenager sighed. "I just hope that I can match up."

"You already have," Diana informed her. "You courageously fought Derinoe and defeated the Urzkartaga. You battled with compassion and love, something that I still need to improve on. I can learn a lot from you."

"Me?" Cassie's eyes widened. "But you're the Wonder Woman! What can I teach someone who already has been a hero for years?

The Amazon princess casted her eyes down. "I'm afraid I've lost my way. I let my arrogance and my anger to best me, resulting in me resorting to extreme vigilantism. I've killed a man in cold blood, tortured and maimed suspects, instead using the magical gifts bestowed upon me by the Gods. I want to be a person that Wonder Woman represents and that is of peace, kindness, compassion and love."

"Don't forget virtue and faith."

"Ah," Diana laughed. "The Five Fruits of Goodness by Zalmoxis. You know it?"

Cassie grinned. "You could say that I do."

Diana continued. "I want to be that superhero. That Wonder Woman the public needs and I'm hoping that you can help me."

The teenager sighed. "Maybe we can learn together?"

Diana smiled. "I'd like that."

"Pardon me, Princess," Henry interjected. "Cassie still needs more training since she is now taking over the mantle as your protégé."

"Henry Sandsmark or should I say Hercules," Diana addressed the demigod. "It's good to finally meet you." Henry grew nervous, knowing his past with her Amazonian sisters. She reassured him. "Don't worry, I've forgiven you." She turned to Cassie. "See? I'm already starting." Diana continued. "Cassandra will still require the best training possible and I believe as long as Nubia and Ferdinand continue to shape her into being one of our finest warriors, she'll eventually grow into own as a hero!"

"Of course," Nubia and Ferdinand answered together.

"Then it's settled," Diana announced. "Cassie will return to Gateway City with her guardians and continue her training there and be called upon to assist in any future threats."

"I apologize, Princess," Helena jumped in. "But my home was destroyed by Derinoe's men. We no longer have a base of operations."

"I think we can help with that," suggested Dawn, accompanied by her fellow Titans.

\----------------------------------------

_Titans Headquarters_

_San Francisco, California_

_Three days later..._

Dawn and Rose enjoyed the new comfortable couch and coffee table that Cassie's mother purchased for the living room. In addition, she added a few vintage Tiffany lamps and knick-knacks to spruce up the place.

"Wasn't it sweet for Helena to buy us some new furniture?" Dawn asked her friends.

Rose placed her feet up on the new apothecary table supplied by Cassie's parents. "Loving this new coffee table, there is plenty of storage to put my knives in."

"At least this beats the damaged furniture that Zatanna destroyed with her spell," Kory added, sipping on her vodka tonic. She turned to Dawn. "Did you put our new uniforms away."

Dawn flipped through her magazine. "I did. Themyscira Industries happily repaired and upgraded our costumes and they said that if there any further damages, we can go to them to fix it." She looked at Kory. "They're hanging on the mannequins in the weapons hall."

"It's great to have Themyscira Industries as our other sponsor," Rose noted. "Trying to get Wayne Enterprises to do something is like pulling teeth."

Kory looked around. "Where's Cassie?"

"She, Nubia and Ferdinand are on the next floor down." Dawn explained. "They're claiming that level of the tower and moving some things in. They'll be up in a few minutes."

With the support of Cassie's parents, the teenager and her guardians became part of the Titans team. The Sandsmarks figured that with the attack on the mansion in Gateway City and Cassie's sudden change of appearance might make the public suspicious so they relocated her to San Francisco. Helena quickly returned to work as antiques dealer, while Henry and Zatanna resumed their covert missions with the IADC. They promised to visit their daughter every so often.

Themyscira Industries offered to sponsor the Titans Tower. With their advanced technology and magical weaponry, it provided the supergroup resources for crimefighting. In addition, Wonder Woman informed them that they might require their services in the future.

The elevator dinged as Dick Grayson, Hank Hall, Gar and Conner got out, followed by their dog, Krypto. Dressed in their camping gear, the Titan ladies greeted the men.

"We're back!" Hank announced.

"How was camping?" Dawn asked the boys.

"Great!" Conner said proudly. "I caught a fish with my mouth!"

Krypto barked as Gar rolled his eyes.

"I was that fish!" Gar argued. "I figured out how to turn into one!"

Dick's eyes suddenly noticed the new furniture. "Did you girls redecorate?"

"A little," Kory grinned, sipping on her drink.

Hank frowned. "Hope you didn't touch the weapons hall!" He raced down to the room. An angry yell came out of the chamber. "When did you get new costumes? Why does Dawn's look so much cooler than mine?"

"I want to see!" Gar declared, followed by Conner and Krypto who darted into the weapons hall. Again, the green-haired boy shouted back. "No fair! Even Kory's gets a costume! I want one!"

They returned to the living room as the women acted nonchalantly.

Dick raised his brows. "What's been happening since we've been gone?"

"Nothing much," Rose replied unfazed. "Let's see. We stopped an evil witch and some were-monsters, got rid of a plant God, and...oh, we killed a mythical beast called a chimera!"

"And I got a power upgrade and I can fly now," Kory added.

Gar's mouth dropped, unimpressed with Kory's revelation. "You got to see a chimera? What did it look like? Was it like in my Final Fantasy game?"

Dawn interrupted. "One more thing, guys. Themyscira Industries is sponsoring us now and that means..."

Dick flinched. "Diana is financially supporting us?"

The elevator dinged as a beautiful blonde girl with piercing blue eyes in a fitted sun dress got out, followed by a tall beautiful African woman in a designer suit and a muscular man in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Cassie!" The teenager extended her hand to Dick.

"Dick," replied the Titan surprised, shaking her hand. "Dick Grayson."

"Dick, and the rest of you guys," said Kory. "Meet our newest member. Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark. Our new Wonder Girl."

The rest of Titans men shook her hand. Conner, especially, became enthralled by the young girl standing in front of him. Cassie noticed him too and blushed.

"She's pretty," he said to Gar.

Gar whispered his ear. "Yeah, but she's out of your league and underage."

Krypto barked catching Cassie's attention as she knelt and petting him. The dog began licking her hand.

"What a cute dog!" She giggled.

"His name is Krypto!" Conner said proudly. "He's my dog."

"Nice," Cassie blushed again. The two glanced at each other nervously as commotion from the kitchen broke their spell.

Hank eyed Ferdinand suspiciously as he went through the cabinets, cupboards, and refrigerator.

"What is he doing?"

"Oh, that's Ferdinand." Dawn stated unsurprised. "He's our new chef. He's also a Minotaur."

Ferdinand finished his overview of the kitchen and came out. "I see some expired food, wilted salad, and what I think to be moldy microwave lasagna. I'll head down to the grocery store and restock. Please leave me a list." He looked at the green-haired Titan. "You must be Gar and I've heard you have trouble shapeshifting into animals. I can help you with that! Oh, and I can also do vegetarian and vegan dishes!"

"You're a Minotaur?" Gar's eyes widened. "Cool!"

"We have a chef?" Dick asked the ladies, confused by what is going on.

"Mr. Grayson," greeted the tall African woman. "I'm Nubia Phillipus. Cassandra's guardian and nanny. I'm also an Amazon and know a thousand ways to take down an enemy. With the proper training, I can assist you and your Titans to improve your combat skills. You have a few minors in your employ who are not in school so they will need to be homeschooled too. A high school is necessary to improve their education. Plus, this place could use a bit of organization and cleaning." She wiped a counter nearby and picked up dust. "Don't worry, we're occupying the level below and our salaries are being provided by both Helena Sandsmark and Themyscira Industries."

Dick turned to the women. "When did we get a den mother?"

"Now." Rose stated. "Besides, it would be good to have a woman's touch around here.

Hank addressed Nubia. "Does this also mean that we get new uniforms?"

"Of course," the Amazon nodded.

"Cool!" Hank answered excitedly.

"I guess the only thing we can do now," Dick turned to Cassie. "Is to welcome Cassie to the team!"

All the Titans applauded and cheered.

"Thanks guys," she laughed. "My strength is my greatest power." She whispered to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------

_MDC Penitentiary Ladies Division_

_Los Angeles, California_

Veronica Cale sat behind the glass partition of the prison as she waited for her attorney to appear. He finally did, sitting in the small chair and picked up the phone.

"Clifford DeVoe?" The villainess and owner of Cale Pharmaceuticals questioned the lawyer. "This is the form you chose?"

"How else would they let me in this prison?" Blackfire pointed out. She used Tamaranian technology to mind control and possess this human host.

"Anyway," Veronica returned to business. "Did you secure the patient?"

"I did," replied Blackfire. "I retrieved the ambulance and transported the body to one of your facilities nearby. What about your end of the bargain? Did you locate my sister?"

Veronica nodded. "I contacted the Collective, a group that caters to people like us. Meet them at the facility once the patient is delivered, they will have their trained mercenaries ready to hunt down your sister Kory for you.

"Very well," said Blackfire, approving their agreement. "One more thing, I do have to ask. Why do you need this comatose Vanessa Kapetelis?"

The villainess smirked. "She's my revenge on this Wonder Woman. The bitch put me in here and I'm going to need a weapon to carry out my plan. Vanessa Kaptelis will be my perfect soldier for my Silver Swan project!"

\-----------------------------------------------

_The Island of Theymscira_

_Home of the Amazons_

Rachel stood in the temple as she listened to the island's magic users around her.

"Remember, Rachel. Once you enter the Dream World, you must locate Donna's soul and retrieve it."

Rachel nodded. Drawing upon her dark power, she drew forth the darkness, allowing it swirl around her as it consumed her in complete blackness.

The Dream World

Trigon's daughter raced down the void to see a glimmer light up ahead. Already, ethereal robed figures stood in front of a raven-haired woman in white robes.

Rachel called out to her, but no sound emitted from her mouth. All she could do was listen.

"Step forth, child!" The voice called out. "You have been chosen for your next journey. As a champion of the Amazons, you have been selected to ascend! You have fought bravely as a hero, loved with the compassion and goodness in your heart to smite the evils that plague this world! For that, you will be rewarded!

The mystery woman walked up to the omnipotent figures.

"You shall remove this mortal shell of yours and become a new hero, a symbol of us, the Titans of Myth! No longer are you Wonder Girl or Donna Troy, you will be something more! An emissary of power and justice!"

"You are Troia!"

_**THE END?** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AUTHOR NOTE: THANK YOU FOR READING WONDERS NEVER CEASE, A TITANS/WONDER WOMAN CROSSOVER. SINCE THIS IS A DCU THEMED FAN FICTION, THERE ARE PLENTY OF EASTER EGGS SPREAD AROUND. AS YOU ARE AWARE KORY, DAWN, ROSE, DICK, HANK, RACHEL, GAR, CONNER, KRYPTO, AND DONNA TROY ARE PART OF THE TITANS/TEEN TITANS UNIVERSE, AS WELL AS THE VILLAINESS BLACKFIRE.** _

_**VILLAINS DERINOE, ALKYONE, ZARA, CYBORGIRL, URZKARTAGA, THE BOUDA, VERONICA CALE, SILVER SWAN ARE PART OF THE WONDER WOMAN UNIVERSE. JULIA AND VANESSA KAPETLIS, HELENA SANDSMARK, CASSIE SANDSMARK, DONNA TROY, ARE ALSO INCLUDED, THOUGH HELENA WAS NEVER HELEN OF TROY FROM THE COMICS. THAT WAS CREATIVE LICENSING ON MY PART. FUTHERMORE, CASSIE'S FATHER WAS ACTUALLY ZEUS IN THE EARLY PART OF THE MYTHOLOGY AND LATER IN THE FLASHPOINT 52 WAS ALTERED TO DEMIGOD NAMED LENNOX.** _

_**GATEWAY CITY WAS HOME TO WONDER WOMAN AND BECAME MY STARTING POINT FOR CASSIE. NUBIA WAS AN AMAZON FROM THEMYSCIRA AS WAS PHILLIPUS. I COMBINED INTO ONE PERSON. THERE WAS A MINOTAUR NAMED FERDINAND THAT LATER BECAME DIANA'S PERSONAL COOK.** _

_**NOW FOR THE FAILED PILOT. IN 2011, WRITER AND PRODUCER DAVID E. KELLEY SHOT AN UNAIRED, UNFINISHED PILOT FOR NBC STARRING ACTRESS ADRIENNE PALICKI IN THE TITLE ROLE AS WONDER WOMAN. THE PILOT WAS NEVER PICKED UP FOR SEVERAL REASONS. IT DEVIATED VERY MUCH FROM THE SOURCE MATERIAL. PRINCESS DIANA HAD THREE IDENTITIES: CEO PRESIDENT DIANA THEMYSCIRA OF THEMYSCIRA INDUSTRIES, DIANA PRINCE, AND WONDER WOMAN. THE PUBLIC KNEW WHO HER PERSONA SO THERE WAS NO NEED FOR A SECRET IDENTITY. THOUGH HER AMAZON HERITAGE IS MENTIONED, IT IS NEVER SHOWN.** _

_**WONDER WOMAN IS AN EXTREME VIGILANTE, WORKING ABOVE THE LAW AND NOT ABOVE TORTURING, MAIMING AND KILLING SUSPECTS IN COLD BLOOD. HER FAMOUS STAR-SPANGLED UNIFORM WAS POORLY DESIGNED AND CHEAPLY MADE THAT IT LOOKED RIDICULOUS ON SCREEN AND THE SCRIPT WAS WRITTEN TERRIBLY THAT IT APPEARED MORE LIKE A PARODY THAT A SUPERHERO SHOW. HENCE, IT NEVER GOT PICKED UP AND THE CHARACTER WENT INTO DEVELOPMENT HELL FOR YEARS BEFORE THE FILM WITH GAL GADOT WAS FINALLY RELEASED. YOU CAN STILL VIEW THE PILOT ONLINE.** _

_**SEEING HOW TITANS AND THE WONDER WOMAN PILOT WERE QUITE SIMILAR IN TERMS OF EXTREME VIOLENCE, I WROTE THIS CROSSOVER STORY AND SET IT ON THE TITANS EARTH-9 WORLD. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER WRITINGS AND LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK.** _

_**-KIDSCOMIX** _


End file.
